Naruto Yuuhi
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: What would Happen when a four year old is adopted by the two most beutiful and deadly Kunoichi in Konoha? well read and see for yourself how an orphan boy becomes a Ninja legend. Rated M for Language and future bloodshed and/or gore and lemons. also I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Pairing: NaruTema KurAnk
1. Chapter 1: Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, also this is my first Naruto fanfic so don't flame me please. Also read and review thank you :)

Ch.1

Four year old Naruto sat in an ally crying at the beating he had received. His cuts started to heal themselves.

"Yo," the blonde raised his head up to see two women looking down at him, "what you crying about gaki?"

"Be nice Anko-chan," the brunette asked, "what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzimaki." he said.

"Can you tell us what has you so upset, Naruto?" she asked.

"They keep beating me." Naruto sobbed out.

"Who?" the brunette asked.

"The villagers." the blonde said whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa back the truck up gaki," Anko said, "you mean these fuck bags are beating on little chubies now?"

"Language Anko-chan." her friend scolded.

"Japanese I think Kurinai-chan." Anko grinned cheekily at her friend.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kurania asked herself, "Where are your parents.

"I never knew them." Naruto said and started crying again.

"Shh shh," Kurenai soothed, "why aren't you at the orphanage then?"

"They threw me out last year." the boy cried harder and Kurenai pulled him into a gentle hug and let him cry until the little boy fell asleep.

Anko sneered making her lover look at her.

"Damn Matron bitches," Anko said, "Kurenai-Chan go see the old man and get the paper work for a marriage license and adoption papers."

"Huh?" Kurenai asked confused.

"I was gonna propose properly on our anniversary next week but seeing this cute little gaki here inspired me to be spontaneous."

"You were gonna ask me to marry you?" Kurenai asked.

"Well when you say it that way, you make it sound like you don't wanna marry me." Anko said.

"Yes I'll marry you Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "but we're using my surname."

"Why?"

"Anko Yuuhi just has a nice ring to it." Kurenai said.

"Fare point," Anko said," and as for the adoption papers, we're having a family faster then I planed."

"You actually planned out future?" Kurenai asked.  
"Since our first date when to stabbed your tongue into my mouth." Anko teased.

"I did not." Kurenai retorted blushing knowing it was actually true. The had been dating since they were both chuunin. Anko took her to a fancy restaurant and later walked under the stars. When the purple haired girl dropped her off Kurenai had indeed kissed her and jabbed her tongue down her best friend turned girl friends throat.

"Yeah you did Kuri-Chan," Anko said, "not that I minded."

"Bitch." Kurenai muttered standing up and holding Naruto in her arms.

"But I'm your bitch, right?" Anko asked fake pouting.

"Yeah yeah," Kurenai said, "but if I'm getting the marriage license and adoption papers what are you gonna be doing."

"Oh don't worry babe," Anko said drawing a kunai out of her trench coat," Mama's gonna show those matron bitches what happens when you mess with her babies."

Kurenai was both stunned and turned on by her new fiancé's feelings towards the blonde boy. They had just met not only thirty minutes ago and already Anko thought of Naruto as her son.

"Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "have I ever told you that I love it when you're angry?"

"Only when I was mad at either perverts or someone either then you." Anko said placing her finger on her chin in mock thought.

"Just making sure," Kurenai said kissing the violet haired women on the cheek, "see you later Watashi no daki." (My Snake Princess).

"Not if I see you first Watashi no kori no joo." (my Ice Queen) Anko said winking at the brunette as she Shunpoed away.

It took Kurenai about five minutes to reach the Hokage's office; unfortunately, he had already left for the evening so Kurenai took the sleeping four year old back to her apartment. After placing him the spare bed she kept for when Anko would sleep their before they got together and kissed his forehead. The brunette walked back out into the living area when Anko walked in.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"He had already left so I brought him back here and put him in my spare bed." Kurenai said.

Anko nodded before pulling off her trench coat and sitting down on the couch in her mesh shirt and mini skirt. Kurenai sat next to her and placed her head on the purple haired girls shoulder.

"Why would people treat a kid that way?" Kurenai asked.

"I wish I knew Watashi no kōri no joō," Anko said stoking Kurenai's hair, "some people are just cruel to others to make themselves feel better about themselves."

"I scheduled an appointment with the Hokage for tomorrow at eight." Kurenai said.

"You truly hate me don't you Nai-chan!" Anko false pouted.

Kurenai was about to answer when they heard Naruto screaming from his room.

"I got him Nai-chan," Anko said, "Gaki's gonna have to get used to having two moms."

"When did you get so maternal?" Kurenai asked.

"When I decided the gaki was Mama's lil rattle snake." Anko said with her trade mark seductive grin.

"Just don't corrupt him too much Koko-chan." Kurenai said using her pet name for her violet haired girlfriend.

"No promises." she said walking into the room Naruto was in and grabbing the thrashing toddler and rubbing his blonde locks.

"Shh shh easy Gaki," Anko said, "Mama Gotcha, I'm here."

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at the violet haired Tokubetsu jonin was holding him and thought she was going to hurt him like everyone else and cried even harder. Anko didn't know what to do so she did what Kurenai did when she was recovered and return to the village after what her sensei did and everyone treated her the same way. She started to sing.

"Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand hold it tight," Anko took the small blonde's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." adjusting him into her lap she kept singing, "For one so small, you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, Can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry." Naruto calmed down some and his screaming had turned into gentle sobs, "'because you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."

Naruto finally calmed down and had fallen back asleep. Anko smiled and laid him back down and covered him up and kissed his brow.

"Get some rest my lil rattle snake," the Tokubetsu jonin said walking over to the door, "tomorrow will be better."

Anko walked into Kurenai's room to see the jōnin was already in her nightwear, a large football jersey and shorts. Anko smiled as she pulled a large T-shirt out of the dresser and took off her mesh shirt and mini skirt and pulled the shirt on over her panties.

"How is he?' Kurenai asked.

"He's sleeping it off know," Anko said lifting her lovers quilt and sliding in next to her, "I'll be glade when we get him adopted tomorrow and he won't have to go through this anymore."

"I agree," Kurenai said scooting closer to the violet haired kunoichi and sighing, "I just wish we found him sooner so he wasn't so hurt."

"Well we found him know," Anko said draping an arm across Kurenai's waist and kissing her neck, "and I'll be dammed if anymore of these village idiots touch my lil rattle snake again."

"Only you Anko." Kurenai said as they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning after

Ch.2

**Disclaimer: As usual I donot Own Naruto Naruto Yuuhi is a fanbased parady please enjoy the official release**

The next morning Kurenai and Anko woke up and dressed in their respective ninja wear, Kurenai in her ninja battle dress and Anko in her mesh shirt, mini skirt and trench coat. After they were dressed Kurenai started breakfast for the three of them.

"Anko," Kurenai said cracking a few eggs into a frying pan and setting it on the burner, "While I'm cooking go get Naruto-kun up and cleaned up for our meeting with the Hokage."

"As you wish Watashi no kōri no joō." Anko said bowing dramatically and tossing on her trench coat before kicking open the door to Naruto's room.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING GAKI-CHAN!" Anko shouted pulling the blanket off of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"Good you're awake," Anko said, "know lets get you cleaned so your mommy doesn't kill me."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as Anko tossed him onto her hip and carried him into the bathroom.

"Mommy and I will explain everything at breakfast," Anko said turning on some warm water in the sink and pulling out a rag, "for now hold still so Mama can get you cleaned up and possibly get some nooki tonight."

"Who are you and whets nooki?" Naruto asked in an innocent voice.

"I'm the feature Mrs. Anko Yuuhi but you Gaki can call me Mama," Anko said as she whipped his arms down, "and as for the other question well nooki is..."

"ANKO-CHAN IF YOU TELL HIM WHAT THAT WORDS MEANS I'LL CUT YOU OFF FOR THREE MONTHS!" a voice called from the kitchen.

"I'll tell you on your twelfth birthday." Anko said.

"FOURTENTH!" the voice called again.

"Fourteenth birthday," Anko corrected, "close your mouth Gaki-Chan."

After she had finished cleaning him up some Anko led the blonde toddler into the kitchen where Kurenai had just finished setting eggs, hash browns and bacon on the table.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Kurenai said, "would you like milk or juice to drink?"

"M-milk please." Naruto said shyly.

"Alright sweetie," Kurenai said pouring the dairy drink into a glass and setting it at a place at the table and lifting him into the chair seeing as he was too scared to move.

Naruto looked around as if waiting to see when the two women were going to drop the act and start beating him.

"Eat up Gaki-Chan," Anko said sitting next to him and lifting her coffee mug to her lips, "we got a big day today."

"Huh?" Naruto asked still being wary of the two ninja.

"Well for starters there's mommies and my wedding at eight immediately followed by us adopting you."

Naruto stood up and jumped out of the seat and started heading to the door.

"Sorry but I already know this trick you say you'll adopt me and then lead me into an ally beat me and leave me there." the toddler said in a sad voice.

Before he reached the door Kurenai grabbed him and picked him up. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the jōnin lifted him up and hugged him.

"Dose this seem like something I would do if I wanted to harm you Naruto-kun." Kurenai asked as she embraced the toddler in her arms.

"Don't leave me out of this babe," Anko said taking the blonde from her and squeezing him gently with a hug herself before setting him down in the chair again, "and as for those people who did that to you, give Mama their names and social security numbers."

"No your not gonna kill them Anko-chan." Kurenai said.

"But Nai-chan," Anko whined, "they hurt Mama's lil rattle snake."

"I said no Anko-chan," Kurenai said, "You can't kill them," she paused smirking at her lover's adorable pout, "but you can maim them."

"Yae!" Anko cheered clapping her hands and looking like Christmas had come early, "Nai-chan I soooooo love you right now."

"Just now?" Kurenai asked.

"And every second of every minute." Anko added kissing the brunette. Just as they started getting carried away they heard the door close.

"He left while we were kissing didn't he?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep," Anko said, "I'll get him and meet you at the old man's office.

"Right." Kurenai said as they left and separated.

Anko jumped from roof to roof looking for the blonde toddler until she saw him sitting on the swing set at a playground. She was about to go get him when three bigger older boys came up to him.

"Hey brat," the biggest said, "you're on our swing."

"I don't see your name on it." Naruto said with attitude Anko couldn't help but be proud of.

"Well it's ours so move brat." the kid said again and pushed Naruto off the swing to the ground.

As soon as he was on the ground the three were on him in an instant and started hitting him with sticks and rocks they found. Finally Anko had enough and went through a set of hand signs.

"******Striking Shadow Snake**!" She shouted as snakes shot out of her sleeves and latched onto Naruto and bringing him over to her.

"Okay Gaki's," Anko said jumping down the ground and pulling out a kunai and licking the side of the ninja tool, "Who wants to loose what makes them a man first."

"Him!" the largest boy said, "he started this."

"Now why would I believe that he would be mean to any one?" Anko asked, "Mama's little rattle snake wouldn't hurt a fly would you baby?"  
Naruto said nothing because he was crying softly.

"Oh shit fire boys," Anko said looking the blonde boy over, "you made my baby not only cry but you made him bleed too," she continued to look Naruto over, "I suggest while I'm looking my son over you three run back to your mothers tits while you still have your legs."  
The three large boys ran off while Anko looked over Naruto still.

"You alright Gaki-Chan," Anko asked gently, "nothing broken, no fractures, how many fingers do you see?"

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Our son just ran off during breakfast," Anko said pulling a few bandages and disinfectant out of her weapons pouch and started doctoring his cuts, "did you really think one of us wouldn't come after you?"

"So you really meant it," Naruto asked, "about adopting me?"

"Kid do you not remember last night at all?" Anko asked

"Most of it."

"Do you remember someone singing to you while you were freaking out in your sleep?" Anko asked.

"Kinda," Naruto said, "I heard a soothing voice but I couldn't hear the words they were using."

"Well that was me kiddo," Anko said grinning and slapping a bandage on the cut over his eye, "that was a song Kurenai use to sing to me when I went through what you've been going through only it wasn't so bad for me," she smiled, "All they did to me was insult me and throw rocks at me."

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Now we go to see the old man and get mommy and I hitched and adopt you then if I can talk mommy into it we can get the food of the gods."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked starry eyed making Anko face fault.

"No kid," Anko said, "Dango is the food of the gods."

"But Ramen is the broth of truth and noodles of wisdom," Naruto said "Teuchi-jij and Ayame Nii-chan said so."

"You mean the two who run that Ichiraku joint?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded, "well I'll admit that they do make the best Ramen in Konoha but I still say Dango id the food of the gods."

"Ramen." Naruto said.

"Dango." Anko said picking Naruto up and carrying him to the Hokage tower.

"Ramen."

"Dango."

At the Hokage tower Kurenai was talking to the Sandaime Hokage.

"I see," the old man said, "so you wish to both marry Anko Miterashi and adopt Naruto Uzimaki?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kurenai said.

"While I have no issue with you and Anko marrying I do have a issue with the adoption," Sarutobi said, "You are both aware of the danger he is do to what he holds?"

"Hia Hokage-Sama," Kurenai said "However I feel that if we just leave him alone lie he is now he'll become worse," she paused and looked down slightly, "plus I've seen how the village treat him and I'll be damned if I let my son be treated like that as long as I can still breath, even if you deny us Naruto we will make him ours in other ways because he needs us."

"Very well Kurenai," Sarutobi sighed, "I shall approve of both of your requests now when would you like all of this to take place?"

Just as he asked they heard voices approaching.

"Ramen."

"Dango."

"Ramen."

The door flew open and Anko came in carrying Naruto looking like they were in a heated debate.

"C'mon Gaki-Chan," Anko said, "Just admit Dango is the true food of the gods already."

"NEVER!" Naruto shouted, "Ramen will always triumph over this Dango you speak of."

"How can you say that when you've never even had Dango in the first place?" Anko asked.

"Just because." Naruto said crossing his arms as if that answer made the discussion over and he won.

"What are you two going on about?" Kurenai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Kurenai-Chan," Anko said, "our son here bereaves that Ramen is the food of the gods instead of tasty mouth watering Dango."

"But it is." Naruto said innocently.

"Gah that's it kiddo," Anko said setting Naruto on a chair in the office, "when this is over I shall convert you to the light side."

"Is there Ramen there?"

"Ahh!" Anko screamed face faulting.

"There there Koko-Chan," Kurenai said, "As a wedding present we'll have our first family dinner at the Dango stand."

"Yea!" Anko said clapping rapidly.

"Alright down to business," Sarutobi said, "now sign here, her initial here and sign here and congratulations I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride," Anko pulled Kurenai into a deep kiss and dipped her, "good I now present Mrs. Anko and Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Now gemme Naruto's adoption papers old man." Anko said placing a dazed Kurenai back upright.

"Here you go," Sarutobi said, like your marriage papers I signed in the witness place so sign here and here and here."

Outside Naruto was once again being carried this time by his one of his new mothers Kurenai.

"So Mrs. Yuuhi," Anko asked, "I believe you said something about Dango tonight right?"

"Yes Koko-chan," Kurenai said closing her eyes, "You can have only ten though."

"Fine." Anko said.

After dinner, which Anko and Naruto continued to argue about were bickering about wither Dango or Ramen the new family returned to Kurenai's apartment with Anko carrying a sleeping Naruto.

"For a kid who claims that Ramen is the food of the gods he sure went to town on those sticks of Dango" Kurenai said.

"Well he is my son." Anko said affectionately.

"Our son." Kurenai corrected.

"Details, Details." Anko said as the newlyweds placed Naruto into bed before going to bed themselves and falling asleep.

**And theres Ch.2 Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3:Genin

Ch.3

**And now for the thirsd chapter in Naruto Yuuhi. This is a joy to write and hope you people are enjoy reading it.**

(Eight years later)

Twelve year old Naruto Yuuhi sat meditating in the backyard of his mothers and his house. they moved here a month after they adopted him and during the eight years he lived with the genjutsu mistress and snake mistress, never once had they raised a hand to hurt him outside of his training sessions he started with them three years ago when he started the academy. At the academy the teachers at first ignored him and assigned him harder work in an attempt to hold him back because of the Kyuubi he held in his stomach. His mother Kurenai told him about the demon fox on his fifth birthday when they started his training. At first he thought he WAS the Kyuubi but when he asked his mothers this, his other mother Anko flicked him in the forehead and told him to stop talking nonsense.

After he showed Anko his work for her to check like she asked him to she went into what Naruto dubbed 'Mama Frenzy mode' in which Anko went to who ever tried to be mean to him because of the Kyuubi and 'beat the living shit outta em' as his sadistic mother called it.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto opened his eyes to see his gentler mother Kurenai Yuuhi standing in the doorway looking at him with her warm crimson eyes, "you better hurry up or else you'll be late for the Genin Exam."

"Gotcha Mom." Naruto said taking one last calming breath before standing and walking inside.

"What were you doing son?" Kurenai asked her son in all but blood and birth.

"Just meditating and narrowing down Kurama's Chakra flow into my own network." he said.

After telling him about the fox demon, Naruto met said demon that night when he went to sleep. The entire night Kyuubi, or Kurama as her real name actually was, told him about how she had only attacked the village after a Uchiha long thought dead used his cursed eyes to hypnotize her into attacking Konoha. Naruto accepted her apology and the two formed a pact to work together from now on.

The next morning Naruto told his mothers what happened and that he could now use genjutsu like Kurenai, which he struggled in because of his large Chakra reserve. He also learned Anko's **********Dragon Fire Jutsu **and ******Striking Shadow Snake** along with two of Kurenai's genjutsu** Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death and Genjutsu: Petal Disperse.**

"Just remember to do your best Naruto-kun." Kurenai said kissing him on his forehead.

"You got it Mom." Naruto said grabbing his crimson trench coat with one of the sleeves torn off and calligraphy written on it that said "Konaha's Fox Master" and tossing it over his orange shirt and heading out the door.

At the academy Naruto sat with his two best friends Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Their trio use to be a quartet but their friend Choji Akamichi dropped out of the ninja academy to become a Ninja Chief. Currently the three were playing poker while Naruto and Ino were waiting to take the last part of the exam.

"I'll take two." Shikamaru said in his usual tired strained voice.

"Give me three, Fox Boy." Ino said, Naruto told them about Kurama last year and they said it didn't matter to them.

"Two pair Kings and Tens." Naruto said showing his hand.

"Three of a kind Nines." Ino said.

"Pair of Tens." Shikamaru said.

"I get the pot." Ino said taking the large stacks of potato chip bags.

"Why do we even play with you if you always win Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because it's too troublesome for you to try to not play." Naruto responded.

"Fair point." Shikamaru said setting hid head down and falling asleep.

"Ino Yamanaka on stage Naruto Yuuhi on deck." Mizuki said looking at the clip board as a kid who failed came out.

Ino and Naruto walked through the door and Ino stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki while Naruto stood off to the side.

"Please do a substitution, Hinge and Bushin Ino." Iruka said.

"Right," Ino said forming a hand sign, "**_Henge_**!" She shouted turning into Naruto.

"Looking good Ino-Chan." Naruto called from the side.

Ino released the Hinge and stuck her tongue out at him before getting back to her exam and making three copies of herself and substituting herself for Naruto.

"Ta-da!" Naruto said after he appeared in front of the teachers when Ino replaced her for him.

"Ino Yamanaka, pass." Iruka said as Ino canceled the Jutsu and left the room with her headband.

"Yuuhi," Mizuki said, as always he called Naruto by his surname, "do a hinge, Bushin and substitution."

"Right." Naruto said as he did the exam in the same order as Ino but replaced himself with a startled Mizuki, who had tried to cast a genjutsu to make Naruto fail but found that the fox brat had broken it.

"Congratulations Naruto," Iruka said proud of his student and friend, "You pass."

"Booyakasha!" Naruto shouted taking the head band and putting it on while heading for the door, "oh and Mizuki-teme, try to remember my Moms the Genjutsu Mistress so I know when a genjutsu being used on me."

Mizuki was surprised while Iruka sighed and scowled at his one time friend.

"Mizuki that's the hundredth time this year you tried that," Iruka said signaling the ANBU to come in, "I had hoped that I wouldn't need to ask them but ANBU take this traitor to T&I and Have Anko Yuuhi know what he did."

Mizuki paled while Naruto laughed his ass off.

"Say hi to Ma for me." Naruto said walking out.

The trio sat at the Ichiraku Ramen bar to celebrate becoming shinobi like the rest of their family.

"Wonder whose gonna be on our genin teams." Naruto said slurping his noodles.

"Too troublesome to think about," Shikamaru said, "just wait until next week and see then rather than dread about it."

"Shut up Shikamaru," Ino said glaring at her friend, "You're always saying that."

"Actually Ino-Chan I find Shika's way of thinking rather logical," Naruto said making Ino turn to him with a look that said 'explain now or I'll kill you,' "I mean by telling us it's too troublesome too think about he basically saying chill and let it happen."

"Fine Fox Boy I'll let it slide for now," Ino said, "I'll let it go for now."

"Thank you Ino-Chan." Naruto said as the three parted ways.

At the Yuuhi house, Naruto stood across from Anko in the back yard for their evening spar.

"Alright Gaki-Chan," Anko said getting into the Hebi stance she always used, "Shall we dance?"

"C'mon Ma," Naruto groaned getting into the kitsune stance Kurama taught him, "Do you have to call 'Gaki-Chan' all the time?"

"No matter how old you get kiddo," Anko said avoiding a punch from her son, "you always be my 'lil rattle snake' or 'Gaki-Chan'."

"Fine then." Naruto said picking up the pace of his attacks.

Their spar lasted longer then the usual time until Kurenai stopped it due to how late it was getting. Laying down in his bed Naruto looked out his window at the stars as he drifted off to sleep

_Dreamscape_

Naruto found himself in what he and Kurama called his Dreamscape, an astral plain that he and Kurama often met in when the fox thought its container needed some form of advice or training.

"**Come here kit.**" the fox called from its cage.

The blonde ninja approached the cage door and looked at the demon he held.

"What do you want Baka Kitsune?" Naruto asked annoyed the fox had pulled him here when he was exhausted already.

"**Insolent whelp!**" the fox bellowed, "**I called you here to congratulate you on becoming a shinobi and all I get is mouth where's the respect?!**"

"Up your nose and around the corner." Naruto said smiling.

'**I hate you so much.**" Kurama deadpanned.

"Love you to fox and thanks." Naruto smiled before walking away.

As he walked he heard Kurama speak on last time.

"**Your welcome kit.**"

The week passed and Naruto sat next to Ino while Shikamaru sat on her left.

"Think we'll be on the same team?" Ino asked.

"Again with the team thing Ino?" Shikamaru Asked, "you're too troublesome for your own good you know."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LAZY BONED BAKA?" Ino shouted.

"Ah I'm gonna miss this." Naruto sighed sarcastically.

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT WHISKERS!"

"Alright Ino settle down," Iruka said walking into the room, "Alright before I read off the teams I'd like to say..."

(One boring ass speech and teams 1-6 later)

"Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..."

"YES TRUE LOVE PREVAILES SUCK ON THAT INO-PIG!" the pink haired banshee shrieked.

"What was that Sakura," Naruto said, "I couldn't hear you over your big forehead could you repeat that."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BAKA Naruto?" Sakura shouted.

"Pecking order." Naruto said.

"What?

"Pecking order," Naruto said (A.N. Do NOT OWN DBZ ABRIDGED EITHER ALL THAT GOES TO TEAM FOUR STAR WHERE EVER THEY ARE), "there's you, the dirt, the worms in the dirt, my stool, me and my mothers."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE YOUR CRAZY!"

"Crazy," Kiba said from behind Naruto joining in pissing Sakura off, "THIS IS KONOHA!" Akamaru barked in agreement from his owners head

"Nice one Kiba." Naruto said.

"Glad to be of assistance."

Alright as I was saying team seven is Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto Yuuhi."

"Uhh Iruka Sensei," Naruto said, "is this pay back for when I replaced your shampoo for pink hair dye and everyone thought you were a Haruno?"

"Your team leader Is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka continued ignoring the memory of him with pink hair.

After lunch Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves bored out of their minds waiting for their new sensei.

Two hours later the door opened.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shrieked.

"You're rather loud you know that." the silver-haired ninja with a mask on his lower face and his head band over his left eye.

"I tell here every day." Naruto said.

"Meet up on the roof in five minutes." the man said.

On the roof the silver-haired jonin spoke again.

"Okay let's get this over with," he said, "names likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams please."

"Why don't you go first sensei so we can see how it's done?" Sakura said.

"Fair enough I'm Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said, "My likes and dislikes are none of your business I don't really have any hobbies and my dream hmm never really thought about it."

'_All we got was his name_' was the collective thoughts.

"You next pinky."

Ignoring the crack at her hair Sakura went next.

"I'm Sakura Haruno my likes..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled, "My hobbies are..." again looks at Sasuke while Naruto said 'Stalker' and covering up as a cough, "and my dream is..." looked at Sasuke and shrieks loudly.

"Great and now that ear is deft now." Naruto muttered cleaning out his right ear.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO-BAKA AND INO-PIG!"

'_Greeeaaaaaat a fan girl._'

"The feelings mutual Bubblegum head." Naruto muttered.

"Okay blonde you go." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Yuuhi," Naruto said, "I like foxes, snakes Ramen, Dango, my friends and my mothers, my dislikes are perverts, pink haired banshee, people who insult my mothers because of their sexuality and a little orange book, my hobbies are playing 'Dose it grow back' and 'Dose it bend that way' with people who piss me or my mothers off, training in genjutsu and gardening, and my dream is to show the world that genjutsu is not to be underestimated like my Mom."

"Vary detailed you get a cookie," Kakashi said tossing a cookie to Naruto who caught it in his mouth and chewed it," now you mister Duck ass." he said pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, "I don't really like anything unless its Emo, and everything is pointless to me, I don't have a dream but an ambition, I'm gonna revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

"WOW!" Naruto and Kakashi said together, "that's dark."

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, "YOUR SO DREAMY GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE!"

"No." Sasuke said.

"And that there brings the total to 125 on number of times Sasuke turned down a girl," Naruto said before smiling cheeky at him, "should I start watching my ass incase you decide to go for me or warn the other guys."

"I'll kill you."

"BAKA SASUKE-KUN ISN'T GAY LIKE YOUR BIMBO MOTHERS!"

"Sakura we're gonna play a game," Naruto said, "It's called 'Dose the pink haired howler monkey bend that way?'"

"Huh How do you play?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Like this." Naruto said grabbing Sakura's arm and bending it backwards of the elbow joint

"Ow ow ow." Sakura whimpered before they heard a snap.

"What so you know Sakura," Naruto said, "you DO bend that way."

"Naruto release Sakura now please." Kakashi said.

"Hia Sensei." Naruto said.

"Sensei he broke my arm he should be punished." Sakura weeped.

"He didn't break it he just dislocated it and he did warned you against insulting his mothers and that he wouldn't tolerate it." Kakashi said snapping her arm back into place with a quick tug.

"Next time I'll put you in a genjutsu where all your hair is cut off and it'll never grow back." Naruto said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Whoa that's pretty dark Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"I try."

"Alright that's enough excitement for now," Kakashi said, "tomorrow your real test begins meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at five o'clock and don't eat anything."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"You'll just throw up it right back up." Kakashi said eye smiling before e bursting into smoke and vanishing.

**And theres Ch.3 I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bell Test

Ch.4 Bell Test

**Disclaimer: Black Sheepdose not own Naruto. Naruto Yuuhi is a nonprofit fan based story. all rights go to Shoun jump, Toonami, Cartoon network and the creator of the best Manga ever Masashi Kishimoto, Please support the official release.**

The next morning. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the training area 7 like Kakashi told them to. How ever seeing as their sensei had yet to arrive Naruto sat down and pulled out some Dango he swiped from Anko's stash behind the vegetables in the freezer. Hey cold Dango was better then nothing.

"Hey Naruto-Baka what are you doing?!" Sakura screamed, "Kakashi Sensei said not to eat!"

"Correction howler monkey," Naruto said, "He suggested not to eat however both my parents are a jounin sensei and a Tokubetsu jonin in the T&I Department and I've spared with both sense I was six years old so I know that we need as much energy as we can to even have a chance at whatever he has planned for us to do," the blonde genjutsu and kenjutsu user closed his eyes and tossed a stick apiece at the other two, "I suggest you eat now cause from what my mother told me from her past missions with Kakashi Sensei, he'll be another two hours so eat and take a lil nap." with that Naruto laid dawn and fell asleep

Both his teammates looked at the snake he had given them before Sakura tossed her's away determined to follow the rules like she thought were established while Sasuke shrugged before eating the Dango and laying down and sleeping himself.

Two hours later.

Naruto and Sasuke awoke to the sound of Sakura screaming. Again.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!"

"Sorry I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi said lamely.

"Blonde, raven or red head?" Naruto asked knowing what he meant after Anko and Kurenai gave him 'the talk' last year. needless to say he had nightmares for three months after their lesson on foreplay.

"All three." Kakashi said eye smiling at his blonde haired pupil.

"**Striking Shadow Snake**" (Striking Shadow Snake).

Naruto said flinging out his left hand and twenty snakes flew from the cuffs of his crimson trench coat.

"Naruto-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura screeched.

"As I said yesterday," Naruto said recalling the snakes to him and having them slither into his coat, "I hate perverts."

"How was what he said Per...?ver...ted?" Sakura asked as the answer to Naruto's question dawned on her before turning to her sensei and glaring, "Oh that's just wrong."

"Okay now that that's out of the way," Kakashi said as the last snake returned Naruto and the blonde kissed it on the snout before it joined its fellow snakes in his coat, "you have until noon to get these bells from me."

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura said.

"Way to point out the obvious Pinky," Naruto said, "obviously whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy."

"Correct Naruto," Kakashi said securing the bells to his belt before looking at his charges,"!"

Sasuke and Sakura vanished in a instant while Naruto castes Dog-Snake-Monkey-Ox-Tiger hand signs before muttering so low that Kakashi struggled to hear "Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death."(Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death) and dissolved into crimson rose petals.

'_So The other two hid themselves amongst the environment while Naruto castes a genjutsu to hide himself from my senses,_' the former ANBU captain thought, '_while I'm rather good with genjutsu I have no idea where he WHAT!_' he was pulled from his thoughts when he found himself incased by a tree with the upper half of Naruto sticking out of it holding a kunai to the jonin's throat.

"Sasuke Sakura quick while I have him trapped get the bells!" the blonde shouted.

"Not bad Naruto," Kakashi said before the jonin disappeared "however I expected more out of the son of two jonin."

Naruto gasped finding that Kakashi had switched places with him in his genjutsu. as fast as he could Naruto spiked his chakra and ended the Jutsu before casting the Tiger, Tiger, Horse, Ox hand signs and had his body dissolve into crimson flower petals.

Mentally Kakashi was impressed a genin had managed to get him IN a genjutsu but he didn't show it.

'_So what now you three._' the jonin mentally asked.

Sasuke, who was hiding in a tree, was ready to hurl the shuriken in his hand at the jonin when a hand stopped him. turning he saw his blonde teammate next to him shaking his head.

"Don't," Naruto said, "if he could switch places with me in a genjutsu imagine what he could do to you in a tiajutsu fight."

Sasuke scuffed and snatched his hand from Naruto.

"I don't need your help loser," Sasuke said, "You and the pink haired fog horn will just get in my way."

"Fog horn that's a good one can I use it?" Naruto asked making Sasuke sweat drop before launching him self at Kakashi and starting a tiajutsu fight.

"Idiot." Naruto said dissolving into flower petals again and appearing next to Sakura.

"Hey foghorn," Naruto said scaring Sakura, "we need to help Teme."

"BAKA!" Sakura screeched, "SASUKE-Kun WILL WIN AND GIVE ME A BELL AND YOU WILL GO BACK TO THW ACADEMY LIKE THE LOSER YOU ARE!"

"I tried Sensei I really did." Naruto muttered before jumping out into the open where Sasuke was now just a head in the ground.

"Hey cabbage head," Naruto said squatting down, "ready to listen now?"

"Just get me outta here dope." Sasuke grunted.

"How bout if I do that you and I convince Sakura to work with us and we pass this test so I can get some Ramen."

"Hn Ramen is disgusting."

"TAKE IT BACK Ramen AND DANGO ARE THE FOOD OF THE GODS!"

"Fine I'll work with you and the idiot fan girl just get me outta here." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and grabbed a hand full of the Uchiha's hair and dragging a squalling Sasuke out of the ground.

"Okay you can come out now Sakura!" Naruto called and a fuming Sakura Haruno came over ready to hit Naruto.

"BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" she shouted.

"Would you like it better if he was just a head in the ground fog horn?" Naruto asked to himself, "We need a plan to try to keep sensei still while the other two get the bells."

"And we only have an hour left." Sasuke added.

"My **Tree Bind Death** jutsu could hold him if it wasn't for the fact that he could switch places with me." Naruto said placing a finger on his chin in thought.

"none of my fire Jutsu can keep him pinned down either." Sasuke added as both he and Naruto looked at Sakura.

"I just know the Jutsu they taught at the academy." Sakura said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "You didn't train at ALL out of the academy."

"My mom said that if I trained my body would get ugly and Sasuke-kun wouldn't wanna marry me." Sakura defended.

"I prefer a konoichi wife who was strong and able to be useful." Sasuke grumbled.

"How do you put up with this?" Naruto asked the dark haired Uchiha, "If I were you I'd burn them years ago."

"I thought of it a lot but if I had I would of never been able to be a Ninja." Sasuke said.

"Fare enough but back to the matter at hand," Naruto said, "we now have only fifty-five minutes until the test is over, Ma always told me 'Gaki-Chan, Look underneath the underneath'."

"What dose that useless thing even mean?" Sakura asked snottily.

"Simple maybe the real reason of the test isn't the bells," Naruto said, "but if it isn't the bells then what is it?"

"The bells could be being used to pin us against each other," the blonde continued voicing his thoughts, "That's it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is it baka?" Sakura shouted.

"have any of you heard of a two genin cell?" Naruto asked.

"No." both the other genin said.

"So the meaning of the test is to work together to get the bells." Naruto said.

"but how like you said anything we have can't hold him long." Sakura screamed

"I could use Striking Shadow Snake again but Ma used to many times on him in the past for reading his book in public in front of her and Mom," Naruto said mentality cursing Anko right now, "and the **Dragon Fire Jutsu **causes too much damage."

"What about tiajutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"think your clan's style can cooperate with my Hebi style?" Naruto asked

"I think." Sasuke said.

"And if you don't know any Jutsu outside of what we learned at the academy then you only know the academy tiajutsu stances right?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"WHAT OF IT BAKA!" She replied.

"Then just aid us where you can." Naruto said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

With Kakashi he was reading his Icha Icha Paradise while waiting to see what his students would do. right about when he was ready to turn the page all three genin rushed foreword

'_So a frontal attack is it?_' the jonin thought as he started countering the punches of Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke Now!" Naruto called as he grabbed Sakura and dissolved into flower petals again.

"What?" Kakashi asked looking up to see Sasuke in the air.

"Take this," Sasuke roared, "**********Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**". 

Kakashi jumped to avoid the large fireball the young Uchiha launched at him.

"Sakura go!" Sasuke shouted.

"Got it Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed as she and Naruto reappeared next to Kakashi and reached for the bells.

"Kakashi turned to avoid the konoichi from grabbing the bells. Naruto growled and pulled a kunai out with his free hand and tossed it cutting the bells from the jonin's waist.

"Sasuke catch em quick!" Naruto called the Uchiha.

Before the Uchiha could act the alarm went off.

"Times up." Kakashi said lazily.

The three genin sat in front of Kakashi.

"So you three failed to get a bell within the time limit so looks like I have no choice but to," the silver-haired Ninja paused, "Pass you."

"WHAT!" the three genin shouted.

"simple you found out the real reason behind the test and worked together in the end and managed to separate the bells from me," Kakashi eye-smiled at them, "so you three pass, meet here at seven tomorrow for our first mission."

"Hia sensei." the three said and left.

Naruto entered his house to see Anko sitting at the table while Kurenai was cooking. Naruto was thankful for that. He loved his mother but the violet haired woman couldn't cook to save her life.

"Hey Gaki-Chan!" Anko said ruffling her son's hair.

"Hi ya Ma," Naruto said falling into his chair, "So how'd your test go Mom?" he asked Kurenai who smiled.

"They passed but They all need some work," Kurenai said, "Hinata Hyuuga more then others, she has the skills but no confidence."

"you'll think of something Mom," Naruto said, "so how was your day ma?"

Anko grinned sadistically.

"I got to your little friend Mizuki today," she said, "needless to say he'll be singing soprano now."

"Cool," Naruto said as Kurenai a bowl of soup in front of him and Anko, "We passed our test and Kakashi sensei said to be there at seven tomorrow."

"Just do as you told. Naruto-Kun." Kurenai said kissing her son's brow.

"And pray to Kami that you don't get the Tora mission." Anko added as she and her wife shuddered at the memories of the demon cat.

**And there's the new Ch 4 R&R please and also vote on my poll on my page beloved readers Peace. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Wave Arc pt 1

Ch 5: The Wave arc pt.1

**Disclaimer: okay I reposted Ch.4 after a review and released he was right and I was all over the place so thanks for being honest CruxisRemnants as well as jgreek for the tips. also STOP VOTING THE POLL ON THE PAIRING IS OVER! the winner was Temari. but check out my new poll on Naruto and summoning. Should he summon the toads or not I have three ideas myself like bears, bison's, or my personal favorite The Shinigami contract. but enough of that ON TO THE DISCLAIMER AND THE START OF THE WAVE ARC! Also thanks to Narutopidia with the Jutsu attacks.**

**Black Sheep dose not own Naruto. Naruto Yuuhi is a nonprofit fan based story. all rights go to Shoun jump, Toonami, Cartoon network and the creator of the best Manga ever Masashi Kishimoto, Please support the official release.**

Team 7 was currently on a mission. a mission that required skill, cunning, bravery, and balls of steel to even dare to undertake. The bane of all Genin and several Chuunin. The mission that legends say even made Kami shit herself. The Tora mission. for the FIFTIETH time this week!

"Foghorn I'm at point A and I'm gonna kill you for the code name Naruto." Sakura's voice came over the two way radio.

"That's Mirage Fox and I'm at point B" Naruto grumbled.

"This is Flambé I'm at point C." Sasuke's monotone voice came.

"Alright Team 7 wait for the signal." Kakashi's own voice joined.

The three genin waited until they heard a rustle in the bushed to the North of them.

"This is Mirage Fox I got movement permission to investigate." Naruto said over the radio set.

"Permission granted. be careful Mirage Fox." Kakashi said.

"Roger that Cyclops." Naruto said switching off his head set before Kakashi could complain about the code name.

Naruto jumped down to the bush and gazed at it before a red blur rushed past him.

"TARGET IS ON THE MOVE REPEAT TARGET IS ON THE MOVE!" Naruto shouted into his head set as he chased it.

"Copy that I see it. its heading west to the village." Sasuke came over the head set.

"Copy changing ruoit now. Fog Horn do you see it yet?!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, It's in the market and heading into an ally." Sakura said appearing around the corner and joining Naruto in the chase.

"I'm right over it," Sasuke said. Naruto turned to see the Uchiha boy running on top of the buildings and jumping from roof to roof.

"Copy that Capture but do not kill." Naruto said.

Entering the ally way Naruto saw the target and smiled.

"This is Mirage Fox. Permission to subdue target Cyclops." Naruto said into his head set.

"Roger permission granted." Kakashi's voice responded.

Naruto Quickly put himself between the target and the end of the ally before casting the hand sign for Tiger.

"**********Feather Illusion Jutsu**!" Naruto said and a collection of white feathers floated in front of the target fell into a deep sleep.

"Target subdued." Naruto said as Sakura picked up the sleeping cat.

"Roger head to the meeting point and we'll head to the Hokage Tower." Kakashi's voice said.

At the Hokage's office the Fire Lord's wife was screaming.

"OH MY BABY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWEET TORA!" The large woman wailed.

"The damn fur balls asleep," Naruto said stepping foreword and poking the cat in the face, "Kia."

Suddenly the cat woke up and started thrashing about as the large woman (Really WHAT IS THIS LADYS ANME DAMN IT!) started to crush it.

"That's right squeeze the demon cat." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura spoke slowly.

"Alright Team 7 for your next mission we have Pulling weed, Walking dogs, painting a fence..."

"Hey old man here's a crazy idea I just got," Naruto said, "How about we get a real mission and not these chores."

"Naruto Yuuhi how dare you talk to the Hokage like that," Iruka said, "Your only rookies and you have the gull to ask for a higher ranked mission."

Naruto tuned the scared Chuunin as he spoke about mission ranking and the village's economy. When Iruka finished he saw that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were asleep. Turning Iruka saw that even the Hokage was asleep."

WAKE UP!" Iruka shouted using his Big-head No Jutsu.

"So you want a real mission huh?" Sarutobi asked, "Very well we have a C-rank mission you can do, Tazuma you may come in now."

Team 7 turned to see an old man walk in with a jug of Sake in his hand.

"So these are the 'Ninja' who are suppose to protect me," Tazuma asked, "A bunch of wet behind the ears kids and the blonde looks like he couldn't even hold of an enemy." the old man laughed and started to drink from the jug in his hand when a kunai shattered it.

"As long as we are guarding you old man," Naruto said, "you will remain sober until we reach you're destination."

"R-Right." Tazuma said, "I am The Super bridge Builder Tazuma and I need you to escort me to my village and guard me from bandits until my bridge is complete."

"Sensei," Naruto said, "I feel we should leave tomorrow so that the client can sober up, if he needs a place to stay he can use the guest room at my place as long as he swears not to do anything perverted."

"Huh as if I would even," Tazuma started until Naruto took out another kunai making the old man sweat, "Okay I swear."

"Good meet at the gate at six tomorrow morning and we'll leave." Kakashi said and he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Sasuke-kun now that we're done for the day will you..?" Sakura started

"No." Sasuke said and he left as well. Sakura following refusing to give up.

"Alright old drunk follow me and remember your promise." Naruto said leading Tazuma to his house.

Once the two arrived at the Yuuhi residence Naruto opened the door and immediately Tazuma shot back with a monster nose bleed while Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh Mom, Ma we got company please stop making-out unless its in your room." Naruto said placing a hand on his forehead.

Kurenai and Anko separated to see Tazuma on the floor twitching with blood coming out of his nose.

"hey Gaki-Chan whose the old fart?" Anko asked unstraddling Kurenai and adjusting her mesh shirt while Kurenai straightened out her battle dress.

"my team got a C-Rank mission and he's the client," Naruto said dragging Tazuma into the house and closing the door, "he's drunk so we're gonna leave tomorrow to Water Country to guard him while he builds a bridge or something."

"Pretty Ladies Kissing." Tazuma muttered.

"Remember your promise old man," Naruto said, "those are my mothers your talking about."

"Lucky Gaki." Tazuma said standing up.

"Just go sleep off the Sake and don't let me catch you listening at their door later." Naruto groaned leading Tazuma to the guest room and shutting the door.

"So I take it he enjoyed the show?" Anko asked coming up next to him with her trench coat draped over her arm.

"Like you wouldn't believe ma." Naruto said heading to his room to pack while Anko followed him.

"Need any help?" Anko asked.

"Nah just need a few sets of clothes, med kit, camping gear and I plan on doubling the number of weapons I usually carry." Naruto said pulling a scroll out of the drawer of his dresser.

"Your taking them?" Anko asked sitting on her son's bed.

"Never know what you'll need." Naruto said setting the scroll in his backpack.

"Just promise me you'll be careful Gaki-Chan," Anko said, "I know you can handle yourself but you know how your mom gets at the thought of you on a mission like this."

"I know Mama." Naruto said.

"You ain't called me 'Mama' since you were eight." Anko pointed out.

"Eh this was one of our tender moments so it felt right." Naruto said teasingly as Anko pulled him into a tender hug.

"look after yourself Naruto," Anko said, "I'd hate to think of what your mom would do if you died."

"She'd pull a you and come charging after me in the afterlife and whoop my ass."

"Language Naruto Yuuhi." Anko warned smiling all the same.

"Japanese Ma." Naruto shoat back.

"Good boy." Anko said ruffling her son's hair.

The next morning Team 7 was seen off by Anko and Kurenai who was with her students Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Are you sure you have everything Naruto-kun?" Kurenai Asked for the twentieth time that morning as she fussed with his back pack, "Shuriken, Kunai, extra underwear."

"MOM!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry just checking."

"Nai-Chan cut the line already," Anko said, "he's a Ninja of Konoha now."

"I know Anko-Chan," Kurenai said, "just a mother worrying about her baby."

"Not a baby anymore Mom," Naruto said hugging her, "I'm a kick ass Ninja now."

"Naruto Yuuhi what have I told you about using language like that?!" Kurenai scolded.

"That I better be faster then you if you do." Naruto answered running off before Kurenai could say anything.

"I blame you for that." Kurenai said to Anko as they watched their son leave.

"Yeppers," Anko said smiling proudly, "a chip off the young fine ass block if you ask me."

With Team 7. they were closing in on the border of wave country when two figures leapt from the trees and trapped Kakashi in chains that shredded him to bits.

"One down." one of the two mist Ninja said

"SENSEI!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura guard the client Sasuke with me." Naruto ordered charging the two opponents.

"**Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Jutsu********!**" Sasuke shouted sending small fire balls at the two attackers.

the two avoided the small burst of fire while Naruto appeared behind them already casting hand signs for snake and tiger.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!**" Naruto shouted as the snakes emerged from his right sleeve and clamped their jaws down on the two, "you two have just been poisoned by the most penitent of snakes in the Elemental Nations surrender and tell me what you want."

"Good job you three," the genin turned to see Kakashi coming out of the forest unharmed, "Naruto has Anko taught you and interrogation skills?"

"A few," Naruto said pulling a kunai out and licking the edge of the knife like Anko usually does, "give me a few minutes and these two will either be singing to our tune or in sopranos when I'm done with them."

"Wh-what are you gonna do brat." one asked already feeling the poison in his veins.

"Oh you know a little this a little bit of that now lets see if we can't get who your target was out of you." Naruto said administrating the antidote to them so they wouldn't die during his 'play time' as he and Anko called it.

Dragging them behind the trees, Team 7 waited for a few minutes until the sounds of girls screaming filled their ears. Fifteen minutes later Naruto emerged glaring at Tazuma.

"Oh Lucy you got some splaining too do." Naruto said.

And Tazuma told them about how Gato had taken over wave country and had shoved his village into a stage of ruin.

"Alright we'll help ya out old man." Naruto said shrugging.

"WHAT DIDN"T YOU HEAR HIM Naruto-BAKA This IS WAY OUT OF OUR LEAUGE!" Sakura screeched.

"Oh I know that but I never said we we're going in alone." Naruto said cutting his thumb with a kunai before pulling a scroll out of his bag and casting the hand signs Boar, Dog, Bird Monkey and Ram.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Hintoro!**" Naruto shouted summoning a small snake.

"**Why did you summon me Naruto?**" the snake asked.

"Hintoro-chan, I need you to take this letter to Ma and have take it to the Hokage to send backup to Wave Country ASAP." Naruto said handing a scroll to the know identified Hintoro who swallowed it before bowing and un-summoning itself.

"Right, now that Hintoro-chan is on her way to Konoha to have reinforcement sent to us we can head to Wave and met up with them there." Naruto said re shouldering his bag.

"Right let's get going." Kakashi said as Team 7 continued to Wave.

**So how was that R&R pleeeeeaaaaaaase. also who should be sent to aid Team 7 look for the pool later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wave Arc pt2 enter Zabuza

Ch. 6 Wave arc pt 2 Enter Zabuza.

**Black Sheep: Aright I brought in a guest please welcome Leader of Team 7 and former ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake.**

**Kakashi: Yo.**

**Black Sheep: Alright Kakashi would you read the winner of the Last poll please.**

**Kakashi: Certainly the winner is after reading both the poll and reviews are...TEAM GAI! (faints)**

**Gai: AHHHHH KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL WHY DID YOU FAINT. IT IS MOST UNTYOUTHFUL!**

**Black Sheep: Inside voice Gai.**

**Gai: MY APOLOGIES YOUTHFUL WRITER-SAN. ITS JUST THAT KIAKASHI'S UNYOUTHFUL FAINTING NEARLY DEMINISHED MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!**

**Black Sheep: Kami forbid that should happen. since Kakashi fainted would you do the disclaimer?**

**Gai: Black SheepDOES NOT OWN Naruto OR ANY Naruto BASED PARADIES PLEASE SUPPORT THE YOUTHFUL REAL RELEASE! IF YOU DON'T I WILL DO 10000000000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, AND IF I FAIL I SHALL DO 2,900,000 KICKS AND IF I FAIL THAT I SHALL...**

**Black Sheep: (SLAM! looks at frying pan in hand) Whoa Anko was right; frying pans do work just as well as a kunai.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office in Konoha when a burst of smoke filled his office and a small snake not even two feet long sat coiled up on his desk.

"**Hokage-SSSSSama, Naruto-SSSSSSSama ssssssent you a messssssage.**" Hintoro hissed unlatching her haws and regurgitating the scroll Naruto sent with her and desummoning herself.

_Old man Third_

_The Client lied about the mission rank, my squads mission has become a C turned A-rank mission. please send a support team to aid us_

_signed_

_Naruto Yuuhi_

Hiruzen gasped before standing.

"ANBU." the Third Fire Shadow called and a man in a boar mask appeared, "Get my Team Gai ASAP, this is a top matter."

"Hia Hokage-Sama." Boar said before body-flickering out of the office.

Ten minutes later a large man in a green leotard and big eyebrows and a jonin vest, a boy dressed the same way minus the vest, a girl in Chinese clothing and her brown hair done up in two buns, and a boy with long brown hair and lavender eyes entered the office.

"Ten minutes ago this message arrived to me via a summon," Hiruzen said tossing the scroll to the jonin of the group, "I'm assigning you Team Gai to aid Team 7 in Wave country, you are to leave immediately."

"HIA HOKAGE-SAMA," The jonin shouted, "WE WILL AID OUR COMRADS WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"HIA GIA SENSEI AND IF WE DO NOT CATCH UP WITH THEM IN ONE DAY I SHALL DO 1000 VERTICAL PUSH-UPS!" the boy shouted in equal volume.

"LEE, MY PRIZED STUDENT," Gai shouted," YOUR YOUTH SHOWS NO BOUNDS I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GIA SENSEI!"

The two now identified as Gai and Lee then embraced each other and a sun set appeared behind them and waves crashed off the rocks that mysriously appeared.

"Will you two give it a rest at this rate they'll be in Wave before we even leave the village." the girl said.

"This was fated to happen." the lavender eyed boy said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"NEJI MY ETERNAL RIVAL," Lee shouted looking at Neji, "I SHALL BREAK YOU OF YOUR NONSENSE OF FATE ONE DAY! YOSH!"

"You have as much chance of that as TenTen has of missing a target." Neji said lowering his head to his teammate and sensei.

TenTen didn't know wither to hit the Hyuuga boy or not after that comment.

"ALRIGHT TEAM LET US PACK AND RUN TO CATCH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL KAKASHI! TRIPLE SPEED ALL THE WAY TO WAVE!" Gai said

"SENSEI MAY WE DO IT A FOUR TIMES THE SPEED?!" Lee asked.

"AHH LEE WE SHALL NOW DO IT AT FIVE TIMES THE SPEED!"

"YOSH GAI SENSEI!"

"Don't start that again." Neji said turning and leaving to prepare for his mission.

"Kami why at five times the normal team?" TenTen whined following the Hyuuga prodigy.

'_This is the ONLY team to pass last year?_' Hiruzen asked himself watching the team leave.

Team 7 we're sitting in a boat rowing to Tazuna's village Naruto was sitting at the bow looking around just incase they were attacked by more Ninja, Kakashi was reading his smut as usual, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and said Emo Teme was brooding.

Thirty minutes later the four Ninja and the bridge builder stepped onto the shore. Once again Naruto looked around while they walked before throwing a kunai into the bushed scaring Sakura and Tazuna.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING Naruto-BAKA?" Sakura shouted.

"YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HART ATTACK!" Tazuna shouted clutching his chest.

Naruto walked over and retrieved his kunai and saw a rabbit where he had thrown it.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said holding up the rabbit, "Whets wrong with this picture here?"

"You were spooked by a harmless rabbit Baka!" Sakura answered.

"No Sakura," Naruto said, "its summer and this rabbit is snow white."

"Which means its the wrong color for this season," Kakashi said putting his book away and looking around when a whistling sound filled his ears, "GET DOWN!" he ordered as he tackled Sasuke and Tazuna to the ground while Naruto ran to Sakura and pushed her to the ground Sakura.

"PERVERT!" Sakura shouted slamming her fist onto Naruto's head.

"Pervert," Naruto said outraged, "if I hadn't of tackled you you'd be headless." he added pointing to where a large sword was lodged into a tree.

"That sword," Kakashi said standing up, "Seems you've finally caught us...Zabuza Momochi."

The three genin's looked back to the sword to bee a man standing on the hilt with his back towards them.

"Kakashi no Sharingan," Zabuza said back flipping off his sword and pulling it free of the tree, "otherwise known as Konoha's Copy Cat Ninja."

"Seems my fame proceeds me," Kakashi said lifting the left side of his head band to revel the Sharingan eye.

'_The Sharingan!'_ Sasuke thought, '_A doujutsu known to only MY clan, how'd he get it?'_

"So the famed Sharingan reveled already huh," Zabuza said hefting his sword onto his back, "I'm honored."

"No one has ever seen this eye and live," Kakashi said slipping into a tiajutsu stance, "I plan to keep it that way."

"And might as well have your friend come out too." Naruto said stepping away from the group.

Everyone looked at him as a Kiri Hunter Ninja appeared next to Zabuza.

"So Hunter-Chan," Naruto said pulling out a kunai and twirling it on his finger, "tell me if you really are a hunter Ninja why didn't you eliminate Zabuza on sight as is the case for all missing Ninja?" he asked looking at the Hunter Ninja.

"How did you know I was there?" The Hunter asked.

"A lot of people don't know this about me besides my family and two best friends, even the Hokage doesn't know this," Naruto said, "I'm a sensor type Ninja, I can detect even the faintest chakra from ten miles away."

"How can you do that dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"First rule of Ma's training do not talk about Ma's training." Naruto said dropping into the fetal position and crying aname tears.

"Why is he crying?" The hunter Ninja asked.

"SECOND RULE OF MA'S TRAINING!" Naruto shouted still crying before jumping up all signs of crying gone, "And scene." he said bowing dramatically.

"Who are you?" The Hunter Ninja asked.

"Its often polite to introduce yourself first Hunter-Chan," Naruto said, "However Mom would trap me in a genjutsu filled with Raman and me unable to eat any if I wasn't a gentleman so my name is Naruto Yuuhi."

"Haku Yuki," Haku said removing her mask, "And by the way I'm a boy."

That made everyone but Zabuza and Naruto fall over in shock

'_He's a boy and cuter then me!' _Sakura thought.

'_No way he's a boy!'_ Tazuna and Kakashi thought.

'_No Way!' _Sasuke thought.

"I don't think so Haku-Chan," Naruto said, "see as well as being a sensor type I also have heightened senses such as hearing and smell and my nose tells me other wise, by the way try Jasmine tea with Honey suckles and crushed up peach flowers, helps with the cramps and bloating."

Both Haku and Sakura wrote down what the blonde said while all the males looked at him at why he knew that.

"I was raised by two women since I was four," Naruto said at the looks he was getting from Sasuke and Kakashi, "After a while you learn what works and what doesn't."

"I really don't envy you dope." Sasuke said shuddering at the thought of being around two temperamental konoichi during their time of the month.

"Me either." Kakashi said.

"Enough of this," Zabuza shouted doing a set of hand signs faster then Naruto could follow, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" he shouted and the area was covered in a thick mist.

"Heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, jugular vein, spine, larynx and collar bone," Zabuza's voice filled the air, "which should I go for first?"

"How bout we skip the KI moment and get to the fun part?" Naruto asked licking the edge of his kunai in eagerness.

"I like you gaki," Zabuza's voice came from behind him, "shame I have to kill you."

"First only my Ma gets to call me 'gaki'," Naruto said blocking Zabuza's blade, "and I don't die easily." he added dissolving into crimson flower petals

"What?" Zabuza asked wondering when he made a clone.

"**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death!**" Naruto's voice came from around Zabuza this time and a large tree baring crimson flowers wrapped itself around Zabuza's torso.

Naruto started growing out of the side of the tree beside Zabuza's head with a kunai in his hand.

"And here I thought it'd be harder then this." Naruto said.

Before Naruto could strike his genjutsu was disrupted by a senbon landing in Zabuza's arm, the pain spiking his chakra ending the Jutsu.

"Damn forgot about you Haku-Chan." Naruto said flipping away before Zabuza could swing his sword and cut him in half.

"Naruto you guard the builder I'll handle Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi said landing in front of Naruto.

"But sensei that's no fun," Naruto whined, "can't I at least play with Haku-Chan?"

"These two are out of your league Naruto." Kakashi reasoned.

"Sensei I was torturing people with Ma on 'take your gaki to work day' since I was six years old so if its the killing thing your worried about don't bother I've seen people die and even had a few die on me ." Naruto said glaring at his sensei.

"Fine but if you get in a jam I'm stepping in and you stand down no questions asked." Kakashi said.

"Fine," Naruto said turning back to Haku, "sorry Haku-Chan, now which do you want to play first 'Dose it bend that way?' or 'will that grow back?'"

"Surprise me." Haku said throwing three senbon needles at him and Naruto dodged by bending backwards.

"Alrighty then." Naruto said, "I guess we can play 'Dose it bend that way?' since you lack what Ma and I try to see if it grows back." Naruto said throwing a couple of kunai at the dark haired girl.

Haku deflected them with another senbon needle and Naruto rushed forward using his Hebi style tiajutsu to strike at Haku until she caught one of his fist.

"I failed to mention something Naruto Yuuhi," Haku said forming a single hand sign, "I have a blood line **Demonic Ice Mirrors **!" Naruto's eyes widened as mirrors made of ice surrounded him and Haku. Haku kicked him in the stomach before entering one of the mirrors.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted standing up with a seductive grin Anko would be proud of, "someone who knows how to play." looking around at the hundreds of Haku's around him.

"I'm sorry," Haku said, "I didn't want to kill any of you." she said throwing senbon at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and quickly cast the hand signs for Tiger, Tiger, Horse, Ox and saying.

"**Genjutsu: Petal Disperse!**" He said dissolving into crimson flower petals.

"You know Haku-Chan," Haku turned in her mirror to see Naruto outside of the dome smiling licking the edge of a kunai, "Your really fun to play with."

"Thank you." Haku said dismissing her Demonic Ice Mirrors leaving puddles of water.

"Seems if I want to beat you I'll have to bring out my favorite play mates," Naruto said holding up a scroll and biting his thumb before unrolling the scroll and smearing blood on and forming a set of hand seals and shouting "**Summoning Technique: Hebi Squad**!" a burst of smoke covered Naruto.

When the smoke cleared two horse sized snakes were wrapped around Naruto's arms while a third snake the same size was wrapped around his waist.

"When I was younger My mother Anko Yuuhi the snake mistress of my village told me about summons," Naruto explained, "when she said I couldn't sign her snake contract I thought of something my classmate Kiba's sister did with her three dog Ninja hounds and stored them in scrolls, I told my idea to Ma and we started training wild snakes to be my personal summons, these three are the first ones I ever trained by myself called the Hebi Squad."

The snake on his left arm, a purple cobra turned its head to its summoner and spoke.

"**What do you need Naruto-SSSSSama?**" it asked.

"Well Fang-kun," Naruto said to the cobra, "this girl is our opponent, she has an ice bloodline so I cant get close to her with out possibly being frozen, I hate to ask you guys this but can you help me fight her?"

The snake on his right arm, A red rattle snake, shook his tail making it rattle.

"**Gregorio issss right Naruto-SSSSSama,**" the snake around his waist, a yellow anaconda said, "**We would fight with you no matter the opponent.**"

"Thank you Sara-Chan," Naruto said turning back to Haku, "Now Haku-Chan time for my pets favorite game called' dodge the snake.'"

When he finished speaking all three snakes unwound themselves from their summoner and lunges at Haku. Fang and Gregorio snapping their venomous teeth at the girl while Sara tried to pin her down long enough to get her in his coils.

"**********1000 Flying Needles of Death!**" Haku said sending thousand of ice shards at the serpents only for them to angle their bodies around them.

Naruto smile before jumping off of Sara's head and kicking Haku in the face shattering her mask.

All the time they were fight Kakashi watched in awe as his student not only escaped the trap Haku had used but also summoned three snaked that size and still be able to fight himself

"Don't get distracted Kakashi," Zabuza said swinging his sword at the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi dodged the attack.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique********!**" Zabuza said sending a dragon made of water at the Sharingan user.

Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy the missing nin's Jutsu.

"**********Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!**" Kakashi shouted sending a water dragon of his own to intercept the attack.

"Your good Zabuza," Kakashi said, "however We're rather in a hurry so I'm going to have to end this."

"Indeed Kakashi," Zabuza said, "**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!**" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique.) a large amount of water rose from the river and shot at kakashi knocking him off his feet and into the river.

'_Strange,_' kakashi thought rising out of the water, '_This water is heaver the normal water...WAIT!_'

"**Water Prison Technique********!**" Zabuza said behind him and a sphere of water surrounded his hand and trapped Kakashi inside.

Kakashi looked to see that Zabuza had knocked him into the water then used the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu to have his copy trap him in the Water Prison Technique.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Get Naruto and the bridge builder back to Konoha NOW!" Kakashi shouted from his prison.

"No kind do kakashi-kun," Naruto said pausing in his fight long enough to speak, "like you told us never abandon your teammates if we did that we'd be hypocrites."

"I... That is... I don't think... ERG!" Kakashi said getting frustrated when a familiar, annoying voice rang out.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"Dynamic what?" Zabuza asked as a foot connected with his face.

"Who the what now?" Naruto, Fang and Sara asked together while Gregorio rattled his tail in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked picking himself.

"Konoha's Noble Blue Beast," Gai said striking a nice guy pose, "Might Gai!"

"I AM KONOHA'S MOST HANDSOME DEVIL," Lee said striking the same pose as his mentor, "I AM ROCK LEE!"

"Do we have to do this?" TenTen asked landing next to them and panting heavily.

"We were fated to be with the two most annoying people in Konoha." Neji said.

"You know these clowns?" Zabuza asked.

"Just the jonin," kakashi said, "I'm his supposed Eternal Rival."

"I feel sorry for you. Zabuza said.

"Most do." Kakashi said

"Ah my Youthful Rival how did you get trapped in such an unyouthful technique?" Gai asked.

"Hmm you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"AHHHH KAKASHI YOUR HIP AND TOO COOL ATTITUDE WILL NOT DOUSE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai Shouted with anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Well well Kakashi," Zabuza said hefting his sword onto his shoulder "seems this guy needs his stupid flames of youth to be diminished."

It grew uncomfortably quiet as Kakashi, TenTen and Neji both put their heads in their hands.

"Oh boy you had to go for the flames."

What did you say?" Gai asked shaking.

"You shouldn't have done that." kakashi said remembering when he first and last insulted Gai's flames of youth.

"What did you say?" Gai asked again.

"Now your in for it." Neji said.

"I SHALL DEFEAT YOU IN THE NAME OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted as flames shot out around him.

**Oh boy Zabuza should NOT have done that. R&R or else I'll tell Gai you insulted the flames of youth. Ja Ne.**


	7. Chapter 7:Revenge of the Flames of Youth

CH.7: Revenge of the Flames of Youth

**Black Sheep:****Hello again my readers I asked Kakashi and Gai to come back but their having a challenge so please welcome the mothers of our hero...KURENAI AND ANKO**

**Anko: Hello Gaki-Writer.**

**Kurenai: Hello Ero Punk Ninja.**

**Black Sheep: Hello ladies so any predictions on how the fight between Gai and Zabuza will go?**

**Anko: Bushy Brow will throw some kicks and shit and shout about youth.**

**Kurenai: I agree with my wife on this one.**

**Black Sheep: So how do you fell Naruto is doing in his fight against Haku?**

**ANKO: I'M SO PROUD OF MY LIL RATTLE SNAKE! :)**

**Kurenai: I'm proud but also worried about him.**

**Black Sheep: Okay last question, this was sent in by Jeriya of the Sannin... lets skip this one shall we would you ladies like to do the disclaimer while I track down a fellow perv and beat him senselessly.**

**Anko/Kurenai: Black Sheep dose not own Naruto or Naruto based parody. we are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The song Gai sings is in the melody of Make a Man Out of You from Mulan, Don't own that either Disney dose, please support the official release.**

"FOR YOUTH LEE THE BOOM BOX!" Gai shouted.

"YES GAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted pulling out a portable radio and pushing the play button.

Then Gai did the one thing that scared Kakashi more than his eye brows. He started to sing

"LETS GET DOWN TO BUISSNESS, TO SHOW OUR YOUTH!" Gai sang loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"Zabuza sang in equal volume wondering why he was even singing.

"SHUT UP, MY FOE," Gai sang while getting into the Strong Fist stance, "YOUR THE SADDEST MAN I EVER FACES BUT YOU CAN BET THAT WHEN I'M THROUGH, I WILL SHOW YOU, MY FLAMES, OF YOUTH!"

"RAISE YOUR FIST TO THE SKY AND SHOUT YOUR YOUTH!" Gai sang out.

"I WILL SHOW MY YOUTH," Lee sang all of a sudden making everyone back away from him, "FOR YOU GAI SENSEI!"

"YOUR A FUZZY BROWED SCARY LOT AND YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE!" Kakashi sang annoyed, "THAT WE DO NOT HAVE THE FLAMES YOUTH!"

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee sang.

"YOU MUST BE SWIFT A CORSING RIVER!" Gai sang kicking Zabuza in the face.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!"

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTIRIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTH!"

"I'm never gonna catch a break." Zabuza sang.

"Say good-bye to my sanity." TenTen sang placing her head in her hand.

"Boy was I fool for sending word." Naruto sang.

"**This guy scared to death.**" Fang sang while trying to bite Haku

"Hope he doesn't look at me." Haku sang.

"Now I wish I knew how to swim." Kakashi sang from the water prison.

FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee sang.

"YOU MUST BE SWIFT A CORSING RIVER!" Gai sang kicking Zabuza in the chest.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!" a punch to the face.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTIRIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTH!"

"Time is racing towards us," Neji spoke sang, "Until I loose my mind."

"What the heck is wrong with them?" Sasuke sang.

"**How are you alive?**" Sara sang.

"Focus on our fight Sara," Naruto sang from where He, Gregorio and Fang were fighting Haku still in a tiajutsu fight, "And we might survive!"

"SASUKE-KUN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Sakura sang loudly

"No Sakura no I won't." Sasuke sang back.

"HOW 'BOUT NOW?" She sang.

"No you damn Fan girl!" He sang angrily.

FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai sang.

"YOU MUST BE SWIFT A CORSING RIVER!" Gai preformed Leaf Hurricane on Zabuza.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!" another Dynamic Entry

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTIRIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTH!"

FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai sang.

"I MUST BE SWIFT A CORSING RIVER!" Lee sang joining his mentor in his battle with Zabuza using his True Leaf Hurricane.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!" Lee kicked Zabuza into the air.

"FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTIRIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUTH!" Gai and Lee appeared on either side of Zabuza and grabbed him and started to rapidly spin head first to the ground.

"DUO PRIMARY LOTUS!" the Duo of the Eye-Brows shouted slamming Zabuza into the ground

"LEE YOUR YOUTH HAS INCREASED RAPIDLY MY STUDENT!" Gai shouted jumping out of the crater.

"THANK YOU GAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted joining him.

"What the heck just happened?" Sasuke asked.

"You just experienced Gai's must feared Jutsu besides his sun set genjutsu that can't be broken." Kakashi gurgled as the Mizu Bushin turned to water and he was freed from the water prison.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"His sing along no Jutsu." Kakashi said making his students and the snake summons face fault.

"Haku," Zabuza said climbing out of the crater using his sword as a crutch, "retreat for now."

"Yes Zabuza Sama." Haku said appearing next to her master and disappearing with him.

"How unyouthful," Gai said, "left without saying good-bye."

"Most unyouthful indeed Gai-Sensei." Lee said.

"Well let's get to Tazuna's house so we can prepare for when we next see them," Kakashi said lowering his head-band, "By the way I'm gonna pass out now, goodnight."

At his words Kakashi fell over unconscious.

"Unbeeavable." Naruto said. The Hebi Squad nodded before returning to the summoning realm.

"so whose carrying him?" Sasuke asked.

"I summoned four snakes today so you two figure it out." Naruto said.

"I SHALL CARRY MY ETERNAL RIVAL TO THE CLIENTS HOUSE!" Gai shouted, "WE SHALL MAKE THIS A TRAINING EXERSICE, LEE CARRY NEJI AND TENTEN SHALL CARRY TEAM 7'S FEMALE MEMBER AND WE SHALL RACE TO THE CLIENTS HOUSE, and LOSER DOSE 500 PUSH UPS!"

At his words TenTen didn't even bother to ask Sakura for permission, She threw the pink haired girl over her shoulder looked at the builder for directions who pointed the way to his house and rushed off at the speed of sound.

"Wow she must really not want to do push ups." Naruto said looking at the bun haired girl run off.

"If you try to do that I'll hurt you." Sasuke said.

The remanding Ninja and the builder arrived at Tazuna's house to see Sakura pinned upside down to a tree while TenTen was cleaning her ear with her pinky.

"Is she always that loud?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"SASUKE-KUN SHE ATTACKED ME PLEASE SAVE ME!" Sakura shouted from her place on the tree.

"You shouldn't of screamed in her ear then Fog Horn." Naruto said following Tazuna to the door.

"Tsunami," Tazuna called, "I'm back."

Tsunami came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel

"So you got the Ninja." she said in a firm voice.

"He paid us for a C-rank mission," Naruto said, "but seeing as it turned A-Rank on us I sent a snake summon back to Konoha and Old Man Hokage sent Bushy Brow and his Genin team as support."

"WE ARE HAPPY TO AID OUR YOUTHFUL COMMRADS," Gai shouted, "MS. TSUNAMI IS THERE A PLACE I MAY PLACE MY EXAHSTED COMMRAD AND ETERNAL RIVAL?"

"Up stairs and please don't shout in the house." Tsunami said before returning to the kitchen.

"Right I'll place Kakashi upstairs then we can meet in the kitchen and share skills and go over shifts in guarding the builder!" Gai said carrying Kakashi upstairs while the genin went into the kitchen.

"So since we're going to be working together we should introduce ourselves," Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Yuuhi, I like foxes, snakes Ramen, Dango, my friends and my mothers, my dislikes are perverts, pink haired banshee, people who insult my mothers because of their sexuality and a little orange book, my hobbies are playing 'Dose it grow back' and 'Dose it bend that way' with people who piss me or my mothers off, training in genjutsu and gardening, and my dream is to show the world that genjutsu is not to be underestimated like my Mom."

"Yosh I am Rock Lee," Lee said extending a hand to Naruto who shook it, "I like Training, The Flames of Youth, and Gai-Sensei, I dislike resting, being forced to not train and Neji's hip and cool attitude, my hobbies are training and spreading the Flames of Youth and my dream is to be a great Ninja even if I can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

"You can only do tiajutsu?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Lee, "What styles of fight in do you know?"

"I have studied the Strong Fist style from Gai-Sensei." Lee said.

"So I guess my Hebi style wouldn't work for you then," Naruto muttered, "Okay Bun-Bun you next." he said cheerfully pointing at TenTen.

TenTen scowled at the nick name.

"My name is TenTen, I like weapons, training with weapons and pork buns, I dislike the same as Naruto except the mother thing, my hobbies are studying deferent types of Ninja weapons and my dream is to be the best weapons expert in history.

"Sasuke you now the drill." Naruto said to the brooding avenger.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, "I don't really like anything unless its Emo, and everything is pointless to me, I don't have a dream but an ambition, I'm gonna revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

"So basically the same thing you said on day one huh?" Naruto asked sarcastically, "Sakura go and so help me if you scream I will feed you to Sara-Chan."

"I'm Sakura Haruno my likes..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled, "my hobbies are..." again looks at Sasuke while Naruto said 'Stalker' and covering up as a cough, "and my dream is..." looked at Sasuke and shrieks loudly.

"And there goes the peaceful atmosphere," Naruto said looking at Sakura, "Didn't Tsunami say no yelling in the house."

"I don't need to listen to her." Sakura said snottily.

"You will listen to our host or you'll wake up with your bed filled with every snake I have." Naruto said glaring at Sakura who humored and crossed her arms.

"Is she always like this?" Neji asked keeping his eyes closed and arms crossed as well.

"Yes," Naruto said "She's why I wanna become chuunin ASAP so I can get a new team."

"I can understand that if she always yelling." TenTen said remembering how loud the pink haired girl had screamed at her when they arrived after TenTen had apologized.

"Well I guess it's your turn since we've all gone." Naruto said gesturing to Neji.

"I am Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan," Neji said, "I have no likes and I dislike the Caged Bird Seal of my clan put on us Branch Members and the Main House. My dream is too end the appreshen on the Branch Family and end the Cursed Seal."

"May I see this seal," Naruto asked, "I learned about them from my mother Anko and I might be able to help."

Neji hesitated a bit before removing his head band and showing them the seal on his fore head.

Naruto looked at it before growling.

"Idiots, "Naruto growled out, "who puts a torture seal on their family, I can see how they put a link to your eyes that destroys them when you die to protect your secrets but this is a ridicules seal."

"The branch Members of my clan are slaves to the Main House," Neji said returning his headband to his brow and sighing, "It is my fate."

"I don't believe in fate," Naruto said, "If fate controlled everything I would have died at four years old, but I was adopted by two loving caring women I'm proud to call my mothers and was given a good home."

"As was your fate." Neji said.

"Actually people don't know I know this but the civilian council is the reason I wasn't adopted sooner, seems they've gotten to big for the britches and but a band on me being adopted do to a seal of my own, and no I won't share it because its a SS-class secret, but my mothers went around them and straight to the Hokage and here I am." Naruto said standing and leaving but not before saying to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Remember Neji, we control our own lives not anyone else." Naruto said before leaving to rest. tomorrow they had work to do.

**So what do you think, R&R please? Ja Ne**


	8. Ch8: Skills and Torture

Ch.8: Skills and Torture

**Disclaimer: No new guest on the Black Sheep disclaimer point of the story just straight to it, I don't own Naruto or Naruto based story, I do own Naruto's snakes summons though so ask if you want to use them. Masashi Kishimoto sensei owns Naruto and his friends please support the official release. Also thanks to Shadow2485 and RedDemonBeastBoy for their reviews and helpful words and questions. And Shadow, PLEEEEEEAAAAASE DON"T KIDNAP ME! lol jk Ja Ne.**

Gai sat with his comrade and 'eternal rival' jonin Kakashi Hatake laying on a futon in the client's house. After making sure he was situated the tiajutsu expert left the room and went down stairs to see all of his genin students and two of Kakashi's student's in the kitchen.

"Where is the third member of your squad?" He asked Sakura who crossed her arm.

"Who cares, Naruto-Baka is weak and always trying to show up Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"I'm right here Mega Brow-sensei," Naruto said making everyone turn to see the blonde on the ceiling with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, "let's get started shall we."

"Right," Gai said, "Neji you start than Lee followed by TenTen then your squad can go."

"I am proficient in the Jyuken style tiajutsu and the Byakugan all-seeing while eye." Neji said.

"Yosh I am training in the Goken style tiajutsu fighting style." Lee said.

"I'm a long-range fighter with multiple weapons and using Fuinjutsu in my fighting style." TenTen said.

Sakura gulped before speaking.

"I have the academy fighting style and Jutsu." Sakura said.

"And a loud voice that can peel paint off a house." Naruto muttered making most people nod and TenTen giggle.

"I have my clan's tiajutsu style, and various fire Jutsu." Sasuke said.  
Naruto grinned and dropped down from the ceiling and sat down at the table.

"I know three different genjutsu, the Seneijashu as well as currently I'm carrying three different snake summons I captured and trained as my Ninken and I'm a sensor." Naruto smiled.

"You have three of those things on you?" Sakura asked paling.

"Well counting Hintoro, the Hebi Squad and the snake the same size as most boss summons I think it the total count of snakes I have on me are five." Naruto said placing a finger on his chin as if thinking.

"Dope give me those scrolls," Sasuke said, "only an elite like me needs that much power not the son of two women who are twisted away from Kami."  
"Sasuke," Naruto said standing up turning over his chair, "I can handle you demanding my secret techniques but I will NOT sit here and listen to you degrade my family just because your clan was killed by your own."

At his words Sasuke stood as well and cocked back his fist to strike when Gai intervened.

"Now fighting amongst our selves is not needed right now," the jonin said, "Now Uchiha, Yuuhi has a right to deny you his skills he worked hard to obtain and for you to ask him to give them to you just because of your name is most unyouthful, but to attack his family as well is dishonorable."

his students minus Neji nodded.

"Now has Kakashi taught you to climb trees yet?" Gai asked.

"What kind of Baka doesn't know how to climb trees?" Sakura asked in a know it all voice.

"With out using your hands." Gai added giving her a 'Nice Guy' pose making her shudder and try to hide behind Sasuke who simply moved.

"He means can we use our chakra to climb trees using our feet," Naruto said still angry about what Sasuke had said about his family, "like how I was on the ceiling."

"How does that useless technique make us stronger?" Sasuke asked.

"It increased your chakra control and reserves," Gai explained, "So tomorrow you and your teammate will start on tree climbing while my team and your other member will work in shifts to guard Tazuna-san from hostile people while he builds his youthful bridge."

"So whose working with who Gai-sensei?" TenTen asked.

"Neji and Lee will go with Tazuna-san to the bridge after breakfast while you, Naruto-san and I help Uchiha-san and Haruno-san with the tree walking exercise and train as well," Gai said, "then at noon you and Naruto will go to the bridge while Neji and Lee train with us."

"Seems like a good plan," Naruto said," but wouldn't be better is each team had a long and close range fighter each?"

"While that is true I would feel more comfortable if there was a sensor on each team," Gai said, "with Neji's Byakugan and your ability to sense chakra We have less likeness of being caught in a surprise attack."

Naruto nodded.

"So now to bed my youthful comrades for tomorrow we train at four o'clock in the morning." Gai said laughing while Lee looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"Is he for real?" Sakura asked paling at the thought of losing sleep making her ugly for her Sasuke.

"Gai-sensei is only serious about two things," Neji said, "Training and his so-called 'Flames of Youth.'"

Sakura groaned as they headed for bed.

The next morning Sakura and Sasuke still groggy found themselves standing in the forest with Gai, Naruto and TenTen.

"Alright my youthful friends," Gai said loudly, "the key to tree walking is to focus a balanced amount of chakra to the souls of your feet, too much and you'll fly off, too little and you will not stick."

Gai looked at TenTen who threw two kunai at Sasuke's and Sakura's feet.

"I suggest using those to track your progress," She said, "it makes it easier to see how far you gotten."

"And while they do that TenTen you and Young Naruto will spar with a five-minute break every two hours." Gai said making TenTen pail and Naruto groan.

While Sasuke attempted to climb the tree Sakura got it on the first try so Gai told her to run up and down the tree fifty times to increase her chakra capacity

While they did this Naruto and TenTen stood off a few feet from them in a one-sided tiajutsu spar. while TenTen attempted to hit him, Naruto used the flexibility he gained from years of training in Hebi style to bend his torso around her punches and kicks. after a while TenTen started throwing various weapons at the blonde snake and genjutsu user.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!**" Naruto said sending Gardner snakes out of the one sleeve of his coat which TenTen avoided and pulled out a scroll.

"This move isn't finished yet but hopefully it will help me win." the bun haired girl said.

"Your very competitive aren't you?" Naruto asked as his snakes slithered back into his coat.

TenTen unrolled two scrolls up right and preformed the hand sequence Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Hare, Snake before crossing her arms.

"**Twin Rising Dragon!**" She shouted jumping in the air and spinning rapidly throwing kunai with paper bombs attached to them at Naruto. At least that's what she wanted to happen, when she had jumped into the air, TenTen's left leg caught one of the scrolls while she spun and she became trapped in her own scrolls. Before she hit the ground however, Naruto pulled out a scroll of his own and performing the hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram.

"**Summoning Jutsu-Fuku!"**

A cloud of smoke covered the area and TenTen found herself caught by Naruto who was on the head of a giant viper.

"**Naruto-Gaki?**" Fuku said looking at Naruto with one of his golden eyes, "**What did you summon me for?**"

"Because Hintoro-chan is to small to catch TenTen-Chan here and The Hebi Squad are meant for team battling." Naruto said as Fuku lowered his head and let Naruto off before de-summoning himself.

"Let me guess he was your boss summon?" TenTen asked as Naruto struggled to free her.

"Well Fuku is the same size of a boss summon but I'd say his mate Chi-Sai is the boss summon," Naruto said, "the only reason I brought him was because A) Ma always told me to be prepared no matter the mission and B) Chi-Sai is due to lay her eggs in about three to two weeks and the battle field is no place for baby snakes."

"Fair enough, TenTen said standing up finally free from her back fired Jutsu and looking at the sky to see that the eight hours had passed, "Lets check in with Gai-sensei and get something to eat before we go guard Tazuna-san."

"Hai." Naruto said helping her gather her fallen weapons and locating the tiajutsu jonin watching Sasuke and Sakura pant from tree walking.

"Come Sakura-san," Gai shouted, "LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH DRIVE YOU TO FINISH YOUR FINAL TWENTY LAPS!"

Said pink haired girl groaned as she started up the tree for the apparent thirty-first time while Sasuke growled as he was once again thrown off the tree after taking a single step.

"Some advise Teme," Naruto said stepping into the clearing, "control your emotions, the more frustrated you get the more chakra you put out."

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke said, "a Uchiha does not need the advise from a clan less Ninja like you ant the weapons obsessed orphan."

"you're an orphan too?" Naruto asked as they left the clearing.

"Hia," TenTen said, "I lost my mother during my birth and I never knew my father, I lived at the orphanage until I entered the academy at six like every other orphan."

"And no one adopted you?" Naruto asked and TenTen shook her head, "when we get back to the village I'll talk to Mom and see if they won't adopt you."

"You don't have to do that." TenTen protested as they entered the house to see lee, Neji and Tazuna already at the table.

"Hey I was alone until I was four so I know for a fact that no one likes it plus Mom and Ma have been thinking about getting a daughter for a while and I always wanted an older sister." Naruto said grinning his fox-like smile sitting down while the weapon's expert sat next to him.

"I'll think about it and let you know before we leave." TenTen said as Tsunami sat a bowl of soup in front of both teens.

"Alright then." Naruto said smiling still as he ate.

the weeks past and Kakashi was able to take over Sasuke's training since Sakura had mastered tree walking and had joined Lee and Neji on guard duty while Gai joined Naruto and TenTen. during the third week Inari, Tsunami's son made his voice heard.

"Why do you even try?" the small boy asked, "you'll all die anyways, just go back to your comfortable living of never suffering and leave us alone."

"Kid," Naruto said, "Neji and I agree on one thing about fate and that in the end we all share the same one, death, and as for never suffering, I was hated since I was born, I was always left hungry by the matrons of the village ignored me, at age three they threw me out because I wasn't wanted, I spent a whole year of my life starving and freezing and being beaten nightly by the people of my own village until my mothers adopted me. even then it took me a whole year before I fully trusted them not to abandon me like all the others that 'wanted to adopt me'. your father gave his life to try to save your home and your grandfather is risking his, so instead of crying about it why not stand up and do something about it besides feeling sorry about your self cause remember Inari, some one's always had it worse than you."

Finishing his speech Naruto stood and went out side followed by TenTen.

"Was that really what happen to him?" Tsunami asked.

"No," Kakashi said, "that was the sugar coated part of it all, possibly the worst thing that ever physically did to him was when one man tried to actually rape him."

Tsunami gasped while Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tazuna looked shocked.

"I along with another member of the ANBU were the only two to help Naruto when he was being beaten by the villagers, his code name was Weasel, I'm not aloud to say his real name or my code name, Naruto looked to us like brothers, then Weasel was sent on a long term mission so I was left to help Naruto as much as I could but with Weasel gone her suffered more until Anko and Kurenai adopted him and gave him the two thing he never had but always wanted, Love and a family."

outside Naruto sat in a tree when he opened his eyes.

"Come on out Ten Nee-Chan." Naruto had developed a habit of calling her that since in a sense he saw her as the older sister he never really had.

"You okay otouto?" She asked returning the sibling feelings.

"Yes and no," he said as she joined him in the tree, "I feel good for possibly helping Inari get stronger but I hate my self for what I said at the same time." Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

TenTen pulled her little brother into a one armed hug.

"Gai-sensei taught us that often that in order to help those in need we often have to say the things they need to hear even if it hurts them." she said comforting his as much as she could.

"Mega Brow-sensei seems like a wise man," Naruto said, "Crazier the ma at times."

TenTen laughed ruffling her little brother's blonde spikes.

"I'll give that one," she said, "but for a crazy man obsessed with youth he really knows what he's talking about."

"Thank you nee-Chan." Naruto said.

TenTen stood up and looked to Naruto.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"maybe after a while," he replied, "I wanna sit here and look at the stars for a while."

"Alright otouto just don't stay out too late, I don't need you getting sick on me."

"Right."

after TenTen left Naruto focused his mind like he always did when he wanted to talk to this person

'_Do you think I did the right thing Kurama-Chan?_' he asked.

"**I can't tell you that one kit,**" The Kyuubi answered, "**only you can tell wither your action are deemed right or wrong.**"

"_Thanks Kurama-Chan._"

**Naruto has gained new allies in his battle against Zabuza and Haku, can he and his friends defeat these two powerful foes? or will their Ninja journey end here? stay tuned and find out on the next Naruto Yuuhi**


	9. Ch9:Meeting of the Wind Misstress

**Ch.9: The meeting of the Wind Mistress of Suna.**

**Disclaimer: WOW 7885 views and 29 reviews this fic has gotten. also the results of my poll are in, Haku lives, now for her romantic interest. hehehehe  
****Ero Punk Ninja no own Naruto. Naruto Yuuhi is a fan based Fanfic. all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. please support the official release.**

Naruto woke up the next morning in the same tree he had sat in all night thinking. Yawning and stretching before falling to the ground and landing on something hard.

"Ow," the blonde said sitting up and rubbing his head, "Why do I always land on my head?"

"I don't care just get the Hell off me Damn it." Naruto looked down to see a girl about a year older than him. She had blonde hair done up in four portals and green eyes that were glaring at him.

"Sorry." He said climbing off her and offering her a hand to help her up. She refused it and stood up herself and picked up a large object before swinging it at him.

Naruto quickly dodged it.

They repeated the process until the blonde girl swung as hard as she could and Naruto disappeared using pure speed. She panted holding the fan out in front of her glaring at the smiling blonde boy at the end.

"Wow, you really like to play don't you?" he asked cheerfully, "but might I ask to pick the next game?"

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"This is my Ma's and mine's favorite game," Naruto grinned pulling out a kunai and licking the edge, "it's called 'Gaki Tag'."

"What are you going on about?" She asked.

"That would be telling," Naruto said, "before we start could i at least know my playmate's name?"

"Temari no Sabaku." The now named Temari said still glaring at the odd boy.

"Naruto Yuuhi," Naruto said, "Game start." He smiled before **Shunshining** (Body Flicker Technique).

Temari looked around until she felt something on her cheek. At first there was a sharp pain, then the feeling of her own blood leaking from her cut, and lastly, the feeling of something warm against her cheek.

"Your blood taest good Ms. no Sabaku." Naruo said from behind her.

Growling Temari swung her fan behind her to meet only open air.

"Your 'it'." Naruto said from a branch infront of her still smiling.

For the next hour Temari chased him around trying to hit him with her fan while he avoided her easily. Temari sat at the same place their 'Game' started panting while Naruto squatted down infront of her.

"I think I won this round Ms. no Subaku," Naruto said offering her his hand again. She glared at it but took it anyways.

"How'd...You...Get...That...Fast?" she asked between breaths.

"My Mother's trained me in three areas," Naruto said,"Stealth, infiltration, and intimidation."

"You mean Mother right?" Temari asked.

"Nope I mean Mother's as in plural," Naruto said, "I have two mothers."

"Whatever," She said, "just tell me the way to Konoha."

"About half days walk that way," Naruto said pointing in the direction of his home village.

"Don't you mean that way?" Temari asked pointing the opposite direction.

"Hey I'm a Konoha shinobi I think i know the way to my home."

"Damn it." Temari said sitting down, "You mean I've walked three days in the wrong direction."

"Apparently," Naruto said sitting next to her, "well you know where I'm from, care to tell me your hood Ms. no Subaku?"

"Suna.," she said, "My team and I were going to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams when we were separated during a sand storm."

"Wow," Naruto said, "Ms. no Sabaku, if you allow it, once my comrades and I finish our mission here, we will accompany you to our home and aid you in finding your teammates."

"Why would you do that?" Temari asked.

"A). our villages are allies and B). My Mom raised me to be a perfect gentleman."

"Then what the hell was with the blood licking thing?" Temari deadpanned.

"My Ma also taught me to have fun with attractive young girls I meet for the first time," Naruto said, "You should have seen what I did my first day at the academy."

"Do I even wanna know?" Temari asked

"My Ma helped me make a ball filled with black powder and a banner that said 'The Son of the Sexy Mistresses of Konoha: Naruto Yuuhi' with me standing in front of it with a ten foot rattlesnake,an anaconda and cobra on my arms and waist."

"How did you not get strangled and bitten?" Temari asked.

"They're my personal summons," Naruto said holding up his Hebi Squad scroll, "these three were the first I caught and trained when I was seven."

"Wow," Temari said standing up, "so where's your camp at?"

As if it just now hit his mind, Naruto grew pale.

"Aww man," Naruto said, "Ten Nii-Chan is gonna kill me with every weapon she has."

"Who?"

"She hasn't agreed to it yet but she's my older sister in a sense and our official Weapon's Mistress." Naruto said trembling

"And she has a lot of weapons?' Temari asked.

"Lets put it this way," Naruto said, "if she could, she'd seal weapons in her underwear."

"Whoa."

"Tell me about it." Naruto said leading her to Tazuna's house.

As soon as they entered, Naruto intently found himself pinned to the tree outside with a kunai pinning him by his coat, looking at an angry TenTen with shrunken and kunai in her hands.

"Hi Nee-Chan." Naruto grinned sheeply

"NARUTO YUUHI!" the brown-haired girl shouted, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS OBOUTO!"

"Well from the positioning of the sun adnd how pissed off you are Nee-Chan, I'd say it's either pretty late in the day or late in the evening of the day after."

"YOUR'RE DAMNED RIGHT I'M PISSED!" TenTen bellowed throwing her kunai and shrunken at him pinning more of his cloths.

"Now Nee-Chan killing your sweet little obouto won't make up for the fact I fell asleep in the tree last night and got caught up in a game of tag won't make you any less pissed, now will it?"

"HELL YEAH IT WILL!" His self-proclaimed sister said.

"Make it quick then," Naruto said, "oh by the way Temari no Sabaku, meet my Nee-Chan, TenTen uh...Nee-Chan what is your last name anyways?"

"Yuuhi," TenTen said pausing in her stride to punish her brother's stupidity, "I thought it was obvious when I started calling you obouto."

"Oh yeah Temari no Sabaku meet my older sister TenTen Yuuhi," he said picking up where he left off, "Nee-Chan, Temari no Sabaku of Suna, she's why I was late."

"Soooooooooo." TenTen turning her older sister fury **(Ain't nothing scarier then that shit trust me)** on the blonde girl from Suna, "your why my sweet innocent obouto was out all night eh?"

"Uhh," Temari wasn't sure how to respond to that, "actually all morning."

"YOU SUDUCED MY OBOUTO IN THE MORNING YOU SUNA HUSSIE!" TenTen shouted drawing even more weapons.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Temari said getting into the brunette girl's face clutching her battle fan.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU SAND SLUT," TenTen said appearing next to Naruto and pinching his face, "how could you take an innocent soul like Naruto's virginity."

"MY/HIS WHAT!" the two blondes shouted together.

"HOW THE HELL COULD I TAKE A GUYS VIRGENTY IF I CAN"T EVEN CATCH HIM!" Temari shouted.

"Ten Nee-Chan, I assure you I'm as innocent as the day Mom and ma adopted me." Naruto said.

"Why don't I buy that innocent stuff coming from you?" Temari asked.

"Any ways Nee-Chan where are everyone else at?" Naruto asked.

"Gai-sensei and Lee are guarding Tazuna-san at the bridge, Kakashi-taicho and the rest of your team are training in the forest on tree walking still." TenTen said pulling her weapons out of her brother in all but blood's clothing.

"You mean you don't know the tree walking yet?" Temari asked.

"I do but the howler monkey and the Duck ass don't." Naruto said.

"Who?"

"You'll regrettably find out later." Naruto said while TenTen nodded.

"So has Banshee and Teme been at it long?" Naruto asked.

"Since eight this morning," TenTen said, "We're suppose to releave Sensei and Lee at noon."

"So in an hour huh." Naruto said grinning, "In that case Temari care to spar for a while?" he asked.

"Huh?" Temari asked.

"Well we might be opponents in the Chuunin Exams this year and I've learned how to dodge and counter Nee-Chan's moves already," Naruto said pulling out a kunai and licking the edge, "so how 'bout it huh, unless you're scared."

"Fine," Temari said as she and TenTen following him into the forest and pulling out her battle fan and opening it to her first moon **(is that what the spot things are called?)**

"How about we make this interesting?" Naruto asked.

"How so?" Temari asked.

"If you win you get whatever you want, and if I win I get what ever I want." he said

"Fine,"She said swinging it at him, "**Wind Scythe Jutsu!**" (Sickle Weasel Technique)sending air currents at him sending him into the air.

Naruto righted himself and casted his hand signs as fast a possible.

"**Summoning Jutsu-Hebi Squad!**" Naruto shouted pulling out the scroll and Fang, Gregorio and Sara appeared around him.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!**" Naruto and Gregorio said in unison sending twin flames at Temari

"**Wind Scyteh Jutsu****!**" Temari said sending more airwaves at him only feeding his flames.

Temari avoided the fire jutsu by leaping into the trees.

'_She's better now that she isn't trying to bash my head in with anger,_' he thought, "Sara when you see an opening try to catch her in your coils, but don't hurt her, just immobilize her."

"**Hia Naruto-Sssssama.**" Sara said.

Naruto rushed forward with Fang and Gregorio flanking him

"Here we go boys, " Naruto said, "**Genjutsu: Petal Disburse!**" he said dissolving into crimson flower petals as Fang and Gregorio continued towards Temari.

The Suna girl became preoccupied with the red and purple snakes she failed to notice the blonde appear behind her with Sara on his arm.

"Now!" he shouted extending his arm as Sara lashed out and coiled around Temari.

"I win again Temari-Chan." Naruto said once again cutting her cheek and licking the blood.

"Fine what do you want?" Temari said.

"Don't know yet," Naruto said, "I'll call it in when I decide though." he laughed as Fang, Sara and Gregorio disbursed back into their scroll.

"Well its about noon better get back before Gai and Lee get there and you have to face one of their lectures on how unyouthful it is to be late." Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets and jumping to the ground next to TenTen as they lead Temari back to the house.

**Okay thats it for Ch.9 I'll try to post more frequently but its 1:39 in the morning so i'm gonna call it here and go to bed. Later Readers.**


	10. Ch 10: Showdown at the bridge

**Ch. 10: Showdown at the bridge, Enter The Game.**

**Hey yal. for those who read my A.N. I was looking for a job so haven't been able to update for a while. but I found one at the local Dillons as a bag carrier. plus I suddenly gots inspiration and wrote Ch. 10: Enter The Game. and Now the Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be as good as it is. and there'd be peanut butter EVERYWHEEEERRREEE!**

A scream from downstairs awoke Naruto one morning. grabbing his coat he met Temari in the hallway and ran down stairs to see two swordsmen. One was trying to abduct Tsunami while the other tried to separate Inari from his mother.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted gaining their attention, "you mind telling me what you're trying to do to my little pal there?"

"Stay out of this shrimp." the swordsman with a beanie on his head and blue eyeliner said.

Now most who knew Naruto knew how sensitive he was about his size. Temari learned quickly after a day here when the Neji guy said something about it and wound up passing through the wall and three trees curtsy of Naruto's foot.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Naruto shouted drawing two kunai in his hand and charging the two swordsmen and sending them out the door with a roundhouse kick.

Inari hid behind Temari knowing that was the best place to be when Naruto went crazy on someone.

"COME ON MOTHA FUCKA! CALL ME SHORT AGAIN! CALL ME SHORT AGAIN! I DARE YA! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YA BITCHES!" Naruto ranted stomping on the two mens faces before sighing and crossing his fingers behind his head, "odds are if these two are here Gato's making his move and Tazuna so I better get to the bridge."

"Oh no mister mach stomper," Temari said getting into the blondes face and poking him in the chest with one hand while the other one was on her hip, "You are NOT about to go off to who knows what kind of dangerous battle with out me tagging along."

"Ma would adore you Mari-chan," Naruto said making the blonde suna kunoichi blush at the nickname he started calling her at diner the night after he won their spar, "you know how to play the game."

"Game?"

"Well enough day dreaming Mari-chan," Naruto said, "its party time."

At the bridge Sasuke and Neji were struggling against Haku, Sasuke had managed to unlock the first stage of his Sharingan but it had barely helped do to his lack of experience. Haku had also knocked out Lee and trap them in her **Demonic Ice Mirrors **during the first five minutes of the fight. Do to his Byakugan, Neji saw their senseis' in a deadlock with Zabuza trying to gain the upper hand.

"I'm sorry," Haku said, "I do not wish to kill you, but I have no choice, **1000 Flying Needles of Death!**"

Just as the ice shards were heading their way they heard two familiar voices.

"**Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!**"

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu!**"

Before either doujutsu welders eyes widened as the dome of ice mirrors was surrounded by fire and melted it completely.\

"Whats going on?" Haku asked stunned that her jutsu had been disabled and a power cord from a guitar filled everyone's ears making all fights stop and look over at where the fog was flashing random colors and Hintoro slithered out into the opening making them raise and eyebrow.

_It's time to play the game_

_Time to play the game!_

_Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Ha, ha, ha_

"**Ladiessss and gentlemen pleasssse welcome, The Game Naruto Yuuhi and The Wind Misssssstressss of Ssssssssuna Temari no Sabaku!**" the small serpent said before unsummoning herself in a burst of smoke.

_It's all about the game, and how you play it _

Naruto and Temari walked out of the mist with Naruto posing with his arms crossed in front of him and holding two kunai in his hands and Temari posing next to him with her battle fan closed infront of her as she leaned forward on it.

**All about control, and if you can take it**  
**All about your debt, and if you can pay it**  
**It's all about pain and whose gonna make it...**  
**I am the game, you don't wanna play me**  
**I am control, no way you can change me**  
**I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me**  
**I am the pain , and I know you can't take me**

Naruto had walked over to where Zabuza had been fighting Gai and Kakashi with Temari on his arm both smirking seductively as she licked one of his knives with her tiny tounge.

_Look over your shoulder ready to run_

_like a good little bitch, from a smoking gun_

_I am the game and I make the rules, so move on out and you can die like a fool_

_Try and figure out what my moves gonna be Come on over sucker why dont you ask me_

_Dont you forget there's a price you can pay ''Cause I am the game and I want you play!_  
_It's time to play the game_

Naruto threw back his head and squirted a mist of water in the air before slowly lowering his head back tp look at the Demon of the Blody mist before launching a second mist of water out in front of them.

_Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha, Time to play the game!_  
_Its all about the game, and how you play it_

_Its all about control, and if you can take it_

_Its all about your debt, and if you can pay it_

_Its all about the pain and who's gonna make it..._

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me_

_I am control, no way you can change me_

_I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me_

_I am your pain,and I know you cant take me!_

_Play the game you're gonna be the same,_

_Your gonna change your name, Your gonna die in flames!_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha Time to play the game!_  
_Its time to play the game.._

_Ha, ha, ha, ha_  
_Time to play the game! Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

"So Super Mega Brow Sensei how was out entrance?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Yosh Naruto I give you a nine on creativity and a tem for style however I am deducting two points do to Temari's unyouthful actions with your weapons." the tiajutsu expert said solemnly.

"Ah come on," Temari frowned, "I thought it would be sexy if I licked his Kunai for him seeing how A) he does it in every fight and B) he had water in his mouth so he could do that mist thing."

"Sorry the score stays as is bringing your total to seventeen." Gai said.

"Well Temari-chan how about you and Ten-Chan go against Haku-chan and give the two freaky eye twins a break while I try to take on Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Can you handle him by yourself?" Temari asked shocked by her own concern over the younger blonde.

"Hey I'm the Game, I gotta play," Naruto said licking the same knife she had earlier, "its in my job description."

"Alright but if you die I kick your ass." Temari said.

"Deal." Naruto said.

Temari walked over to where Sasuke and Neji were poised to attack Haku again.

"Take five boys," Temari said opening her fan to all three moons, "TenTen and I can handle this while you to recover."

"I am a Uchiha," Sasuke said, "I do not need aid from a Suna slut and a weapons obsessed bimbo."

Even Neji had his pride and didn't want to step aside from this battle but even HE wouldn't insult two dangerous women with them within earshot.

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu!**"

"**Dynamic Entry!**"

Temari's wind justsu and launched Sasuke off his feet and TenTen's kick had launched the Uchiha boy into a bridge pillar knocking him out.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted.

"Fangirls." Temari muttered.

"Girl I feel ya." TenTen said patting her comrade for the fight on the shoulder.

"**1000 Flying Needles of Death!**"

TenTen and Temari barely had time to avoid the ice shards that Haku had launched at them.

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu!**" Temari Shouted sending a burst of slicing wind at their opponent.

TenTen followed up on throwing a hand full of Kunai and shrunken at the ice using girl. Haku dodged their attacks and tossed senbons at them.

"**Wind Scyth Jutsu!**" Temari said scattering the weapons.

"Temari cover for me while I try a technique i have that might work." TenTen said landing next to the blonde.

"Care to give me a percentage?" Temari asked.

"45%," TenTen said, "50% if my idea works."

"Excuse me if I'm not comforted by that." Temari muttered.

"Can you buy me time or not?" TenTen asked.

"You have two minutes." Temari said closing her fan and rushing forward.

"I do not wish to kill you," Haku said, "but you stand in Zabuza sama's way to his dream."

"Right," Temari said swinging her battle fan at her, "good luck with that."

While TenTen and Temari where battling with Haku, Naruto held up two scrolls and smirked.

"So Zabi-chan," Naruto said making the swordsman, "care to test your luck with the Hebi squad or do you wanna try something a little bigger?"

"Naruto stand down you can't take him on and win." Kakashi ordered.

"Uhh like you did any better the last time you fought him?" Naruto asked, "show of hands who got stuck int the water wonder ball?" Kakashi bowed his head in embarrassment, "you know Zabi-chan I got a good idea lets play with the biggest snake I got and see how you fare shall we?"

Placing one of the scrolls in his pouch, Naruto bit his thumb and ran the blood across the now unrolled scroll and casted the Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram hand seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Fuku!**" Naruto shouted jumping backwards off the bridge.

Sakura and Tazuna gasped until Naruto reappeared on the head of a giant orange viper.

"**Naruto-Gaki?**" Fuku said looking at Naruto, "**What did you summon me for?**"

"Well I figured you were board at home listening to Chi-Sai complain about how you made her fat and were needing to vent." Naruto said grinning like a child on top of the monster snakes head.

"**True.**" Fuku said.

"So Zabuza Momochi meet Fuku-sama of the snakes," Naruto said," Fuku-sama, meet diner."

"Ha like a little snake like that can beat me," Zabuza said jamming his sword into the ground and waving a set of hand seals, "**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!**"

Fuku hissed as a dragon made of water shot at him and his summoner and serpentine around it.

"**Striking Shadow Snake**!"Fuku shouted as thousands of smaller orange vipers slithered out of his large mouth at the rouge Mist Ninja.

Zabuza countered by slashing and cutting the serpents before jumping towards the larger ninety foot long snake.

"**Foolish hatchling,**" Fuku said slapping Zabuza with his tail sending the man back to the ground.

"Fuku ready to give this guy the Ol Snakes of Hell move?"

"**Go for it Naru-Gaki,**" Fuku said, "**Striking Shadow Snake!**"

again Zabuza cut down the reptilian serpents when he found he couldn't move.

"**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death,**" Naruto said coming out of the tree trunk, "and now **Genjutsu: Petal Disperse**."

Naruto dissolved and reappeard on top of Fuku's head glowing with red chakra.

"**Fire style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!**" Naruto and Fuku shot twins streams of fire at the trapped Zabuza.

Haku avoided another swing of Temari's fan before kicking the younger girl in the stomach

"Hey BunBun you ready yet?" the blonde asked her brunette partner.

"A little longer." TenTen said adding a few more symbols to a scroll.

"**Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!"** Temari shouted swinging her fan at Haku making a lager version of Wind Scyth Jutsu cutting off Haku's hunter mask and the sleeves on her battle cloths.

"Thats IT BunBun." Temari panted low on chakra from her Cyclone Scythe Jutsu.

"Ready," TenTen shouted back making the Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Hare, Snake before crossing her arms, "**Twin Rising Dragons!**"

The two scrolls unrolled as TenTen sun rapidly launching countless weapons at Haku when she vanished and reappeared out of one of her ice mirrors in front of the fire rushing at Zabuza.

"**Ice Release: Ice Dome!**" She shouted throwing her arms up and creating thick dome of ice.

However due to the force of a ninety foot long snake and a Genin using the Kyuubi's chakra melted the dome. before the fire could reach them Haku felt something wrap around her waist and pull her out of the way of the fire jutsu.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Haku screamed out to the man she saw as a more than a mentor but a father as well as the fire engulfed him.

When the smoke cleared Zabuza was lieing on the ground.

"Zabuza-Sama." Haku shouted.

"Sorry," Naruto said as Fuku lowered his head to the ground for Naruto to jump off before he left in a burst of smoke, "I personally don't like killing my oponents if i can help it but he was a danger to my mission."

"It is alright Naruto-San," Haku said, "I don't enjoy killing either but we are tools to be used until we die."

SMACK

Everyone gasped as Temari had slapped the fifteen year old girl.

"DON'T YOU **DARE **CALL YOURSELF A WEAPON," She shouted at her once opponent, "MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS MADE INTO A WEAPON THE DAY HE WAS BORN AND TREATED TO ASSASINATION ATTEMPS BY OUR OWN **FATHER** SINCE HE WAS THREE, ONE OF THOSE BY OUR OWN MOTHER'S BROTHER, EVERYTIME MY FATHER SENT SOMEONE TO KILL HIM I LOST A LITTLE MORE OF MY BROTHER, SO DON'T YOU EVEN **DARE** CALL YOURSELF A WEAPON!"

Naruto pulled a tear streaked Temari into his chest while Haku collapsed into the nearest person, that being TenTen, and both cryed.

"How touching."

Everyone turned to see Gato and his gang standing.

"kill everyone but the girls boys," Gato said, "the pink haired one will at least make us a prophet, pink hair is so exsotic."

"Okay thats it I'm cutting of your thimble sized dick and shoving it up your candy ass," Naruto said, "I was simply gonna pound ya but you just had to talk about selling my sister, my friend, well my teammater i can let go since I'm not that big of a fan of the howler monkey fangirl myself but My sister and friend are off limits to your perverted schems."

"And just who the heck are you?" Gato asked.

"Who am I?" Naruto asked, "I'm the trail blazing, Bad guy beating, Raman eating, biggest SOB to ever put on a headband, I am Naruto Yuuhi of the Village hidden in the Leaves, Dattabayo bitches."

"Nice catch frase." Temari commented whipping a tear out of her eye.

"I got another on you might like," Naruto said, "Gato bitch when I'm done with you, you won't bother any defensless villagers eeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrrr AGAIN!" (picture Naruto doing a Chris Jericho impression on this line)

"Eh" Temari said giving him a so-so gesture.

"Your right I'll just kick his ass now." Naruto said.

"You gottqa get though us first shrimp." on of the mercs said.

Everyone contious minus haku pailed at his words while Naruto's face grew dark.

"Oh you done did it now." Kakashi said while he and everyone else took a HUGE step back.

"Did you just call me shrimp?" Naruto asked pulling out a kunai knife.

"Yeah what of it?" the DAM Dumb Ass Merc.

Naruto licked the edge befor ediving into the crowd and started taking the mercs down as they came at him.

"COME ON MOTHA FUCKA! CALL ME SHRIMP AGAIN! CALL ME SHRIMP AGAIN! I DARE YA! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YA BITCHES!" Naruto ranted stomping on the mens faces before DAM was the only one left.

Both TenTen and Temari noticed the spot on the front of his pants.

"And for you my dumbass friend," Naruto said, "**Striking Shadow Snake!**" a hundres vipers shot out of Naruto's sleeve and bit the whimpering man.

"Oh Gaaaatooooo," Naruto called out a fake sweet voice, "come here and plaaaaayyyyyy!"

Gato screamed and made a run for it when an ice shard exploded out of the front of his head.

"That was for Zabuza-sama bastard." Haku said lowering her hand back to her side while TenTen continued to hold the ice wilder.

The next day Team Gai, Team 7, Temari and haku made their way from the village towards Konoha.

**And theres Ch. 10 R&R please and please don't flame and if you see and spelling mistakes, don't go all hetic on me, just let me know kindly alright, Ja Ne**


	11. Ch 11: Meeting Kankuro

**Ch. 11 Meeting Gaara, He's your WHAT?**

**Black Sheep:Yo and Welcome to Ero Punk Ninja's Character interview. our guest to day is the star of the fic Naruto!...Naruto...WHERES Naruto.**

**Random worker comes our and whispers in Ero Punk Ninja's ear**

**Black Sheep:(using the Big Head No Jutsu) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T GET Naruto! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARASING THIS IS! WHO'D YOU MANAGE TO GET?!**

**RW: Temari sir.**

**Black Sheep: (Turns back to reader) Well please welcom the one the only...**

**Random audience member: Thank goodness.**

**Black Sheep: QUIET YOU! as I was sayinh Please welcom TEMARI NO SUBAKU!**

**Temari: Why did I agree to do this again?**

**Black Sheep: if I only knew. now then 1st question, How do you do you feel about Naruto?**

**Temari:Blush No comment.**

**Black Sheep: fare enought next one then, From Jake from Jolly Old England, Will you get to sing in this fic?**

**Temari: If I do I'll kill the writer.**

**Black Sheep: last one now Temari, What do you want Naruto to ask from you for that bet you two made in Wave?**

**Temari: A date opps.**

**Black Sheep To late you answered and I will take it, Oh what a tangled web I whive Now enjoy the story while i try not to be killed. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Temari: Come Back Here Ero Punk Ninja, Oh also Black Sheepdose not own Naruto or Naruto Shipuden or any Naruto merchindise. Plese support the oficial release**

After the rag tag group arived at the Hokage Tower and reported the incident. Haku was given a apartment in a decent part of the village close to the Yuuhi house. The Hokage had called in Kurenai and Anko to talk to them about adopting TenTen, which they agreed to right away after Naruto and tneTen told them her story, and were taking her and Haku shopping for home merchindise to decorate their new living arangments. The rest of the team for the Wave mission went their seperate ways after they left the office. Gai and Kakashi left to do some randome training, Lee followed Neji to try to get a spar out of him while Neji ignored him, Sasuke went to do something Emo while Sakura fawned over him. The only two left were Naruto and Temari.

"So any idea where your team is at?" Naruto asked while they walked down the streets of Konoha looking for Temari's team mates or Sensai.

"Baki Sensei said we check into a hotel when we got her," Temari said, "But he didn't tell me where."

"Well there are at least fifteen hotels here so it shouldn't take to long." He optimistcly said grinning his cheese fox like smile the Temari found to be contagious.

After they covered all the hotels Temari and Naruto sat under the trees at one of the Ninja Parks resting.

"Maybe they got delaid and arn't here yet." Naruto said.

"It's possible," Temari said, "Konkuro has a worse since of direction than that Sasuke guy from your team."

Naruto laughed out loud at her words. The two's eyes met and they startes subcontusly leaning in until a voice broke the moment for them.

"TEMARI!" the two turned to see a boy wearing a black outfit with a cowl and purple...

"Dude," Naruto said, "you do know make ups for girls right?"

"ITS WAR PAIN!" The boy shouted back, "Why are you hanging around with this rookie for Temari?"

"When we got seperated in that sand storm I wound up in Wave Country and met up with Naruto and his team while they were on a A rank mission."

"Ha this shrimp on a A Rank mission," the boy laughed, "Oh thats rich Temari."

"Can it Kankuro." Temari muttered.

"Any ways say good bye to the rookie sensei sent me out to find you and take you back to the hotel." Kankuro said.

"Fine," Temari muttered standing and turning to the blonde boy who stood next to her, "I guess I'll see you around Naruto-kun."

Naruto gawked at the suffix. The only people who called him 'kun' were his mothers, TenTen, Lee, the Hokage, and that Hinata girl from the acadamy when ever she could talk with out her stutter.

"You to Mari-Chan," Naruto said reaching above them and picking one of the flowers above them and handing it to her before kissing her cheek, "you still owe me for that bet in Wave anyways and i always collect." he added before walking away.

"What hotel are we staying at Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"The Cresent Lotus." Kankuro said.

"I know where it is so tell Baki Sensei I'll be there in an hour, Temari said, "I wanna walk around and clear my head for a bit."

"Alright sis." Kankuro said before walking off.

Temari looked at the flower in her hand smiling at it before frowning and scoffing.

"What the hell is he doing to me?" she asked no one in particular.

(song guide,

What: Temari

What**********: Sara)**

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment," she sang for no reason, "I guess, I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that."

"**Who do you think you're kiddin'?**"Sara sang unkown to both her summoner and his mate she had followed them since they arrived in the village "**He's the earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, I can sssssee right through you Girl, you can't conceal it We know how you feel and Who you're thinking of?**"

"No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no." the blonde sand back to the unknown voice.

"**You ssssswoon, you ssssssigh Why deny it? Uh, oh?**"  
"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love"

Sara watched as the blonde female walked through teh park and into the streets of the village.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out," Temari said tossing the flower away, "My head is screaming, get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh"

"**You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling? Baby, we're not buying Hon, we sssssaw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up When you gonna own up That you got, got, got it bad?**"

"No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no."

"**Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love.**" Sara sang slithering in front of the girl and gitting into her face and jabbing her chest with her tail.

"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love." Temari sand turning away just for the python to wrap her in her qoils.

"**You're doin' flips read my lipssss You're in love.**"

"You're way off base I won't say it," Temari sand turning away her anoyence growing when the serpent was in her face again "Get off my case I won't say it!"

"**Girl, don't be proud It'sssssss okay, you're in love!**"

"Ohhhhhhhhh At least out loud I won't say I'm in love." Temari sang out ing a sigh as Sara released her nad handing the flower back making the Wind Misstress's eyes shine and a smile grow on her lips.

"If you say ANYTHING I'll turn you into a pair of boots comprende?" She asked the snake.

"**Yessssss Temari Ssssssssama.**" Sara hissed out before desummoning herself back to Naruto's snake tank he had in his room. (**Finally decided where the snakes where when they weren't summoned for battle. The little ones anyways, Fuku and Sui Chi are in a forest near the Yuuhi house.**)

Naruto walked into his room just as Sara appeared into the Hebi Squad's tank.

"Just what mischief have been getting into Sara-chan?' Naruto asked the serpant.

"**Jussssst sssssslithering around sssssscaring people Naruto-Ssssssama.**" the purple cobra said coiling up and falling asleep on the floor of the tank while her friends Fang, Hintoro, and Gregorio basked in the heat of the tank on the branches Naruto had placed in there.

Naruto shrugged before leaving the room to go help Anko, Kurenai and TenTen with TenTen's new room.

The next day Team 7 met for Kakashi to tell them he had nominated them for the Chuunin Exams and then left with Sasuke to go train the Uchiha prodigy while Sakura followed Naruto to see if there was something in his own training she could tell her Sasuke-Kun that would make him stronger than the som of the two lesbians of Konaha.

Naruto ignored her knowing what she wanted but refused to give her and continued to walk around the village at randomwongering what to do until the fog horn got bord and left him alone. Anko was at work on somthing shee couldn't tell TenTen and Naruto, His sister was out with Haku, the former Mist Ninja had come over that morning and asked Anko and Kurenai's permission to take TenTen out after her team meeting today in which Anko said.

"You brake my lil viper's hart I'll hang you from the village gates in your bra and panties with a giant cotton mouth underneath you got it."

Naruto chuckled at the memory of how pale Haku and how red TenTen got at Anko's threat while Kurenai scolded her wife on scaring their daughter's girlfriend. The two proud parents of now two official Ninja of the village had taken the TenTen like a moth to a flame and started training her in the now official Yuuhi Clan's style. TenTen was a fast learner and picked up the **Dragon Fire Jutsu** from Anko and **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique** from Kurenai that morning Anko had giving her the afternoon off to go have lunch with Haku and said she'd start her on the beginners Kata's for the Hebi Style taijutsu.

Naruto stayed in his thoughts until a square box with two eye holes and drawn to look like a rock drew him out.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said, "how many times do I gotta tell ya, rocks ain't square and don't have eye holes damn it."

Sakura looked confused until a loud explosion clouded her vision.

"I am Konohamaru," a short boy with dark brown hair and a scarf said, "Future Hokage"

"Moagi," a small girl with light brown hair said, "the sassies kunoichi in the village."

I'm Udon," a sickly looking boy with glasses said sniffing some, "and I like math."

And when we come together we are." Konohamaru said.

"THE KONOHAMARU NINJA SQUAD!" All three of them shouted together.

Sakura burst out laughing and pointing at the little kids.

"That is the stupidest entrance I've ever witnessed." she laughed.

"You know fog horn thats cold even for you." Naruto said.

"Hey boss is this your girl friend?" Moagi asked.

"Ah Hells nah Sassy-chan," Naruto said making Moagi pout at her nickname, "she's just my annoying teammate whose following me around to see how I train so she can tell my other teammate, who she stalks like a freak, and tell him so he can steal my hard work."

"Good cause she has a big forehead and is unworthy of your love Naruto-Sama." Udon said making Sakura glare at them.

"And the chase begins." Naruto said grabbing Udon and Moagi and running while konohamaru followed him keeping pace with him while Sakura chased them.

Konohamaru passed Naruto and turned the corner and ran into something hard.

"Ow." Konohamaru said rubbing his forehead.

"That hurt brat." Kankuro said grabbing the boy by his throat and squeezing, "I'll teach you to run into people."

"Kankuro let him go." Temari said.

"He ran into me Temari," Kankuro said, "Kids need discipline or they'll never learn."

Temari repeated herself but her brother ignored her and went to punch Konohamaru until the Suna Ninja felt somthing sharp against his throat and music filled hie ears.

It's time to play the game

"Let go of my friend make-up boy," Naruto said from behind Kankuro with a kunai in between the older boys legs and against his neck, "or I'll slit your throat and have to cut off what makes you a man."

Kankuro growled and released Konohamaru making the boy fall on his rump and run over and hide behind Naruto, who removed his weapons from the other boy's throat and family jewels area before facing Temari with a fox-like grin that sped up her heart rate.

"Hi ya Mari-Chan." Naruto said making Temari's heart race faster.

"Hello again Naru-Kun," She relied also shorting his name, "what brings you here?"

"Devine intermission," Naruto said, "my little buddy getting picked on by Make-Up-Chan here and also the sight of a beautiful blonde Suna girl who i happen to know."

"Oh can you describe her for me maybe I've seen her?" Temari asked teasing her crush a little.

"Oh she's around your age," Naruto said playing along, "sandy blonde hair, teal green eyes, her hair is done up in four cute pigtail and she has a battle fan on her back," Temari blushed at the comment about her pigtails, "Oh and she's extremely beautiful when she blushes have ya seen her?"

"Oh somewhere around the vicinity." Temari answered giggling.

Naruto laughed with her while Kankuro scowled and reached for the mummy on his back before again he felt something sharp against his neck.

"Try it Make-up boy," TenTen said from behind the boy while Haku leaned against the fence, "you kill my baby brother, I send you after him."

"Hey Nee-chan how was the date?" Naruto asked.

"It was great obouto," TenTen said, "Haku-chan took me to a classy sushi place and ordered the most fanciest wine I ever had."

"Just remember Haku," Naruto said, "don't break Nee-chan's heart or ma will kill you."

"Noted and memorized Naruto-Kun." Haku said nodding her head.

"Oh Mari-Chan I thought of what i want now." Naruto said.

"Okay what?"

"I wanna take you out on a date tonight." Naruto said.

"Wow kinda sudden isn't it?" Temari asked.

"Well I'd take you after the Exams but there's no guarantee you'll be here after that," Naruto said, "and we both have the Exams tomorrow so I figured tonight would work."

"Alright what time Naru-Kun?"

"How's seven o'clock?"

"Thats fine with me," Temari said walking over next to the younger blonde who unknowingly captured her heart, "pick me up in front of the Crescent Moon Hotel." she whispered before kissing his cheek and turning, "we're leaving now Kankuro I have to get a dress and nails done before tonight and don't threaten this one."

"Why sis you like him?" Kankuro asked angry how two of these Konoha ninja had gotten the drop on him today.

"Theres that," Temari said, "and also I've already seen him kill a man once and I doubt he'd do it again."

Catching Temari's drift Naruto pulled out one of his kunai' knives and licked the edge.

"i wonder if your blood taste as good as Mari-Chan's does Make-Up-Chan?" Naruto wondered out loud making Kankuro pale and run to catch up with his sister.

"Awww," TenTen said pulling her little brother into a head lock and pinching his cheek, "Obouto has a date wait until Mama and Mom hear this."

"You say anything and I'll tell Mom I saw you and Haku making out during your lunch date." Naruto countered.

"Fine fine I won't tell em," TenTen said releasing the blonde, "so what are you gonna do?"

"I already have it planed," Naruto said pulling out Hintoro's scroll and swiping some blood on it, "**Summoning Jutsu: Hintaro!**" Naruto said unrolling the scroll and the little snake popped into the area.

"**Yesss Naruto-Sssssama?**"

"Take this list to Choji at the Akamichi Clan's head house and tell him if he helps me out I'll buy him twenty bags of potato chips and his ramen on our next trip to Ichiraku's." Naruto said handing a piece of paper to Hintoro, who bowed and slithered off as fast as she could.

"You know Chief Choji?" TenTen asked shocked her little brother knew the greatest Ninja Chief in Konoha.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "He was in my class in the Academy before he dropped out to become a Ninja Chief, Shikamaru, Ino and I still meet there once a week to see him and sample his newest dishes at the restaurant his father set up for him in the Akamichi district."

So why'd you send him a list?" Haku asked.

"Trade secret." Naruto smiled patting Konohamaru on the head before leaving.

And there's

**Ch. 11 does Naruto have planned for Temari? How well the first round of the Chuunin Exams go? Will I stop asking these questions, Stay tuned for next time on Naruto Yuuhi R&R **


	12. Ch 12: To love a Wind Mistress

**Ch 12 To love a Wind Mistress**

**First off I'd like to say there will be a lemon in this chapter so if you are under 18 skip this chapter. also I do not own the Naruto characters. Naruto Yuuhi is a nonprofit fanbased fanfic. Please support the official release. Also to that coward reviewer who both flammed me and told me to kill my self. I won't stop writting no matter what you or any others say. If your not man enough to review me under your pin name then forget you. The majority og the people who read my stories enjoy them and what you told me is called Cyber Bullying and if i knew who you were I'd blockl you from my page.**

**And to the people who own this site. You need to do somthing about this shit becouse this site is like a second home to me and i don't like being told to off myself by shitty people.**

**Now that i got that rant out of the way I'd like to thak a few people for their kind reviws and encouragment.**

**draco122**

**missurijack**

**and wicked potter**

**Thanks for the encouragement guys and or girls now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

At seven o'clock sharp Naruto appeared in front of the Crescent Moon Hotel waiting for the blonde Suna girl who had captured our heros attention. His mothers had sat him down and questioned him when he came home and his dear sister ratted him out before grabbing Haku's hand and dragging her off to her room. They were simple questions like if he was sure he really liked her and if he could see him self settling down with this girl or if she was just a fling for him. After looking through his thoughts, Naruto had found that his feelings for her had started from the moment he fell out of that tree and landed on her.

"Penny for your thoughts Naru-kun." a heavenly voice said making his heart skip and butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Naruto turned to see the goddess he had fallen for. Temari was dressed in a black dress that ended just above her knees and wrapped around her neck, her sandy blonde hair framed her fave free from her usual hair ties.

"If ever there were a vision of perfection," Naruto said, "you just achieved it."

Temari blushed and looked her date over. Naruto was dressed in a blood-red button down shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. His blonde spiky locks were framing his face perfectly due to his lack of a head band tonight.

"Shall we begin my lady?" Naruto asked in a perfect English accent bowing and offering his arm out to her.

"Why of corse sir." Temari replied in the same way as her date and wrapped her arm entwined with his.

Naruto led her out of the village towards the training grounds until they reached Training Ground 44.

"Welcome to my families playground," Naruto said pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocking the gate, "The Forest of Death." The blonde male grinned and gestured for her to enter first.

Temari gulped and entered the fenced in forest training area. Naruto noticed that her dress was backless and the straps around her neck was tied in a perfect bow as he retook her arm and led her into the forest until they came to a calm lake with a small boat tied to the shore.

"Your chariot awaits," Naruto said leading her to the boat and settling her in it before releasing the rope from the pike in the ground and shoving off and started rowing away until he sat the ores in the boat and let them drift.

"And for dinner this evening," Naruto said opening a basked on the deck of the boat, "Spiced chicken, baked Wave country koi fish and seasoned red beans."

While Naruto served the food equally the two didn't dee three people in the trees above them.

"And they are under way." Ino whispered.

Next to her were Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was dragged her by Ino to see their best friend on his first real date. Choji was here because as he said "A great Chief always sees that his meals are eaten when they are prepared."

"Do you know what this moment needs?" Choji asked out of the blue.

"For us to respect our friend's privacy and leave." Shikamaru said.

"Nope," Choji said handing Shikamaru a guitar while he pulled out a ocordian, "Music."

Chojio started playing as his deep bass voiced filled the night in a perfect melody

"Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night," Choji sang as he played the instrument in his hands while Shikamaru sighed and began to play as well, "And we call it bella notte."

Ino watched in amazement at her friends antics as the couple in the boat drifter closer to them.

"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes," Choji sang, "On this lovely bella notte."

"Side by side with your loved one," The gentle giant singing grew more powerful at this point as the boat drifted beneath the tree the trio was in, "You'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell, When the one you love is near!Oh!"

"This is the night," Shikamaru joined his husky friend with his softy tenor voice, "and the heavens are right! On this lovely bella notte!"

The young couple in the boat had finished Choji's meal for them and were cuddling as the boat drifted closer to the shor.

'This is the greatest moment in my life' Both thought unaware that the other was thinking the same as Temari's thoughts unknowingly drifted to fantasies of blonde haired children running around a nice small house with their mother at the stove while the father held their new sibling at the table.

'I'm gonna tell her,' Naruto thought, "Mari-chan." Naruto said drawing her out of her fantasies.

"Yes Naru-kun?" Temari asked.

"Tonight was the greatest night I've had since the day my parents adopted me," Naruto said as his hand stroked her bare back with his hand, "Ever since I first moment I met you I felt something for you and as I got closer to you the feeling grew until I found out what they were."

"Naruto?" Temari asked calling him by his first name.

"That feeling that I feel for you is something I've only seen between Mom and Ma as I grew up and between Haku and TenTen over the past few days," Naruto continued, "Temari no Sabaku I love you."

Temari was stunned. The boy she had been thinking about for the past two days loved her. she felt her heart flutter as his words entered her ears and seemed to implant themselves on her heart and soul.

"I love you too," Temari whispered leaning closer to the blonde boy she loved, "Naruto Yuuhi."

She pressed her lips to his. The kiss grew more heated when the boat bumped into the shore. Naruto smiled as he climbed out of the boat leaving a pouting Temari behind as he tied the rope back to the pike and helped Temari out of the boat before lifting her into his arms bridle style and Shunshining out of the forest.

Naruto and Temari reappeared in Naruto's room, at least she guessed it was his room judging by the snake tanks with The Hebi Squad and Hintoro in them, and he sat Temari back on her feet.

"You've got to teach me that." Temari said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I promise." Naruto said pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that grew fiercer as Temari wiggled her tounge into his mouth and started a dual as Naruto ran his hands down her back to her firm ass which Naruto gave a gentle squeeze making his love giggle against his lips as he slid his hands along her well toned thighs and lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her and carry her to his queen sized bed and gently lay her on it while he laid on top of her. Temari rolled them over to where she was now on top of him and continued to kiss his lips and traveled down to his neck and kissed and nibbled on the tanned skin while her hands traveled under his shirt to feel his muscled torso.

"Easy Mari-chan," Naruto whispered, "Don't you think this is happening a little too quickly?"

"No I don't Naru-kun," Temari said pressing against him feeling his already hardened member, "I love you and I want to give myself to you while i still can."

Lemon starts here. If under 18 skip to the next bold phrase. if you are 18 or o;der then enjoy.

Naruto looked into his love's teal green eyes and saw the truth in then as well as something else he didn't know. He chose to ignore that for a while and kissed her fiercely. their hands wondered over the others body as Temari unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing her way across his torso towards the waist band of his pants. Naruto pulled her lips back to his as his hands, as if they had a mind of their own unfastened her dress and slid it down to her waist and he caressed her right breast through her bra earning him a soft moan from his lover. Temari reached behind her and unfastened her bra and tossed it behind her and brought his calloused hand back up to her left breast and guided him in caressing it as she moaned slightly louder this time while her other hand buried itself in his hair and pulled on it gently tilting his head back and kissing his lips and moaning into his mouth as their tounges intertwined once more. As they kissed and Naruto's hand ravished her bare breast Temari's hips grinded against him on their own making her love groan. Temari rose from his warm muscled body and shimmied the rest of the way out of her dress leaving her in only a pair of panties as she straddled his waist and removed his unfastened shirt from his body and kissed her way down to his waist band again. This time he didn't stop her from undoing them and lowering them and his boxers from his body and tossing them away as well to join their cloths on the floor. Temari's mouth watered at the sight of his member and she wrapped her hand around it and gently stroked it making Naruto moan. The blonde girl grinned as she pecked the head of his erection before running her tounge along the length of it before placing him into her waiting mouth. Naruto groaned at the warmth of her mouth as she bobbed her head and ran her tounge around his member until he hit the back of her throat making her gag on his nine-inch erection. And she enjoyed it. She continued this action for the next four minutes until her love groaned and fired his seed into her mouth. Temari marveled at the sweet flavor of his sperm before she started swallowing it as it entered her mouth. When he had finished Naruto brought her back up and kissed her firmly and rolled her over onto her back.

His fox-like grin made her heart race and he kissed his way down her neck, collar-bone, breast, stomach, naval until he came to her panties. Naruto dragged off the last of what stood between him and her greatest treasure. tossing the garment aside Naruto gently caressed her thighs making her moan. She gasped as she felt his lips kiss her thighs and travel to her center. When he reached his destination, Naruto looked one last time into his lovers eyes as if asking for permission to continue.

"Please Naru-Kun," Temari whispered her voice heave with lust and love, "please bring me to release."

Naruto nodded before returning to his earlier task and started to french kiss her woman hood making her moan, Wrap her hands in his hair holding him to her center and buck her hips to meet his wonderful tounge and lips and he continued to pleasure her. He continued his mission at least ten minutes bringing her to three back to back orgasms. After her third, Temari's legs felt numb but she found the strength to flip them over and straddle him once more.

She kissed his lips tasting her fluids on his lips as she reached between them and held his man hood steady while she lowered herself bringing him inside her until he meet her barrier. Taking a deep breath Temari lowered herself the rest of the way down shattering her virginity making her eyes water and bite her lip to keep from screaming. Naruto, seeing the girl he loved in pain, sat up and drew her close to him and whispered soothing words in her ear and rubbed her back gently making her break out in goose bumps.

After the pain subsided Temari kissed him again and pressed him back onto the bed and pulled back and using her hands to balance on his muscled chest as she started rising and lowering herself in a slow steady pace making them both moan the others name in pleasure and the pace grew as Naruto thrusted his hips up to meet her in her dissent.

"Naruto," Temari moaned loudly as her lover continued to slam his member into her, "I'm close."

"Me to love." Naruto groaned rolling over on top of her and as she drew him close to her as he continued to thrust into her.

Temari moaned as the storm inside her grew.

"Naruto!" She moaned loudly as she experienced her fourth orgasm that night.

Naruto groaned as he pulled out of her and released onto her toned stomach and breast and collapsed ontop of her and rolled over next to her as they spooned together in his bed.

Lemon over kids can look again

Naruto pulled the blanket out from under them and covered them in it as she snuggled deeper intyo his chest.

"I love you Naru-kun," Temari whispered as she closed her eyes.

Before she fell into a peacful sleep that only came after two people making love to one another she heard the love of her life whisper "And I love you Mari-chan."

**End of Ch. 12. so how was my first ever lemon. R&R. and no flames please.**


	13. Ch 13: The The Test from Hell

Ch13: The Test from Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Also i'm looking for a Beta or all my stories. if interested PM me and I'll let you know if you get the task or not. If you do I'll be sending you Chapters over PM for them to read and edit and they can send the corrected versions back to me and I'll post the chapter when I get them. Hope to get a Beta soon**

**The morning after was said to be one of bliss and joy. Not for one Temari no Sabaku and Naruto Yuuhi. They were awoken at five in the morning to the sound of a woman screaming. Both sat up and opened their eyes to see Kurenai Yuuhi standing in the doorway in her robe covering her crimson eyes.**

"Naruto Minato Yuuhi," **(I took a page out of J.K. Rowling's book and did the whole middle name being your fathers first name thing.)** She screamed " Get yours and your friends asses dressed and in the kitchen this instant and if you even think of starting another round of what you did last night I'll trap you in a genjutsu where you think that it fell off!"

With that said Kurenai left and Anko walked by wearing only the football jersey she usually slept in and her violet hair out of its usual pineapple hair style and looked in her son's room to see the new couple.

"She's a real looker Gaki-chan," Anko said, "nice tits and lustful curves, reminds me of your mother when we were your twos age." she said winking at them and continuing to the kitchen to try to calm her wife down.

Naruto turned to see the blanket had fallen leaving his lovers breast exposed, her nipples were erected from the chill of the room.

Temari looked over her new lover as well and noticed how well-built he was. he wasn't freakishly buff more like he was somewhere between the beginning and middle ground of muscle development. What also caught her eye was the tattoo on his left side. It was a fox. A fox with nine tails.

"Naru-kun why do you have the Kyuubi tattooed on your side?" Temari asked.

"Well long story short," Naruto said frowning, "when I was born my birth father the fourth Hokage sealed it inside me, kinda like how your brother had one sealed in me him in a sense only my seal isn't designed to make me a weapon, mine was ment for me to be seen as a hero and well if your brothers like me then you know how that worked out untill I was four," he sighed, "if you wish to not be with me now I'll understand."

Temari was shocked at first but collected herself and kissed Naruto pressed him back onto the mattress and straddled him. Feeling him grow excited at his situation.

"Now you listen here Naruto Yuuhi," Temari said pulling back only when she needed to breath, "If you ever want to see me naked again, you 'll never talk that way again, I'll never leave you let alone over something you had no control over, do you understand me?"

"Yes babe i get ya." Naruto said kissing her again only to be interrupted by him Mom yelling at them.

"When I said this instant i ment now not when you felt like it young man!" Kurenai hollered making the couple jump and separate.

"Maybe we should go get it over with." Naruto said standing up and stretching. Temari watched with her mouth-watering as her eyes wandered over his body before becoming fixated on his ass.

"How bad could it be?" Temari asked accepting her panties and bra from him.

"Mom was always very overprotective of me," Naruto said pulling on his boxers and a pair of sweat pants and handing her a shirt and boy shorts to wear, "not that I don't love her or appreciate it but sometimes she over does it and tries to make it seem like I'm still her little baby boy."

"I see that," Temari said pulling her panties on followed by the shirt and shorts and tucking her bra into his pocket and winking, "most mothers try to keep their boys close to them like dads don't want their little princesses to grow up."

The young couple came into the kitchen to see a fuming Kurenai and a grinning Anko sitting at the table.

"Sit." Kurenai said.

Both teens sat at the table Naruto following Anko's lead and grinning like a Cheshire cat while Temari was putting on a brave face.

"Explain." Kurenai barked.

"Ain't it obvious babe?" Anko asked pointing at the younger couple, "the date went off like a hoot and mama's lil rattler got him some fine-looking ass."

"back off ma," Naruto retorted cheeky, "She's mine."

"If she wasn't I wouldn't touch her anyways," Anko said , "I'm happily married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"How can you when I just had sex with her last night?" Naruto asked innocently placing a finger on his chin in thought making Anko laugh.

"I taught you well Gaki-chan." Anko said.

"How could you do this Naruto?" Kurenai asked, "I thought i taught you better than to jump into bed with the first girl you meet in the street."

"First off," Temari said glaring at Kurenai, "We met in a forest in Wave country after he fell on top of me."

"Way to go Gaki-chan," Anko cheered, "Tapped it twice already."

"Last night was both our first and far from last," Temari said, "Mrs. Yuuhi I love your son with all of my heart and soul, if your afraid I'd hurt him over his prisoner then your wrong I'd sooner treat my brother like that then my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kurenai and Naruto asked.

"What you thought I'd let you go after you rocked my entire universe last night, "Temari asked Naruto, "No chance in hell your stuck with me Naru-kun."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said.

"Regardless," Kurenai said, "I forbid you from seeing this girl further Naruto."

"Kurenai," Anko said making Kurenai know she was being serious, "You and are going to our room to talk for a second while we're gone you two stay here and talk about maybe putting silencing seals and locking the door next time."

Before Kurenai could protest Anko Yuuhi grabbed her wife and drug her into their room and shut the door.

"Kurenai Yuuhi," Anko said frowning at her wife, "Do you have anything to say about why you treated our son's first girlfriend like that?"

"She's nothing but a trolop taking advantage of our son before she breaks his heart." Kurenai said.

"is that what you know or what your afraid will happen love?" Anko asked, "I know that you just want to protect him but Naruto is growing up you can't coddle him to your tits forever babe."

"I..I know love," Kurenai said, "It's just I- I'm not ready for him to grow up, when ever I look at him I see both the man he's becoming and the same little skinny four-year old I use to hold at night when he had nightmare, placed kisses on his cuts after scolding him for doing something dangerous and laugh when he pouted when i didn't make him ramen."

"I know hon," Anko said, "but you gotta face it he's growing up and we're getting old."

"We ain't old Koko-chan," Kurenai said smiling at her wife, "we just got some miles on us."

Anko laughed before straddling her wife and pulling her jearsy over her head and pressing her exposed breast towards her loves lips.

"How bout we gain a few more?" Anko whispered grinding her hips into Kurenai's hips making the brunette grow wet.

"Well you know what they say," Kurenai said pulling Anko on top of her and smiling, "The best rides have the most miles."

"Oh how true you are my lovely mearge." Anko purred and kissing her on the lips fiercely.

In the kitchen Temari and Naruto grew red as the one sound no thirteen and fifteen year old should hear.

"YES ANKO-CHAN I'M GONNA CUM BABY AHHHHHHHH!"

"Parents." Naruto muttered slamming his head against the table

"What time do we have to be at the Academy again?" Temari asked.

"Eight." Naruto answered.

"Good," Temari whispering in his ear. "Maybe we can squeeze in a round or two before we go."

Naruto said nothing just grabbed Temari and tossed her over his shoulder before carrying a giggling Suna konoichi to his room and locking the door and placing a silencing seal on the wall leading to the hallway.

In TenTen's room, the newest Yuuhi family member was laying wide-eyed as she heard her mothers moans before groaning and placing a pillow over her face when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Relax Tenny," Haku whispered, "Just ignore it and go back to sleep."

"I wonder if they knew you've been sleeping over ever since we had our first date?" TenTen muttered snuggling into her girlfriends grip.

"If they knew Naruto has sex last night they probably know but since we haven't done anything but sleep they let it go." Haku said.

"I love you snowflake."

"Love you two Weapon Goddess." Haku said as they drifted back to sleep.

After having sex with Temari for three hours Naruto strutted into the Academy school yard where his team was waiting for him.

"Nice of you to show up Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Hmm you say something Teme?" Naruto asked.

"DON'T IMPERSONATE SENSEI BAKA!" Sakura shreeked.

What did I do to deserve being on a team with these two Kurama-chan?

**********' Naruto asked.**

"**_Even I don't have an answer for that one_ kit.**" Kurama answered in his mind wearing earmuffs and holding a pillow over her sensitive ears trying to block out this fog horn of a childs loud voice.

Team 7 made their way inside and started the trip to room 301 when they stopped seeing Team Gai being blocked by two Chuunin **Izumo and Kotetsu in discize cough **blocking thier way.

"Let us by," TenTen said, "We need to get in to the chuunin exams."

"Your not ready for the exams," Izumo said.

"No we will get by for this exam." Lee said trying to walk by when one of them took a swing at him. when lee dodged the fist became aimed at TenTen.

before the fist could connect it was intercepted by Naruto who was grinning.

"obouto." TenTen said smiling.

"Hiya Nii-chan," Naruto said, "Love the new outfit."

The evening before the Exam Kurenai and Anko took TenTen out for mother daughter bonding while Naruto was out with Temari. They went to the Dango stand and had girl talk with was both nice and uncomfortable and nice for her since she never had a mother to this kind of thing with but still these were her new mothers she was sharing sex stories and other things along the lines. After dinner they went out and bought TenTen a new ninja outfit.

"The Chinese get up is cute and all Viper-chan," Anko said handing her some clothes to go try on, "but that pink shirt will get ya killed fast in the field so save that for date night with Haku."

TenTen was now dressed in a black Chinese shirt and tan trench coat like Anko's only it had dark green sleeves and the black kenji for _Weaopns Misstress_ on the back like how Naruto 's one sleeved red coat now said _The Game_ in kenji writting on it in black.

"Thanks baby brother." TenTen giggled.

"We're going to the third floor," Sasuke said smugly, "so drop the genjutsu."

"AND YOU TWO CALL ME THE IDIOT!" Naruto yelled at him "THAT WAS THERE TO LOWER THE COMPOTIION AND KEEP THE WEAKER GENIN OUT!"

"Then why did you help this sinner and her teammates?" Sasuke asked.

"First off it isn't a sin to love another person regardless of gender and second she's my sister and the Yuuhi's are loyal to their village first and family second and TenTen is a kunoichi of this village and a yuuhi so I helped her and her comrades in their situation." Naruto said.

"Hmn." Sasuke grunted and walked off, before he could get far though lee rushed in and delivered a kick to Sasuke's head only for the Emo of the Uchiha clan to dodge.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!**" Sasuke said sending black copper heads out of his sleeves at the large eye browed Genin.

"**Summoning Technique: Hebi Squad!**" Naruto shouted summoning the trio of a cobra, rattle snake and a anaconda.

The three nine foot longe snakes hissed at the black copper heads making them burst from the room before they followed.

"Uchiha," Naruto shouted, "How dare you steal my clan's jutsu have you no honor!"

"I don't need honor," Sasuke, "I need only power to avenge my clan."

"Errr," Naruto growled, " your lucky I need you to pass this exam or I have you arrested on stealing my families secrets, we might be a clan yet but we still are entitled to having our own secrets on how we train our children, how did you even learn that jutsu anyways."

"I followed your bimbo sister to where she was training with your slut dressed mother and copied it with my sharingan," Sasuke said smugly, "What both your mothers and sister need is for me to fuck them straight, who knows maybe I'll use them rebuild my clan."

That did it for Naruto. Angry was not the word you would use to discribe how inraged he was. Naruto Yuuhi was down right pissed off. His sapphire eyes flashed red and his puples became slited and he clinched his fist.

"Cool it bro," TenTen said ," Like I even let a needle dicked duck ass like him even touch me."

"Rest asured Uchiha I will see that you are in chains for stealing my families jutsu." Naruto vowed walking to the room and slamming the door making all the Genin look up at him and cringe under his KI.

"hey bebe," Temari said walking over having arrived earlier and kissed his cheek lightly, "whats with the intent level?"

"Uchiah stole my clans secret snake jutsu and said he wanted to use my mothers and sister to rebuild his clan just for being gay."

"Basterd." Temari said.

"So how'd it go with Make-up chan?" Naruito asked making Temari giggle.

"He went bolistic after I told him you were my boyfriend now and told me to break up with you," She said before leaning close, "Also sensei told me this this morning, my village plans to invade with Sound ninja during the final round when teh Dymio and Hokage will be there."

"I'll tell Jiji after the test," Naruto said, "Also grab your bag and meet me at my house you'll be staying with us for the rest of the Exam."

"I can handle myself hon." Temari protested.

"I know love," Naruto said, "I just feel better with you closeer to me is all."

"Fine but only cause you turn me on so well."

before Naruto could respond a burst of smoke filled the room.

"ALRIGHT LADIES THE FUNS OVER TIME FOR THE MOST DIABOLICAL THING KNOWN TO GENIN EVERYWHERE!" Ibiki Morino growled.

"He dosn't mean?' Naruto asked gulping while Temari looked at nim questionly.

"THATS RIGHT BRATTY CHAN!" Ibiki said, "THE WRITTEN TEST!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted falling into a chair and begining to hypervenatlate.

"Naru-kun, honey you okay?" Temari asked.

"I've faced S ranked missing ninja, 100 mercinaries and a perverted jonin but i have never bested this before." Naruto muttered.

**Okay it got a little crappy towards the begning of the Exam but I'll try to make it better when I get an Idea how to I'm also taking suggestions but no flames, all flamers will be blocked after replies to your messages.**


	14. Ch14: True Torture

**Ch.14 True Tortue**

**Disclaimer:i figured i'd kick this chapter off with a ratings update. Naruto Yuuhi curently has 153 followers, 106 favroits and 66 reviews. and the Traffic gragh says that**

**24,296 veiws so it would seem this story is doing good. Also geting alot of seggestions on what to do about Sasuke copying a Yuuhi family jutsu. Some think I should put the Cage Bird seal on him and give his eyes to Naruto. To that I just wanna say that Naruto will not be gitting the sharingan in this fic. Also i'm gonna skip the characters taking the first Exam since i can't think of anything for them to do during that or how to write it very well.**

**As usual I do not own Naruto or Naruto shipudden. Naruto Yuuhi is a nonprophet fanbased parity. Please do support the official release.**

"WHAT!" Half the Genin in the room screamed looking at Ibiki like he had grown a second head or something.

"Just what i said you passed." Ibiki said.

"But the tenth questuion." Temari stuttered.

"Never existed, more like a unseen to see if you have any guts really."

"So the whole test was to see if we had a pair and could make it as a chuunin?" Naruto asked dumbfounded by Ibiki's logic.

"On the head and fell outta bed brat." Ibiki said.

He looked like he wanted to say more but something burst through the window and exploded in front of them. it was a tarp that said 'The Sexy and lustful Anko Yuuhi'.

"Damn it." Naruto groaned slamming his head onto the desk while on the other side of the room TenTen was sweating and looking around for an escape.

"hmm seventy-eight left," Anko muttered loud enough for them to hear, "getting soft on me Ibiki?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes at his partners antics.

"Not my fault your boy has balls of steal and wouldn't back down and managed to motovait everyone else."

"Hmm my babies are here?" Anko asked as if she didn't know, "Tenney, Nary come give mama a hug." she said.

Both teens tried to shrink and blend into their seat to avoid one of 'Mama's hugs'. Even thought TenTen had only been a member of the Yuuhi family for a week, she had grown to fear one of Anko's hugs.

"Naruto Yuuhi and TenTen Yuuhi if you two don't march up here and give your mother a hug I'll fail you off the bat."

That threat, while hollow at best, didn't stop Naruto and TenTen from running to the front of the room as fast as possible where as soon as they were sight Anko tucked both of their heads under one arm while giving them a noogie with the other.

"My babies, mama missed her Little Rattler and Lil Viper." Anjko said grinning like a wild cat while Naruto and TenTen blushed in both embarrassment and anger.

"Ma let us go damn it," Naruto groaned trying to free himself from his mothers assult.

"Alright Alright," Anko said, "Meet tomorrow morning at Training Grounds 44, be there at eight o'clock or you fail."

All the Genin minus Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and TenTen gulped at her words and piled out of the room faster than Naruto to Ramen and Dango.

Temari was walking in her siblings room at the

Crescent Moon Hotel. Kankuro and Baki raised an eyebrow as she started packing her bag while Gaara looked at her uncaring at what she did.

"Uhh sis where you going?' Kankuro asked.

Packing." Temari said stuffing a handful of bras and panties in her bag before shoving her dress from last night in along with the rest of her clothes.

"Why?"

"Becouse my new boyfriend invited me to sleep with him at his family's home while were here," Temari said, "after I told him what Suna and Oto planed to invade during the exam."

"YOU WHAT!" Baki shouted standing up from where he was sitting.

"I told the man I love that his home was in danger," Temari said, "in fact he should be telling either his mother, the second proctor for the exam, or the Hokage now, I thought about requesting a salvation here when the invasion fails, it will be nice not to be under our bastard of a father who cares more about his pride and the pride of Suna then his own son, who he sent countless people to kill him to fix a 'mistake' he made before he was born, Gaara, oboito, if you face Naruto Yuuhi in this exam, forfeit, he's like you, only he holds the nine while you only house the one tail, and don't threaten to harm me around him either, I saw what he can do to a 'S' rank missing Ninja with his families gen and kenjutsu technique, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Gaara looked at his sister for a while before speaking for the first time since they arrived in Konoha.

"Can he help me with Shikaku?" the red-head asked.

Temari looked at her brother closly before answering.

"He might, he's sister and he use seals in most of their attacks so he could probably see whats different about your seal and his."

"Take me to him." Gaara said walking to the door.

"He's not there at the moment," Temari said, "like I said he's either with his mother or the Hokage, I'm meeting him out front in five minutes, so you'll have to wait until I finish packing and for him to get here."

Kankuro looked in fear as his sister just corrected their brother. Well it was nice knowing her. Maybe he could raid her closet for clothes for his puppets when Gaara killed her.

"Very well," Gaara said, "I shall wait to meet your suitor when he arrives and ask him my questions then." Gaara stood in front of the door while Temari finished packing. by the time she finished she led Gaara out of the room followed by Kankuro down out side where Naruto was leaning against the fence with his eyes closed.

His nostrils flared as Temari's scent reached him and he opened his eyes and sent her his trade mark fox grin that made her heart race.

"Hi ya Mari-chan, Make up-chan," Naruto greeted before looking at Gaara, "Ah you must be Gaara, Mari-chan told me a lot about your unwanted house guest, if I may?"

Gaara rose a unexsisting eyebrow and lifted his shirt revealwing his seal. Upon seeing it Naruto's face became a scowl and his eyes switched from his stormy blue to blood crimson and his puples became slited.

"Temari," Naruto said using her given her name showing he was serious, "Why is your village full of idiots?"

"Hey Suna is the best Ninja village out of all the Ninja Villages." Karkuro snapped.

"Then why the hell does the Shukaku's seal have both a berserker and insomnia seal on it?1" Naruto demanded.

Temari's eyes widened while Gaara and Kankuro looked confused.

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm saying who ever did your brothers seal royalty fucked up," Naruto pointed at one symbol, "this is why Gaara can't sleep with out Shikaku taking over and this one here," Naruto pointed at another symbol, "is why Gaara is a killing psychopath, no offense G."

"None taken Yuuhi-san." Gaara said.

"I can't fix this I'm afraid," Naruto said, "I just know the basics of funjutsu and this requires the hand of a master so I'd either have to take him to the old man or Ma."

"Your mother has a master in funjutsu?" Kakuro asked.

"Her old sensi put a seal on her she wants gone," Naruto said, "its family business so I can't tell you everything but i can at least tell you who put it there."

Who?" Temari asked.

"Orochimaru, former Sanin of konoha and 'SS' class missing Nin," Naruto said, "he was ma's genin sensai and took her to wave country and put the seal on her and abandoned her in a shack for ten days before ANBU found her and brought her back to the village, I don't know what happened after that because Ma doesn't talk about it to anyone but Mom and Mom won't say anything since it isn't her secret."

"Can your mother really help Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "she never took the master test but she has all the knowledge of a funjutsu master."

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA!" Kankuro said, "We can't trust these leaf Nin no matter if you've lost it Mari."

Temari grabbed Kakuro by his black theater outfit and slammed him against the wall.

"My baby brother has a chance to finally be free from that monsters voice and you want to stop it becouse your Fathers' favorite, fine then I'll take Gaara to get the help he needs while you brood about how its unfair that your siblings abandoned you and your village to do whats right."

Temari shoved him away before picking up her bag and walking off.

"Isn't she beautiful when she's angry?" Naruto asked as he and Gaara followed the Suna kunoichi.

The trio arrived at teh Yuuhi house to find the three female members of the Yuuhi family sitting at the table drinking tea.

"So Rattle-chan," Anko said when Naruto shut the door, "you invited your girlfriend and her friend to move in I see."

"I asked Temari to stay with us during the exam since I don't want her getting hurt by her brother or sensai since she told us about the invasion plans of Suna and Oto," Naruto said, "Gaara here is here because I know whats wrong with his seal, he as a berserker and insomnia seal on the Shikaku's seal making him into the psychopath we see before us."

"Are all Vellage Elders retarded or something?" Anko asked before standing, "Okay Coon-chan take off your shirt and show me your seal."

Gaara looked at her strangely making her laugh.

"Relax kid," Anko giggled pointing to where Kurenai was sitting, "I'm already married and to the fairer sex I might add."

"The sex is fair." Kurenai said around her cup making Naruto and TenTen turn green.

"Okay moving on from Ma and Mom's sex life," Naruto said, "Just do what the crazy woman says Gaara."

Anko glared at Naruto for the crazy remark while Gaara hesitated before dropping his gourd on the ground and removing his shirt to show his seal to the violet haired matriarch of the Yuuhi family.

Anko studied the seal for a minute before casting the Tiger, Rat, Bore and Monkey hand seal and slamming her hand into Gaara's stomach.

"**Dule Seal Release!**" Anko said launching a burst of chakra into Gaara's seal.

The force of the chakra sent Gaara flying onto the sofa where he fell asleep enstently.

"A good eight hours and he should be better than new." Anko said.

"And where will Miss. no Sabaku be sleeping while she's here?" Kurenai spoke up from her place at the table, "she certainly will not be sleeping in your room Naruto Yuuhi."

"C'mon Mom," Naruito groaned, "we already slept together and we promise on teh Yuuhi family honor we won't do anything but sleep this time."

"My answer is final young man," Kurenai said, "Temari will sleep in TenTen's room tonight and for the remainder of the exams."

Naruto looked to Anko for some help but the violet haired Kunoichi smerked and went back to the table and sat down next to TenTen and returned to her tea.

"Sorry Rattle-Chan but your sister and I are staying out of this one." TenTen nodded at their mother's words and sipped her own tea.

"Fine," Naruto said, "My girlfriend can sleep in my lesbian sisters room if she's comfortable with it." Naruto said.

"Not really," Temari said, "no offence TenTen but I'd rather not take the chances of you groping me in the middle of the night thinking I'm Haku."

"None taken, I respect that." TenTen said.

So in the end Kurenai relented and allowed the young couple to sleep in Naruto's room provided he keep the door ajar and both have their night wear on.

Naruto was wearing a pair of shorts that ended just below his knees and a black and red tank top. He was lieing on his bed waiting for his girlfriend to come in. He heard his door open and opened one of his eyes to see Temari come in dressed in a similar fashion. Her hair was once again out of its usual four pigtails and hanging loosely around her shoulders, She was wearing Naruto's shirt from that day saying "I like how my man smells so I'm claiming your shirt, deal with it Naru-kun.". Under his shirt he could see the cuffs of a pair of shorts that ended at the part of her legs where her thighs and hips met. Teal eyes met sapphire as the Suna kunoichi sashayed over to her lover and crawled over the bed and captured his lips in a quick kiss before looking at him with an amused look.

"I take it you like my look Naru-kun." She said grinning at her fellow blonde.

"Oh yeah," Naruto groaned falling back on his pillow while Temari pulled the blanket over them, "Foxy likey."

Temari giggled at his words before kissing him again before cuddling against his chest and using him for a pillow and soon both fell asleep.

**Okay the next Chapter will start the Forest of Death sequence of the Chuunin Exam. Remember R&R and no Flames. All Flames will be blocked from my page. Ja Ne**.


	15. Ch 15 the forest of Death Enter OroTeme

Ch. 15 Forest of Death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All proceeds belong to Meterashi Sensei. please enjoy the official release. and also watch Naruto Uncut on Toonami Satudays at 11:30 12:00c. Now ON WITH THE STORY**

The next morning the Genin participating in the Exam met at The Forest of Death. the only ones not showing any fear were the Yuuhi siblings and Temari and Gaara.

"Welcome kiddies to Training Ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death which you'll see why soon." Anko said.

"C'mon Ma quit trying to scare the compotition," Naruto said twirling a kunai around his finger, "if you do then who will I play with for the duration of the test."

Anko smiled before flicking her arm out and a kunai of her own appeared in her hand and she threw it at her son leaving a scratch on his cheek making blood appear on it.

"Mmm," Anko hummed licking his cheek, "Why dose your blood have to be so delicious Rattle-Chan?" she asked.

Naruto smirked as his mother felt somthing sharp against her sides. looking she saw another Naruto aiming a kunai at each of her sides.

"Same reason you always fall for shadow clones Mama." Naruto said as the Naruto she had cut went up in a cloud of smoke.

"Taught ya too well Rattle-Chan." Anko said as Naruto smirked and handed her thrown kunai back ans Anko sunshined back to the front of the group.

"Alright," Anko shouted, "each team will get either a Heaven Scroll or and Earth Scroll, your job is within the five day dead line is to abtain the other scroll from one of the other teams in the forest and head to the tower in the center of the forest and wait for the third part. Oh and some advise, don't die! Now some of the chuunin assistents will come around with release form for you to sign, after your team has signed their forms come to the head desk and retreive your scroll from me."

After Team 7 had signed their forms Sasuke and Sakura had made Naruto take them up to his mother. when he arrived Naruto found his sister talking with their mother and Haku, who was one of the chuunin assistents, when the blonde boy handed his purple haired mother his teams release forms Anko handed each of them one of the Heaven or Earth Scrools and unsealed a second scroll.

"while you two were in Wave I did a little nagotiating with Manda-sama," Anko said handing them what Naruto released was the Snake summoning scroll, "I talked Manda into letting me summon higher leveled snakes like him with out the sacrafices in exchange for Naruto Nin-Ken so Naruto I sent your snakes to Manda last night and I had this taken from Orochi-teme and desided that your both old enough to sign it, just a little blood, sign your name and place your hand print at the bottom, remember Manda-sama now requests at least 50 animal sacrafices in order to summon him now, good luck my babies." she finished kissing them on the heads, making Naruto and TenTen blush, and sending them back to thier teams.

After the buzzer had sound the teams rushed into the. While his team jumped through the trees Naruto quickly signed his new summoning scroll and sealed it into a smaller scroll. As the trio of Team 7 jumped from branch to branch Naruto was pushing his Sensor Ability to its lemit trying to find any source of Chakra.

"I got a medium size source twenty clicks west from here," Naruto called up to the other two, "I'll take the lead and lead us to them from there Sasuke and I can take them out while Sakura covers our six."

Sasuke hated to admit it but the blonde's plan was sound. Sakura on the other hand started telling him that Sasuke was the leader and he gave the orders while he was a dead last, which he knew was a lie, Naruto had scored in the middle area on the written test in the academy and in the top five in the physical stuff. Sasuke usually stayed out of these fights. All he cared about was killig Itachi, but what Naruto said yesterday about him having no honor and stealing His families jutsu some how hit him. he felt no guilt when he copied the technuqe from the violet haired lesbian the blonde called 'Ma' yet when his teammate he couldn't stand voiced his disaproval he found himself faced with looking at himself in a mirror and hating himself. Sasuke then vowed that the as soon as the exams were over he'd apologize to the Yuuhi family and offer payment for stealing.

"Shut up Sakura," Sasuke said, "Naruto has an advantage on us in this test since he can sense Chakra so if I took point he'd have to shout directions to me and give away our posotion, if he took the lead all we have to do is follow him."

Sakura nodded agreeing full hartedly with her Sasuke-kun as Naruto sped up to the front of the team and led them to a team of Iwa ninja.

"Everyone remain calm we are taking your scroll." Naruto said as he and Sasuke dropped down.

"Aye Advast." Sasuke said out of the blue pointing a kunai at them and making everyone look at him like he was on crack or someother mind altering substance.

"Uhh Teme, we're Ninja not fucking pirates." Naruto said.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke retorted, "I thought the word play fit into the situatuation well."

"Like two rookie Genin can take on the power of Iwa ninja." on iwa rock head said.

"Oi Rocky," Naruto said holding out his arm with the sleeve on it and three cobras slithered out and hissed in the young mans face, "I'm Naruto 'The Game' Yuuhi, Konoha's Merage Fox, Hebi-Gaki, the Demon of Snake Ally and the Golden Phantom, Savy?"

At his words the Iwa genin scoffed and tried to punch Naruto only for him to move.

"Oh well I tried," Naruto said casting a single handsign faster than anyone, even Sasuke, could follow, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted making two copies of himself as the three Naruto's cast the familure signs for his favorite genjutsu faster than anyone, even Sasuke, could follow "**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death!" **

The three Iwa genin now found them selves trapped in trees incasing them

"Ha leave it to a fuching tree hugger to use a tree to fight." one Iwa ninja bosted trying to free himself physically.

"Sorry," Naruto said appearing infront of them as if he were a phantom, but you lot have to burn baby burn." Naruto smiled casting the hand signs ending in tiger

"**Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted sending a jet of fire at them burning them.

Outside of the genjutsu Sakura and Sasuke were searching the Iwa Genin while Naruto sent his chakra into his **Tree Bind Death Jutsu**.

"Got it, one Earth Scroll," Sasuke said holding up the scroll, "Go ahead and drop the genjutsu Dobe and lets head for the tower."

"Roger." Naruto said ending his feed of Chakra to his jutsu and the three iwa Genin collapsed. Just as the Team 7 were about to head out Naruto stopped and his face grew stock and worried.

"Whats up Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I just felt Mari-chan's chakra spike," Naruto said, "at first I thought nothing of it but just now I felt a stronger power level then hers or her brothers spike from the exact same area."

"So." Sakura said snoddly.

"That level of Chakra is higher than the Hokage's Foghorn," Naruto said, "meaning that this person."

"Isn't a Genin," Sasuke finished, "So your girlfriend and her brothers are fighting someone who infultrated the exam to attack Genin squads."

"Actually just her squad I think," Naruto said leaping into the trees as his teammates followed him, "see Temari told me during the first Exam that her village and the Sound village were planning an invasion during the final test, in exchange for the info the third Hokage gave her and her brother Gaara sanctuary, he also told me how to reconize Orochimaru, the leader of Sound, chakra and that chakra I just felt was his."

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke grunted.

"SO YOU WANT US TO FOLLOW YOU AGAINST A SANNIN TO SAVE YOUR WHORE AND HER EYE LINER WEARING LITTLE BROTHER!" Sakura shouted.

"You don't have to," Naruto said, "If I can get him in a genjutsu then Temari, Gaara, Make up-chan and I can escape and meet up a mile away from the tower."

"No," Sasuke said, "I made some mistakes since I gained my Sharingan like stealing from a comrads family and I'm gonna make up for it."

"Still pissed about that," Naruto said, "but I accept your apology, so we need a plan to trap this snake bastard."

"We're gonna die." Sakura siad even though her crush and the blonde ignored her.

Temari was not happy. In fact she was pissed. Orochimaru himself had heard she had sold him out to Konoha and now he himself had come to kill her. after he had replaced the Beserker seal back on Gaara her youngest brother attacked her, Konkuro had leapt next to the snake sannin to avoid be caught in the attack.

"**Sand shuriken!**" Gaara shouted sending sand made shuriken at his sister.

"Gaar snap out of it!" Temari shouted, "you're not a weapon for this pasty pedophile your my brother and I love you."

"I love only myself," Gaara said in a zombi like voice, "I fight only for myself **Sand Coffin...Sand** **Burial**!"

Before the sand clossed around her and crushed her like she saw done to so many others the voice she loved to hear reached her ears.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" Temari gasped as she felt herself being pulled out of the coffin by a twelve foot long blue snake.

"Thanks Mai-chan." Naruto said and blue snake sat the blond girl on her head next to team 7.

"Great we got the whore can we go now?" Sakura asked.

"pecking order." Naruto said harshly.

"Sorry." Sakura whimpered as Mai looked at her with her purple eyes.

"Damn right you are." Naruot said looking at Gaara.

"Mother wants your blood!" Gaara shouted.

"Dude what else is new?" Naruto asked remembering moments in his youth when Anko would cut his cheek anf lick the blood from the cut.

"Team 7 attack formation D!" Sasuke said.

Sakura stepped infront of Temari and drew a kunai while Naruto and Sasuke leapt into action.

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!**"

"**Fire Style Dragon Fire Jutsu!**"

The two Genin launched streams of fire at Orochimaru.

"**Ultimate Defence: Shukaku's Shield!**" Gaara shouted making a toy-like replica of Shukaku's wearing a wide-brimmed rural hat appear infront of the pale sannin protecting him from the flames.

"Damn," Naruto cursed, "I wanted to save this technique for the third exam but looks like I have no choice," Naruto closed his eyes and focused on gahter in Kurama's chakra, "**Kitsune Ken!**"

"Kitsune what?" Orochimaru as Naruto glowed with red chakra and he disapeared and reapeared infront of the pale skinned man and punched him in the face.

"Whoa Naruto what the hell was that?!" Temari asked.

"A move I'd been working on for months," Naruto said as the chackra stopped flowing and died, "I havn't perfected it yet but for now it just gives me a burst of Kurama-chan's chakra that I can control and use to encrease my speed, strangth and endurance, but I want to make it to where I can use it continusly like the Eaight Inner Gates that Super Bushy Brow Sensei and Bushy Brow's use." (**Basicly a Kyuubi version of the Kyo Ken from DBZ**)

"Great now lets bail while he's down." Sasuke said.

"Not quit yet Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said lashing out his neck and biting the Uchiha on the neck.

When the snake sannin retracted his head to his body Sasuke collapsed on Mai's head clutching his neck as the Heaven Curse Seal appeared on his neck.

"Damn it," Naruto said quickly casting the signs for Snake, boar, ram, tiger, monkey, dog, hare, snake, rat and ended with the dragon sign, "**Heaven Repression Seal: Seal Activate NOW!**" Naruto shouted as his pointer and middle finger glew purple and jabbed Sasuke in the neck as a picture of a dragon appeared around the Curse Seal and glowed red before Sasuke stopped screaming and started panting.

"I see so you know how to seal of the Curse Seal." Ocochimaru said.

"You put a prototype of that seal on my Mother so I know how to repress that one," Naruto said, "Now I'll make you pay for her."

"I see so your little Anko's boy hmm," Orochimaru said as he summoned Grasscutter from his mouth and took a stance, "lets see what you learned from her and her husband hmm."

"Actually she married another woman," Naruto said, "I am Naruto Minato Yuuhi, som of Anko Yuuhi nee Miterashi and Kurenai Yuuhi, the two ice queens of Konoha, I am The Game bitch and its time to play."

Naruto drew a kunai and licked the edge before charging Orochimaru as the two struck at each other as sparks fire as the blades connected.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!**" Orochimaru shouted sending a hundred cobras at Naruto.

"**Genjutsu Petal Disburse!**" Naruto said as the blonde vanished in a furry of crimson flowers faster before the sannin could do anything.

"Take this Orochi-Teme," The sannin looked up and saw the blonde "**Fire Style Dragon Fire Jutsu!**"

Orochimaru gasped as he found that he was trapped in Ninja wire looking he Saw Sasuke Uchiha smirking as his own **Dragon Fire Jutsu** raced at him combining with naruto's as the two fire jutsu reach their target and the screams of pain felle dhte forest.

Miles outside the forest, Anko Yuuhi felt her curse seal pulse and she dropped her Dango.

"He's here." she said shunshuing into the forest as she raced to where she felt the most chakra in the forest. Anko wasn't as good at sensing Chakra as her son was but she was good enough to follow a femilure source. and lucky she had two to track.

Naruto and Sasuke panted as the waited for the smoke to clear. The sound of laughter filling the air as Orochimaru walked out of the smoke.

"You two are good." Orochimaru said cracking his neck making Temari and Sakura wince while Naruto and Sasuke growled.

"I got one more idea Sasuke," Naruto said, "I need you to hold him off while I take the seal he put on Gaara off."

"And how will that help us?" Sasuke asked.

"You and I are close to mid range fighters while Gaara's a long-range fighter pluse he and I are at teh same power level."

"What is your level anyways?' Sasuke asked.

"'bout over 5,000." Naruto said casually making Sasuke gape at him.

"And this Gaara is the same as you?"

"No his power level is about 4500 to 4800 at least."

"And me?"

"About 4900 to 4850 when you use your Sharingan." Naruto said.

"How are you 100 times more powerful than me?" Sasuke asked angerly.

"Muffin Button." Naruto said making everyone but Temari, who giggled at her lover, face fault.

"HOW THE HELL DOES A FUCKING MUFFING BUTTON MAKE A FUCKING POWER LEVEL 5000?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Pecking order." Naruto said looking at the last loyal Uchiah (**B.S.**) making him sweat.

"Sorry sir." Sasuke said cowering behind Temari thinking that was the safest place to be at the moment.

"Damn right you are maggot," Naruto said, "now Orochi-teme has a power level of 90,000, and with our conjoined power levels You, Gaara and I should be able to incompasatate him until Ma gets her."

"Your mother's coming?" Temari asked.

"Yep," Naruto said, "if we can stop him before she gets here she can take him to the old man and stop the invasion plan."

"Fine I'll give five minutes at the most." Sasuke said dropping into the Mirror Fist stance his clan developed.

"That's all I need." Naruto said casting the proper hand seals for his **Petal Disburse Jutsu **and dissolving into a sea of crimson flower petals.

Sasuke growled as he studied his opponent.

'_Right so Naruto said this guy has a power level of at least 90,000,_' Sasuke thought activating his Sharingan and looking at his Chakra pools, '_however it looks like he used a great deal of it already placing those seals on Gaara and I and probalbly healing himself after Naruto's and I's **Dragon Fire Jutsu **combo so he's probably at 10,000 to 9,000 at the least and I'm at 4,850 with my Sharingan at the most now considering I used the **Dragon Fire Jutsu **before putting me probably at 3600 meaning I can use the **Fireball **and **Dragon Fire jutsu **once a peice before I'm out of Chakra so I should probably stay on the defensive with the **Phoenix Fire Jutsu **since it takes up the least amount of my chakra and if i get into a tiajutsu fight with him I'll be dead in 0.09 seconds._'

Casting the rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit and tiger.

"**Fire style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" Sasuke shouted launching six small fire balls at Orochimaru.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!**" Orochimaru said unleashing a large burst of wing extinguishing the flames and sending the hidden shrunken away from him.

"Damn it Sasuke said before repeating the jutsu again.

As fast as he could Naruto rushed at Gaara avoiding the sand the red-head sent at him making the

Tiger, Rat, Bore and Monkey hand seals and slamming his hand onto Gaara's sternum.

"**Berserker Release: Kia!**" Naruto shouted as a wave of Chakra into the Berserker Seal on Gaara sending him into a tree.

Gaara groaned before looking at Temri and Naruto.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You got a berserker seal put on you and reverted into the psycho we all know and love." Naruto said smiling at his friend.

With Anko she was racing as fast as she could towards the source od high Chakra.

'_hold on baby boy,_' she thought as an image of her and Naruto from his child hood came to her mind, '_Mama's coming._'

**End of Ch. 15, next time Anko vs. Orochimaru. show down of the serpents. R&R Ja Ne**


	16. Ch16: Ch 16: Kitsune Ken times Seven

**Ch. 16: Kitsune Ken times Seven the Gatusuga Tensho**

**Disclaimer: I yet to own anything from Naruto or Bleach. all proceeds go the the original authors. please suppor tthe official releases.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara kneeled on a branch panting from Chakra usage. Across from them stood the sannin Orochimaru. the pale faced had a evil smile on his face as he twirled Grasscutter

"Such a shame," Orochimaru saidpressing the tip of his blade at Gaara's throat, "you three were skilled but in the end your deaths were ededible."

Naruto growled. He couldn't believe it. Everytime they hit this guy he got up and kept coming back stronger.

"**I think its time we faught this monster like a monster Naruto-kun.**" Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"_Right Kurama-chan,_ Naruto thought back before closing his eyes, "**Kitsune Ken X TWO**

Team 7 and the three Suna sibling stood shocked as the literaly felt the shockwaves roll of of Naruto as his body glew red again as he used the next stage of the **Kitsune Ken**.

"**Mai-Chan swallow everyone but me and this pale faced Michal Jackson Voldemaort offspring I don't want them to see this.**" Temari was shocked as her Naruto's voice wasn't its usual sadistic and joyful one. No this voice was the same voice Gaara had when he killed thousands of enemy Ninja.

Before she could voice any protest Temari and the others found themselves being swollowed by the twenty foot long blue serpent.

"**Alright Orochi-teme,**" Naruto growled, "**Shall we dance?**"

Orochimaru grinned as the two charged at eachother and clashed once more as sparks flew.

'_Damn it its not enough,_' Naruto thought as he felt the effect of the **Kitsune Ken** wearing off.

"**Kitsune Ken X FOOOOOOUUUUUUUR!**" Naruto shouted as the Chakra flames grew hotter and he felt his body to start to feel the effects of the technique.

"**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!**" Naruto shouted sending a burst of fire larger then the jutsu usually made at the snake sannin.

Orochimaru substatutied himself with a mud clone before using the **Stricking Shadow Snake **to subdue Naruto just as the **Kitsune Ken **wore off once more. Naruto struggled to get free of the jutsu he used so many times in combat as his foe approched poised to kill him.

"Sorry little Naruto-kun," the sannin said raising his blade, "but you have to die."

"Errrr **KITSUNE KEN...**" Naruto said.

"No." Orochimaru warned.

"**TIIIIMMMEEES...**"

"No no no no."

"**SEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEENNNNNN!**"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Orochimaru shouted as the shockwave sent him and the snaked containg the blonde Geinin back.

"**Note to self thank Zabuza for this sword.**" Naruto said running a hand across a seal on his wrist and unsealing the Guillotine Sword.

"So the Guillotine Sword verses the GrassCutter hmm?" Orochimaru asked, "lets see wich of us can get a cut first.

"**Kitsune Ken Secret Jutsu,**" Naruto muttered forcing every last bit of Chakra the **Kitsune Ken **was using into Zabuza Momochi's old blade making the glow of red chakra around him fade and transfer to the large sword, "**GATSUGA TENSHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!**" Naruto roared swinging the blade sending an arch wave of red chakra at Orochimaru, who was so shocked at the animosity of the jutsu he didn't even think to dodge as the attack hit him dead on.

Naruot panted as he used the Guillotine Blade to support his waight and looked at Mai.

"Release them no Mai-chan," Naruto said, "and thank you."

Mai smiled in a snake tyep way before un-summoning herself leaving only the Suna siblings and the other members of Team 7

"NARUTO!" Temari shouted as she, Sasuke and Gaara jumped down to where he was.

"Hey Mari-chan." Naruot grinned wincing as he raised his arm.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "its just my body isn't ready for a times four **Kitsune Ken** let alone a times seven."

"How high dose that move go?" Sasuke asked.

"To nine."

"Shame you can't handle that level huh Little Naruto-kun." all the Genin eyes widened as Orochimaru stood on the branch across from them. His cloths torn but otherwise unharmed.

"Damn it," Naruto said falling to one knee, "that was my most powerful jutsu and he just brushed it off like it was fucking nothing."

"I must comend you Naruto-kun," Orochimarutu said Shunshining in front of Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Sasuke, "so in return for that you'll die first."

Laughing the sannin kicked Naruto off the branch towards to forest floor.

"NOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted throwing kunai to pin Naruto to a tree by his trenchcoat, whith thanfully had hooks in it to keep the torso part in place while fighting.

"**Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike!**" Gaara shouted forming a spear of sand and starting to duel with the sannin sword to sand spear.

"**WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!**" Temari screeched swinging her fan sending a wind jutsu at Orochimaru.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" he said sending Gaara into Temari knocking them out as well.

Just as Orochimaru descended on the last two member of team 7 a sharp pain entered his he saw a kunai in his shoulder joint.

"Long time no see sensei." Anko said biting her thumb "**Summoning Jutsu: Manda!**"

A burst of smoke filled the forest as the Snake Lord stood before the snake sannin.

"**Anko why have you summoned me?**" Manda asked looking at his summoner.

"Orochimaru is here," Anko said pointing at the sannin, "and I thought you'd like to eat him."

"**I would,**" Manda said flicking his tounge out tasting the air, "**For this fight I won't require a scarafice.**"

Looking around Anko saw Naruto dead pinned to a tree.

"For killing my baby boy Manda-sama," Anko said from the snake head before shunshining to her son's body and freeing it from the tree, "make him suffer first."

Looking at the boy and the violet haired woman Manda thought of his own hatchling Mai who he just started speaking to again and how she told him of this boy and how he broght justice back to the snake clan. Now seeing him dead Manda felt his haert ache.

"**With Pleasure.**" Manda said lunging at Orochimaru, who did all he could to dodge the jaws of the Snake King.

"**Stricking Shadow Snake!**" Manda hissed as ten thousand cobra's erupted from his mouth and bite the former snake summoner, "**Die!**" Manda hissed swollowing Orochimaru before spiting out mud.

Tasting the air Manda found the sannin long gone.

"**He escaped Anko-chan,**" Mand asaid lowering his head to the woman who was craddling her son to her chest fighting tears, "**He's not dead yet Anko-chan wiht Kurama in him he sould be up in a day or two, as well as the Shukaku in the red head, Naruto-kuns mate will be fine in a few houres the Uchiha and pink haired girl and make up wearing boy should get them to cover to recover though.**"

"Its fucking war paint!" Kankuro shouted before leaping away leaving his siblings behind.

"Haruto, Uchiha!" Anko shouted, "Do you have the scrolls needed for the tower?"

"Hai," Sasuke said crouching down next to the procter, "we were heading for the tower when Dobe felt his girlfriend's Chakra as weel as Orochimaru's and came to save her, I followed to back him up and Sakura stalked me and did pretty much nothing as usual."

"Fine," Anko said, "You still owe the Yuuhi clan for stealing our jutsu."

"I apologized to Naruto and he said he was still angry about it but was still pissed about it."

"Still as the teacher of that jutsu I decided that for repayment you will give our family half of your mission pay for a month and also make an apology to my daughter ASAP."

"Hia Yuuhi-San." Sasuke said bowing his head before taking Naruto from his mother, who kissed his head one more time, while Sakura took Temari and Sasuke used a **Shadow Clone **to carry Gaara.

"Head to the tower than," Anko said standing, "tell the medics what happened and if they don't help Naurto and Gaara than I'll feed them to Manda-sama."

Sasuke nodded before he leapt away followed by Sakura and his clone.

Watching them leave Anko whipped a tear from her eye before heading back to the gates of the forest.

Team 7 plus Gaara and Temari arrived at the tower after spending the night in the forest. Temari awoke that morning and headed to Naruto's side as soon as she awoke. Gaara and Naruto remained passed out as the approached the entrance. Unrolling the Heaven and Earth scroll Kakashi Hatake appeared and looked his team over.

"What happened to him?' Kakashi asked pointing at Naruto.

"He used a times seven **Kitsune Ken **against Orochimaru and his body and Chakra are still recovering from the toll of it." Sasuke said, "He and Gaara need medical aid ASAP and Anko-san said that if they refuse she'd feed them to Manda or someone."

"Right I'll send a medic to your rooms," Kakshi said eye smiling making Sasuke and Temari scowl at him while Sakura fantasized about a shower and a real bed after a night in the forest, "you five get settled and rest for the remaining four days and I'll see you at the final exam."

And with that Kakshi went up in smoke leaving the Genin to scowl at the spot he was standing at erlier.

It took five minutes for the medic to arrive and exam the two Bijuu hosts.

"The red-haired one is alright and should be up soon," the medic said before scowling at Naruto, "it on the other hand unfortunately will be up by tomorrow."

"HE has a name you bitch," Temari said getting in the medics face inching towards her fan, "it is Naruto Yuuhi and if you continue to treat the Genin who survived a fight with a sannin like this I'll tell his Mama and she'll feed you to Manda-Sama."

The medic nodded before rushing out.

The next day Temari awoke to find Naruto and Gaara gone. she also heard the sound of fighting outside. Foolowing the noise she saw Gaara and Naruto sparing with Gaara's sand spear and Naruto using the Guillotine Sword which to her surprise had changed shape since the influence of the **Kitsune Ken's **Chakra and was now shaped like a large cooking knife made of black Chakra steel.

"Amazing arn't they?' Temari turned to see Sasuke leaning against the wall looking at the weapons spar.

"They've been at it since four A.M. and havn't stopped for anything but water." he went on to say.

"Gaara's always been like that and since Naruto is the same as him I'm not surprised," Temari said, "besides Naru-kun has enough stamina for three back to back rounds of 'fun' and keep going if I didn't pass out each time we tried for a fourth round."

Sasuke turned red and grew a nose bleed at the image and cleared his throat.

"Right just let them know when its time for breakfast." the Uchiha said leaving.

After an hour the two jynchiriki stopped to eat and Naruto spent the rest of the day with Temari locked in Team 7's room after puuting a sound and privacy seal on the walls. needless to say Temari and Naruto were well rested the next day.

By the time day five came around half of the people who had passed the first exam were eliminated.

"The first round of the perliminary part of the Chuuning Exam will now begin," Hyate(?) said caughing, "everyone but Temari no Subaku and Kankuro no Subaku take a hike."

**So what do you think? good? bad? I know it was kind short but still, Black Sheepy wanna know! R&R Ja Ne**


	17. Ch17 Temari Vs Kankuro

**Ch. 17: Temari vs. Konkuro, Showdown of the Siblings**

**Disclaimer: As I yet to own Naruto I can not take credit for his world or his awesomness. Enjoy the official release.**

Temari could not believe her luck. first her brother turns on her when she fell in love with the man of her dreams, than he betrays her and Gaara in the Forest of Death to that evil thing named Orochimaru, who ended up hurting her Naruto, HER NARUTO!

"And now 'cough' for the first match 'wheeze' participants ready?" Hayate asked.

"Ready." Kankuro said unsealing Crow, which clicked menously at her.

"Ready.: Temari said opening her fan to the third moon and taking an advanced battle stance.

"Haijem(?)" Hayate shouted jumping out of the way as Temari began dodging Crow's poisoned pins and hidden blades.

"Wind Schythe Jutsu!" She shouted sending the wind attack at her brother as it wrapped around the puppet aand headed for the puppeter himself.

Kankuro managed to get out of the way before moving his fingers expertly making Crow go on the offencive again.

In the crown Naruto and his team stood next to Team 8 and his mothers' as they watched.

"Looks like they're in a stand still," Anko said, "they know all of the others moves and how to counter them."

"True," Gaara said, "but Temari has the one thing Kankuro dosn't know about."

"Thats right," Anko said looking at where her son was watching with eyes filled with love and admeration, "Konoha's No.1 Hebi Gaki."

Back in the arena Temari and Kankuro were both panting as Temari drew her fan back.

"**Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!**" Temari shouted swinging her fan and sending many air currents at Crow in an attempt to cut the puppet into pieces.

Kankuro dodged at the last second before he bagan moving his hand faster than Temari could keep up with.

"**Secret Black Move Iron Maidan!**" He shouted as Black Ant

appeared and trapped her in its stomach and its head slammed into place almost killing her with the hidden blade that was its neck.

"Still alive 'sis'" he sneared the last part sarcasticly, "well not for long, **Poison Mist Inferno: Consecutive Needle Combo!**" he shouted launching a poisoned smoke bomb out of Crow's stomach making Temari have to hold he rbreath as she tried to fan the smoke away from her with mulitple Wind Schyth Jutsu's only to breath in some of the poison as countless of senbon needles inpailed her skin making her gasp.

"Temari has beed poisoned, Kankuro is the winner." Heyate said.

"It's not over sis," Kankuro said bringing Crow and Black Ant together as they seemsed to dance together, "**Secret Dark Puppet Move: Vipers Sting!**" he shouted as countles tools shot out.

"**Gatsuga Tensho!**"

A crimson arch slashed through the on comming weapons sending them into the walls.

Kankuro was surprised as the blonde boy who took his sister away from him stood between the sand siblings, his Guillotine Sword seemed to be demanding the puppeter's blood.

"The match was over," Naruto said scowling, "thst usualy means the fighting stops."

"Heh whatever." the puppeter said recalling his tools and puppets before returning to Baki's side.

Still frowning Naruto picked Temari up and sat her on the gurny tha tthe medics brought in.

"I'll see as soon as I can Mari-chan." Naruot said giving her hist trade mark fox like grin making her return the smile.

"Sorry I let you down hon." she said.

"You didn't sweetheart," Naruto said kissing her brow as they wheeled her away, "you made me proud."

"And now for the next match Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin from the Sound Village."

This fight went pretty much like the cannon. As well as Shino vs. Zaku.

"Now for the fourth match," Heyate said, "Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka."

"Ready to lose Miss. Piggy?" Sakura asked as Naruto's best female friend stood across from her.

"You wish forehead." Ino said.

"Kick her ass Ino-chan!" Naruto shouted while Shikamaru snored his own incouragement.

"Shikamaru if you don't wake the hell up I won't kiss for a week." Ino shouted makng Naruto look at his best friend who awoke in an instent.

"troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"When did you two get together?" Naruto asked.

"Last week." Shikamaru said.

"Damn thanks for telling me bro."

"Troublesome blonde."

Back in the ring Ino and Sakura were in a dead lock as some how Sakura had shaken off Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu. Sakura than proceeded to drag Ino into a cat fightwith hair pulling and shirt tearing much to Shikamaru and surprisingly Gaara's interest.

"Your teammate intrests me Yuuhi-san." Gaara said making the two males of Team 7 look at him.

"Did you hit your head during your beserker rampage in the F.O.D.?" Naruto asked.

"Her anger is very...stimuating to me and Shukaku seems intriged by her own inner killer." Gaara said not taking his eyes off of the pink haired girl as the sid eof her battle dress was torn showing the edges of her bra.

"Dude do you like being in pain?" Sasuke asked.

"I have never felt pain." Gaara said in a casual voice.

"Since both competitors are knocked the fuck out niether advances." Heyate called out.

Gaara made a stretcher out of sand and lifted Sakura back into the stands while Shikamaru walked down and lifted Ino into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the stands.

"Now for the next match," Heyate said looking at the screen as four names came up, "The next match wil be a two on two match up, would Naruto Yuuhi, Sasuke Uchiha, Yorio Akado and

Misumi Tsurugi come to the ring."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said before Sasuek could move to teh arena, "Lets make a big enterence shall we?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Sasuke asked as Naruto smirked and unsealed a portible radio and handed it to Gaara.

"Wait three minutes then play track twelve." Naruto said making a clone to take a card with somthing written on it before grabbing Sasuke and **Body Fickering **away.

After three minutes Gaara did as his friend instructed and hit the play button and the lights in the arena turned green as the music seemed to came from everywhere.

_**Are you ready**_

_**You think you could tell us what to do.**_

_**You think you could tell us what to wear.**_

_**You think that your better.**_

_**Well you better get ready.**_

_**bow to the masters.**_  
_**Break it down**_

Naruto and Sasuke came out of one of the side doors of the arena making people stare at their new atire. Sasuke had changhed his blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on it for a black sleevless shirt with lime green DX sprayed painted on it and a pair of black shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandles.

Naruto simply removed his trench coat and wore now a black shirt with the same loga as Sasuke had.

Both were carrying bright green glow sticks in their hands tossing them to the Genin and Jonin in attendence, most of the Kunoichi fighting over the ones Sasuke tossed.

_**We generate into something fool we just get tired of doing what you tell us to do like a brace boy yeahh like a brace little man break it down.**_

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome The Heart Break Kid Sasuke Uchiha and the Game Naruto Yuuhi, D Generation X!" Heyate said with out his cough some how."

_**You think you could tell me what to do.**_

_**You know who your talking to.**_

_**Well you better get used to the way the ball bounces i see what you got i measures an ounce head thats a brace boy yeahh thats a brace little man break it down**_

_**D generation X**_

_**D generation X**_

Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side and pointed their hands to the cealing and crossing them across the front of themselvs making an 'X' while three green fire balls crossed behind them mirroring the twos arm movements.

_**You think you are a big man?**_

_**hahahah i'll treat you like a little man.**_

_**Yo,tell what its like to be half a man it must break your heart to see what i am but thats a brace boy yeahhh thats a brace little it down**_

_**D generation X**_

_**D generation X**_

_**You think you could tell me what to do?**_

Anko and Kurenai smiled at their son's antics while all the girls cheered for their "Sasuke-kun".

"I'll admit I enjoyed that." Sasuke said after the lights returned to normal and the music died.

"Told you you would." Naruto smiled.

"What the hell was that?!" Yorio shouted.

"That was out theam music." Naruto said.

"And if your not down with that we gor two words for ya..." Sasuke said.

"SUCK IT!" two hundred Naruto clones shouted appearing out of no where before disbursting in a large cloud of smoke.

"Did you two plan this?' Heyate asked.

"Nope," Naruto said, "improve."

"Whatever," Heyate said, "Hijame(?)"

the four Genin leapet at eachother trading tiajutsu blows.

"**Demonic Illusion: Hell Veiwing Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted trying to catch Misumi in a genjutsu while Sasuke tried to avoid Yorio's hands to keep him from absorbing his Chakra.

The match went on pretty much like this with Naruto using genjutsu to try to stop their opponents while Sasuke used ninjutsu and tiajutsu to deal damage.

"Sasuke now!" Naruto said using pure speed to disappear into the air.

"**Lions Barrage!**" Sasuke shouted using two chakra filled kicks on Yorio and Misumi in the jaws sending them into the air and ax kicked them into the ground when they were twelve feet above it.

The two Genin bounced over to where Naruto was waiting wearing his sedictive grin.

"**Snake Barrage!**" Naruto shouted Kicking them in the air like Sasuke had and then apeared above them and slammed his forearms into their necks dragging them to teh ground.

"Winners D Generation X." Heyate said.

"Nice work Teme." Naruto said smirking at the Uchiha.

"Not so bad yourself Dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Now for the next match Sia verses Dotsu." Naruto looked to where Skikamaru and Ino's third member was walking over to the arena. He didn't reconize him from the Academy so he would make sure he payed attintion to this match.

**Again Kinda short I know, I'll try to make the next Ch. longer but who is Sia, why didn't he go to the Academy? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Find out Next time on Naruto Yuuhi! R&R Ja Ne!**


	18. Ch 18: Ch 18: Sai Vs Douso

**Ch. 18: Sai Vs Douso & Lee/Hinata Vs. Gaara and Neji**

**Disclaimer: Okay I got alot of review on ppl being confused about my last ch or saying it was mostly Sasuke and Naruto's matches. but more ppl liked that ch more than them so im gonna leave it as is. also I need a ballot for Naruto to sing to Temari to do together. I can't decide between Forever by the Beach Boys or Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatt. let me know what ya'll think. now as I don't own Naruto I can not claim credit for is awesomeness**.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and TenTen, who had recovered from her match against an Iwa girl who lost after she had used the **Striking Shadow Snakes** to hold the girl still lond enough to use her **Twin Rising Dragon **to win the match watched as the pale boy walk to the ring to face the sund genin.

"Hey Shika, who the hell is this guy?" Naruto aske dhis best friend.

"He joined us after our original third quit after our fourth mission, Lord Danzo added him saying he had trained him for years to be the perfect weapon for the village," the shadow user said, "he uses drawings to fight his opponents from a distance but will use that tanto of his if he has to, and from what I can tell he doesn't have any emotions to speak of."

"No emotions," Naruto said, "Gaara and Teme might not show it but they have emotions, granted its rage most of the time but still."

"Well Sai has been whipped of all feelings and if he shows any its fake," Shikamaru said, "I can spot a false smile from anywhere from hanging out with you Naruto, you put one on when ever the villagers harass you about Kurama and plus Anko-san wears one almost all the time unless she's talking about either you, Kurenai-sensei or TenTen as of late."

"If your that smart how come you were the lowest student in the academy?" Sasuke asked.

"it's to troublesome to tell you." Shikamaru said closing his eyes and resting his head on the railing.

"basically me man here is just to lazy to show his real skills and him sleeping and cloud watching are just a false comfort for the enemy to underestimate him." Ino said waking up and kissing the Nara hair in the cheek and nuzzling her face into his neck.

"troublesome woman," Shikamaru said smiling all the same, "you just revealed my entire disguise to him now if I face him next I will actually have to show my real skills."

"Good you know I expect the best from you in everything." Ino said.

"I thought I was good at that?" Shikamaru asked smirking coyly at the platinum blonde who was red enough o make Hinata envious.

"I didn't mean that yo Baka!" Ino shouted while Naruto chuckled at his two best friends antics, "I was talking about your Carrer."

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru said cosing his eyes as Sai's match started.

"I will end this in one move." Dousu said lifting his melody arm and flicking it making Sia flinch at the frequency of the tool.

"So you use sound to damage your enemies ears so they are unable to fight," Sai said with no emotion in his voice or eyes, "well then," Sai unrolled a scroll and faster than anyone but Sasuke could follow thanks to his sharingan, drew three tigers without ears and waved the required hand signs, "**Super Beast mimicry: Tora!**" Sai said as the paintings came to life and started attacking Dousu whose Melody Arm was now useless as the tigers had no ears to hear with and Sia had covered his ears as soon as he had casted his jutsu and watched as his art tore into his opponent.

"The winner is Sai." Heyate said drawing his sword and destroying the tigers before they killed the sound genin.

"Next Match, Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Gaara no Subaku and Neji Hyuuga." Heyate said and Lee jumped into the ring while the Hyuuga cousins walked down and Gaara made and disk of sand and floated down like a badass with his eyes closed while Naruto pulled his boom box back out and pressed play making the words fill everyone's ears.

_**All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! **_

_**Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay **_

_**Crazy, but that's how it goes **_  
_**Millions of people living as foes **_  
_**Maybe it's not too late **_  
_**To learn how to love **_  
_**And forget how to hate **_

_**Mental wounds not healing **_  
_**Life's a bitter shame **_  
_**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train **_  
_**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train**_

Gaara looked at Naruto before crushing the radio in his friend's hand.

"I'm not crazy, I'm homicidal there's a difference." Gaara said smiling for the first time Naruto known him.

"If you say so G." Naruto said twirling a kunai on his finger and licking the blade edge.

"I hate it when he does that," Ino grumbled, "he reminds me of his Mama too much when he does."

"You should surrender Hinata-_Sama _I would hate to see the main branch be humiliated by the fated weaker member."

"Neji I just got two words for you." Hinata said still looking at the ground.

"And what are those Hinata-_Sama_?" Neji asked.

"PECKING ORDER!" Hinata shouted activating her Byakugan and actually making all three men flinch.

"See you got her confidence up Mom." Naruto commented.

"Yes." Kurenai said smiling at her son.

"But did she have to take one of my fucking catch phrases." Naruto complained.

"Hyjime!" Heyate said.

"YOSH I SHALL WIN IN THE NAME OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted charging towards his opponents.

"**Ultimate Defence: Shukaku's Shield!**" Gaara said making the teddy bear version of his tenant appear in front of the charging green clad boy.

"**Leaf Hurricane!**" Lee shouted kicking the object only to be trapped in the center as the sand hardened.

"I will show the main branch that you are a failure!" Neji shouted attacking Hinata, "**8 Trigram 64 Palms... two palms... four palms...eight palms...sixteen palms...thirty-two palms...sixty-four palms!**"

"**8 Trigram 64 Palms Guard... two palms... four palms...eight palms...sixteen palms...thirty-two palms...sixty-four palms!**" Hinata shouted countering each of Neji's strikes with a chakra dome made by her Gentle Fist style attack made from its offensive predecessor.

"**Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike!**"

Gaara conjored the spear he made in trying to bat Lee away after he used his pure speed and power to destroy his shield. once again Lee was too fast for Gaara as the bowl cut boy dodged his strikes until Gaara growled.

"**Tanuki Sage!**" Gaara said covering his body with tan chakra.

"What?' Lee asked.

"**Tanuki Sage Jutsu:Hinako!** Gaara shouted as grains of sand weaved towards Lee sending him on the defensive until Gaara smirked.

"**Tanuki Sage Jutsu:****Sand Prison!**" Lee gasped as a cocoon of sand covered his entire body.

"How?" Lee asked.

"When I used the Tanuki Sage mode to use my new jutsu called Hinako to send small amounts of sand at you, you failed to notice that I lead you to where I was gathering sand for you to step in those leading to trapping you in my Sand Prison jutsu, like my Sand Coffin I could go for the killing blow and use my sand burial to crush you but I will offer you a chance for you to surrender before that."

"I'm sorry Gia-sensei, I failed." Lee said lowering his head in defeat and Gaara released him.

"You did not fail Lee-san," Gaara said, "you were just unprepared for a opponint like me which lead to your defeat."

"YOSH HE IS RIGHT LEE AFTER THE EXAMS WE SHALL TRAIN TO REACH THE LEVEL WHERE WE CAN FIGHT OPPONINTS THAT CAN FIGHT LIKE GAARA-KUN!" Gai shouted.

"AND IF WE CAN'T WE SHALL DO 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!" Lee shouted back.

"LEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN WITH THE FIRE OF 1,000 SUNS I AM SO PROUD OF YOU MY STUDENT!" Gia shouted.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEEEEE!"

"GAIIIIIII-SSSSSSEEEEENNNNNNSSSSEEEEEIIIIIIII!"

The two met in an embrace and the dreaded unbreakable sunset gen jutsu appeared compleat with crashing waves and palm trees and now with the Beach Boys in concert!

_**Aruba Jamaica ooo I wanna take you **_  
_**Bermuda Bahama come on pretty mama **_  
_**Key Largo Montego baby why don't we go **_  
_**Jamaica **_

_**Off the Florida Keys **_  
_**There's a place called Kokomo **_  
_**That's where you wanna go to get away from it all **_

_**Bodies in the sand **_  
_**Tropical drink melting in your hand **_  
_**We'll be falling in love **_  
_**To the rhythm of a steel drum band **_  
_**Down in Kokomo **_

_**Aruba Jamaica ooo I wanna take you **_  
_**To Bermuda Bahama come on pretty mama **_  
_**Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go **_

_**Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo **_  
_**We'll get there fast **_  
_**And then we'll take it slow **_  
_**That's where we wanna go **_  
_**Way down to Kokomo**_

"AHHHH MOMMY MAMA MAKE IT STOP!" Both Yuuhi siblings shouted hiding behind their mothers skirts/trench coats.

"Gai-Baka, cut the genjutsu or I'll place you in a genjutsu with 1000 Kakashi's." Kurenai threatened stroking her children's hair trying to calm them down.

'**Gaki make that end now and I'll teach you more Tenuki Sage jutsu.**' Shukaku said to Gaara.

'_Deal Shukaku-kun._' Gaara answered closing his eyes before the two jump suit wearing ninja were burned forever into his mind.

All the while this was happing Neji had gain the upper hand and finally pinned Hinata to the ground with the **8 Trigram Air Palm**.

"It is over cousin," Neji said.

"Pecking order." Hinata said struggling to stand back up.

Neji growled before charging at the already collapsing Hinata only to stop when he felt two sharp blade's at his neck, powerful arm's around his waist and a strong grip catching his wrist.

The Yuuhi sibling's, after calming down from their time in the **U****nbreakable Sunset Genjutsu**, were the two in front of him with a katana and the Guillotin Sword pointed at him while Sasuke had grabbed his wrist and Shikamaru had used his **Shadow Paralysis Jutsu **to stop him.

"I don't think you caught her faining from her injuries Neji so I'll let your temper tantrum slide, Savy?" Naruto asked lowering the Guillotin Sword and re-sealing it into his wrist while the other three released him.

"Yajimie, the winners are Gaara no Subaku and Neji Hyuuga." Heyate said.

Neji scoffed and walked off.

"I'm gonna beat the fate out of him." TenTen said.

"Get in line sis," Naruto said cracking his knuckles, "I got first dibs of waking him upside the head with a **Gatsuga Tensho** first."

"And now iff the winners of the fights could come down we'll start drawing for the final round of the Chuunin Exam."

the winners came down and drew numbers from a bag Anko was holding.

"The matches are the following," Anko said after TenTen drew her card, "TenTen Yuuhi Vs. Shikamaru, Gaara no Subaku and Neji vs. D Generation X, Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Kankuro no Subaku and Shino vs. Sai, the winners of the TenTen Vs. Shikamaru match will then face the winner of Sai Vs. Shino and the winners of DX Vs. Gaara and Neji will face each other, and the winners of those matches will face eachother as well as Konkuro no Subaku in the finals."

"You have one month to train so make the most of it since the Fire Dymio will be attending to watch the matches, good luck and good-bye." Heyate said before all the jonin left via **Body Flicker no Jutsu**.

After they were dismissed Sasuke wanted to start training ASAP.

"Sorry HBTeme," Naruto said, "but I need to see Temari and see if she's alright we'll meet tomorrow at the usual Team 7 place and train together than, pack for the month because we won't be going home during that time."

"Alright Dobe later." Sasuke said.

Naruto arrived at the hospitol a half hour later and asked for Temari's room only to be denied entrance by the nurses so he went with plan B and started looking in windows until he found her on the third floor.

opening the window Naruto sat on the window seal before speaking.

"Hiya Mari-Chan!" Naruto said making her jump and look over at him.

"Why didn't you use the door Naru-kun?" She asked.

"A what is this door you speak of and B damn nurses wouldn't let me in the front," Naruto said cheeky, "pluse isn't the prince suppose to climb the tower through the window to rescue the princess, or in this case visit the princess in a crappy hospital room, seriously can't they make it more colorful or do they just like white that much?"

Temari giggled as her lover joined her in her small bed enjoying the comfort her brought her as well as his way of making her smile no matter what. Temari sighed as she listened to him tell her about what she missed in the primary rounds and who he and Sasuke would be facing in the first round and how Konkuro drew the number that got him a direct ticket to the finals.

"I promise Mari-chan I'll make it to the finals and beat Make up-Chan to a pulp for hurting you." Naruto swore.

"Naru-kun if you made that promise every time I got in the hospital I'd hardly see you because you'd track down people outside the village to avenge me." Temari said.

"I know Mari-chan but I hate seeing a strong woman like you in here." Naruto said.

Temari silenced him with a deep kiss on the lips pushing him on his back and straddling his waist as her hands went under his DX shirt and caressed his torso.

"I know love but I'm a kunoichi so danger comes with the area of work." Temari said resting her head on his chest, "so what are you and Sasuke gonna do for your matches?"

"Well I thought we'd train the first part of the month together working on combo's to use against Gaara and Neji and use the last part of the month to train sepertly so we have a few new tricks for our match if we win and build up our stamina by using weights the entire month to prepair for the invasion."

"Good plan just don't over do it," Temari said, "I don't want you too hurt for me not to be able to give you your good luck present when I get out of here in a week."

"Alright love," Naruto said setting her from him onto the bed and heading for the window, "I'll stop by as much as possible until your home where you belong."

"I look forward to it Naru-kun," Temari said winking at him, "love you hon."

"Love you to Sweet heart." Naruto said grinning back before jumping out the window.

**So that's that the preliminary rounds are over. I'm taking suggestions for the training chapters and the last rounds as well as new jutsu for Naruto and his comrades to learn. until next time Ja Ne.**


	19. Ch 19: Can't think of a name

**Ch 19: Can't think of a name for this Ch.**

**Disclaimer: Welcome to the most must read story of this site welcome to Naruto Yuuhi! Now for my guest this evening, they are the school yard friends of The Game Naruto Yuuhi please welcome Shikamaru and Ino.**

**Ino-Ohaiyo Blacksheep-kun.**

**Shika- Yo.**

**B.S.- alright question for Shikamaru, On a scale of 1-10 how troublesome is it dating your best friend?**

**Shika- 11**

**Ino-HEY!**

**Shika- sorry dear, but the way you interrupt Shika nap time is troublesome.**

**Ino-Oh you are SO not seeing me naked for a good long while mister.**

**B.S.- okay Ino-chan's question, how do you feel about Naruto dating Temari?**

**Ino- Eh as long as she treats Foxy good I'm fine with it.**

**B.S.- alright well that's it for this part of Blacksheep TV Shika wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Shika: Troublesome Blacksheep 123 does not own any of us, please support the official release zzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**Ino: Aaaaaaand he went to sleep.**

**A.N. I know Shinigami won the poll but I had already wrote most of this chapter while it was a tie between the Shinigami and Kisuke Urahara so I flipped a coin and Kisuke won and I forgot to close the poll after I wrote this chapter so Kisuke trained Naruto. srry my bad.**

Naruto stood with Sasuke in the clearing of the Forest of Death.

"Alright so we're facing Gaara and Neji, We know how both fight and how to counter it so all we really have to do is build on those things." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded showing he understood.

"Now originaly I wanted to work on combo moves for the first half of the month then we go our separate ways to train for our one on one match," Naruto said before smiling, "but I changed my mind and decided we should learn new stuff the first half then meet up again and train together so we know how what new Jutsu we learned would work with our own techniques."

"Fare enough," Sasuke said, "Kakashi sensei said he wanted to train me for Gaara and you but I said that we were training together for the first part but now I can learn somethings from him."

"Fine," Naruto said, "Ma and Mom already taught me what they can until my control is mid Chuunin to teach me anything else plus they're training Ten-chan and in the likely hood I face her in the finals we wouldn't have any fun so I'm training with my uncle."

"Uncle?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry trade secret so I can't tell you." Naruto said smiling.

"Fine see you in two weeks." Sasuke said raising a hand.

"Right back at cha HBTeme." Naruto joked clasping hands with the Uchiha before the two went their separate ways.

Naruto walked through the village until he came to a small candy store. Smiling he walked in and shouted.

"Yo Uncle Kisuke!" His voice echoed off the walls.

"Is that my little nephew's voice I find bouncing off my walls at this ungodly hour?" a blonde man wearing a bucket hat and carrying a cane said walking out.

"It's noon uncle." Naruto said smiling, "and how do you think Ma would feel if you made her little rattle snake train himself for the Chuunin Exam?"

"Training you say," the older blonde said paling at the thoughts of his sister-in-law could do to him, "Eh I guess me and Auntie Yoruichi can do something for ya, how long you need to train for?"

"Two weeks alone then another two weeks with my partner for my first fight."

"Sounds like an interesting year." a purple haired tanned beauty said coming in with a strappless top knee-length pants and an orange vest and yellow eyes.

"Hi ya Aunti Yoroichi," Naruto said, "How's life as a retired kunoichi treating ya?"

"Slow until Kisuke kun and I opened this little shop," the elder Miterashi sister said grinning in a feline like way," I even perfected my time place ment seals and made a training room just for what you need, basicity you can get two years of training in just one week."

"Perfect." the blonde Yuuhi child said grinning as his Ma's sister lead him to the basement with Kisuke in tow.

"Now little nephew," Kisuke said," since Yoruichi has a thing she has to go too, I'll give you a hand in training."

"Lesson one?" Naruto asked getting into the Hebi stance.

"Yep," Kisuke said grabbing a kendo stick from the wall, "knock my hat off my head."

Naruto grinned and lunged forward and started trying to knock his uncles bucket hat off his head.

Two weeks later Kisuke and Naruto came up from the basement with longer hair and smelling a little rank for Yuroichi's liking.

"Naruto," his Aunt said, "a blonde Suna girl came in a few days ago looking for you and told you when you got done down stairs to meet her back at your house ASAP."

"Oh shit," Naruto said face palming, "I forgot to tell Mari-chan I was going to be incapacitated for the first two weeks of training, I'm royally fucked."

"Not nessicarily my dear nephew," Kisuke said leaning down and placing his arm around the younger blondes shoulder, "just follow my instructions and you and your boys will live another day attached to each other.'"

A few minutes later Temari was standing on top of the Hokage mountain looking around looking for her boyfriend, who she was severely pissed at for disappearing to his Uncle and Aunt's basement to train and not telling her. She could feel the steam coming from her ears as music reached them making he rlook around until she saw Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzaka and her Naruto Yuuhi sitting on the heads of their past village leaders heads, Sasuek with a bass guitar in his hands, the Nara hair with a accustic guitarm the K-nine ninja on a drum set on the seconds head and her lover on the fourths head directly above her with a black classic piano in front of him as his hands guided over the keys like it was a second nature to him as he leaned to the mic in front of his lips and started to sing.

(Forever song guide

La= Naruto

La= rest of them)

"_If every word I said, could make you laugh I'd talk forever._"

"_I ask the sky just what we had mmh it showed forever._"

"**Forever_,_**" the other three boys sang in unison, "**Forever_._**"

"_I've been so happy lovin you,_" Naruto sand offering her a hand and pulle dher next to him on his piano, "_if the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy I'd sing forever._"

Temari smiled as her love serenaded her and her anger dissolved away as his soft tenor voice warmed her to her center.

"_Let the love I have for you Live in your heart And beat forever._"

"**Together my love,**" the trio compliment sang,"**Forever, Forever**"**  
**"_I've been so happy loving you_"  
"**Baby just let me sing it my baby I wanna be singin' my baby baby baby baby my baby I wanna be singin' I wanna be singin' my baby oh oh oh oh my my my my my my**."  
"_So I'm goin' away Mmm but not forever Na na na na I gotta love you anyway_ _Forever._"

As the song died Naruto's comrades looked at their friend and his girlfriend looked at each other and they left quietly.

"So am I forgiven?" Naruto asked.

Temari nodded unable to speak and lunged forward and captured the younger ninja's lips with hers and kissed him while her hands wandered his body and she shifted her place to where she was straddling his waist while his now more toned arms wrapped around her and rose off the bench as the piano re sealed itself in a storage scroll.

Naruto sat Temari down and picked it up and placed it in his trench coats pocket before lifting the wind mistress into his arms and **Body Flickered **back to his room at the Yuuhi house and Temari pushed him on the bed before ripping both their clothes off.

Once free of their clothing Temari kissed her way down Naruto's body noting how it had grown more toned over the two weeks he had disappeared and took his member between her warm lips and started bobbing her head while her lover groaned at her actions.

Temari let out a throaty moan as his cock pressed against the back of her throat causing him to capture a fist full of her sandy blonde hair in his fist and pull lightly causing her teal green eyes to lock with his sapphire blue ones as Naruto groaned one last time before releasing his seed into her mouth which she swallowed as soon as it entered her mouth.

After the last of his cum had vanished down her throat, Naruto lifted Temari onto the bed and turned her back before starting to fondle her left breast while he suckled her right one between his lips causing he rto squrm beneath him and grab a fist full of his blonde locks as he continued pleasuring her breast before deciding down between he rlegs to her woman hood and stabbing his toungue between the folds of her pussy making her give out a struggled quiet scream.

"I placed silencing seals on the door before the guys and I met you on the mountain," Naruto whispered to her from his place between her legs, "so you don't have to worry about being quiet love."

Temari screamed loudly as he went back to his earlier task as her hips bucked and she thrashed on the bed before she climaxed, tossing back her head as her hair came free of her hair ties and fell around her shoulders and she cried out his name as her juices rushed into his mouth.

lieing there panting after possably her hardest climax in her life Temari felt her self regain her senses as Naruto kissed his way up her body until he had aligned his member with her woman hood and plunged into her.

Whimpering at the size of his member Temari bit her bottom lip as she adjusted to the size of the cock inside of her. After a while Temari gave Naruto a nod and he started thrusting into her. The rhythm of their lovemaking grew faster as Naruto lifted Temari off the bed into his lap as he continued to thrust up into her as she clung to him, digging her nails into his back as he continued his onslaught.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Temari screamed as she felt her woman hood tightened around him and her fluids flowed down his shaft as Naruto gave one last thrust before he emptied his seed into her womb.

Both shinobi teens collapsed onto the bed panting and covered in sweat in the others fluids.

"That was wonderful," Temari whispered turning onto her side and resting her head on his chest, "most likely pregnant now though."

"Sorry sweat heart," Naruto breathed in her ear kissing her tangled hair," I just lost control and kinda slipped."

"It's alright hon," Temari said pecking his cheek, "If I have a child I'd want their father to be you."

"And I'd want you as mines mother." Naruto replied kissing her one last time before the fell asleep.

**So what do you think, sorry I didn't write Naruto's training with Kisuke but I couldn't think of anything for Kisuke to teach him so I just tossed a spontamious lemon in there and badabing badaboom Ch. 19.**


	20. CH 20: Cuunin Exam Final Round

Ch.20: Chuunin Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: Finally...Blacksheep HAS COME BACK TO FANFIC! AND HAS BROUGHT WITH HIM TO MILLIONS OF READERS THE NEXT INTALMENT OF NARUTO YUUHI NOW BLACKSHEEP HAD LOOKED TO THE LEFT. HE LOOKED TO THE RIGHT. AND HAS FOUND...he owns nothing. please enjoy and review.**

**IF YA SMMEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL...WHAT THE BLACKSHEEP123...IS COOKIN!**

The stands of the Chuunin Exam stadium was live with energy as civilians, eliminated Genin, Chunin, and Jonin waited in anticipation for the action to start.

Down in the arena, TenTen Yuuhi, Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro no Subaku, Gaara no Subaku, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka, Shiab Aburame and Sai were waiting for the last two competitors to arrive. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Yuuhi or as they taken to calling themselves D-generation X. The two possible strongest Genin of their year had yet to show up and the competitors and the proctor, Genma as he introduced himself as, were growing impatient with the two.

In the stands Temari no Subaku, Anko and Kurinai Yuuhi were watching knowing where their son and his possibly best friend were.

Just as Genma was about to disqualify them a large monitor lowered itself over the entrance to the arena and flicked before showing Naruto and Sasuke on top of the Hokage tower both grinning slyly as they looked back at the people viewing them.

"Ladies and Gents we D-Generation X are proud to unveil to you our latest master piece." Naruto said.

"If you all look towards Hokage Tower you will see our greatest work since the Monument Painting three years ago." Sasuke said giving his trade mark Uchiha half grin.

Everyone looked where they were instucted and saw a lime green DX painted over the fire emblem on the front of the tower. Everyone apart from Temari, Gaara, and Shino grew angry at the obvious disrespect the two had shown for their own village.

"The reason we gratified the tower is because some high up council members were talking smack about my girl the lovely Temari no Subaku, say high sweet heart."

Temari waved weakly as the viewers looked at her. "So we decided that the council should see what happens when you mess with one of our girls." the blonde rebel said.

"And if you're not down with that," Sasuke said pointing at the camera, "We just got two words for ya."

"SUCK IT!" all the Genin, Academy students and Anko shouted as Naruto and Sasuke did a DX Crotch Chop.

The screen went blank before being replaced with the DX logo and the DX Theam song roared from the speakers.

**Are you ready**

**You think you could tell us what to do.**

**You think you could tell us what to wear.**

**You think that your better.**

**Well you better get ready.**

**bow to the masters.**

**Break it down**

Naruto and Sasuke came through the main door wearing their DX Ninja Gear and tossing glow sticks to the Younger kids in attendance, Naruto also tossed Temari a single rose making her blush as all the girls glared enviously at her.

**We generate into something fool we just get tired of doing what you tell us to do like a brace boy yeah like a brace little man break it down.**

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome The Heart Break Kid Sasuke Uchiha and the Game Naruto Yuuhi, D Generation X!" A loud recorded voice said.

**You think you could tell me what to do.**

**You know who your talking to.**

**Well you better get used to the way the ball bounces i see what you got i measures an ounce head thats a brace boy yeahh thats a brace little man break it down**

**D generation X**

**D generation X**

Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side and pointed their hands to the sky and crossing them across the front of themselves making an 'X' while three green fire balls crossed behind them mirroring the two's arm movements**.**

**You think you are a big man?**

**hahahah i'll treat you like a little man.**

**Yo,tell what its like to be half a man it must break your heart to see what i am but thats a brace boy yeahhh thats a brace little it down**

**D generation X**

**D generation X**

**You think you could tell me what to do?**

"Do you have to do that every time you two fight together in a predetermined battle?" Genma asked.

"Yes, yes we do." Naruto said.

"Why do you guys seem older?" Kiba asked.

"We trained in my Aunt Yuroichi's time space sealed basement," Naruto said, "a week out here is a year in there so Sasuke got two years worth of training while I got four years."

"Lucky bastards." the Inuzaka boy muttered.

"And now for the first match," Genma said, "DX vs. Gaara and Neji, the rest of you take a f ^$ing walk."

the other participants left while the four remaining genin stood across from each other.

"Fate has declared me the victor today." Neji said while Gaara glared at him.

"If you get in a jam and get killed I won't help you since that would be fate." the red-head said.

"Sasuke it seems that there's some trouble in paradise for the two lovebirds over there." Naruto said grinning.

"Yep maybe they should communicate more." Sasuke said.

"Wait wait wait hold on a second," Naruto said, "did you, Mr. I hate everything except Emo stuff just say they needed to communicate more?"

"Yes."

"Bro if anyone needs to communicate more its you senior Hn alot."

"Enough of this," Genma said grinning at DX's antics, "Hajime."

As soon as the word left his mouth Genma jumped back as Neji charged forward in an attempt to seal off one of his opponents Chakra points.

Naruto intercepted him and started dodging the Gentle Fist strikes aimed at his person.

"**Striking Shadow Snake!**" Naruto said jumping back and sending our a dozen serpents from his sleeves while Sasuke engaged Gaara up close causing the boy to rely on his under used Tiajutsu since Sasuke wouldn't give him time to form Shukaku's Pike.

"**Eight Trigram 32 Palms: 2 Palms, 4 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms!**" Neji shouted using 32 well-aimed Gentle Fist strikes at Naruto's Chakra points.

Naruto took the strikes making Neji smirk before Naruto grinned and slammed a round house kick into the temple of Neji's head sending the Hyuuga prodigy rolling along the ground.

"Dude, I have a Chakra pool the size of Kage Mountain, you think a 32 palm Strike will work on me?" Naruot asked, "now I know from Mom that your Byakugan can see through genjutsu but what about a triple layered one?"

In the stands the Hyuuga Clan members flinched. Most of them at best could only detect a double layered genjutsu at best. but a triple layered one on the Branch Member Prodigy was a death sentence.

While Naruto prepared his triple layered Genjutu Sasuke was using his new-found speed to dodge Gaara's sand attacks before vanishing in a burst of pure speed and kicking Gaara straight in the chin.

"**Sweet Chin Music!**" Sasuke shouted as the Chakra filled kick sent the Suna jynchuriki flying through the tree in the corner of the arena.

"**Sand Coffin,**" Gaara muttered as sand sailed at Sasuke trapping him a cocoon of sand, "**Sand Burial!**"

"**Uchiha Whirl Wind!**" Sasuke shouted from inside the sand cocoon as lightning burst from the cacoon.

When the dust cleared, it revealed a lightning twister slowing until Sasuke was standing in tattered clothes.

"I hate when that jutsu shreds my gear." Sasuke muttered.

All Gaara could think at this point as his possible future Brother in law and his comrade were now prepared to double team him, seeing as Naruto had trapped Neji in a triple layered genjutsu, was only two words.

'_Fuck. Me._'

**So what do you all think. I know it was rushed but In all honesty THIS was the best I could come up with for this match. it was either this or having Naruto and Sasuke be playing jacks while Neji whined and Gaara...being Gaara. also remember this is my FIRST fanfic EVER so keep the flames out. creative critics are ok if you list my mistakes, how it could be better and stuff along those lines but if one person cusses, insults or tells me to off myself I take all my stories down and leave Fanfic. Ja Ne**


End file.
